Brown Afternoon (MARKMIN VER) REMAKE
by Cho Minseo
Summary: [EPILOG UP] Jaemin dan Mark. Kedua anak manusia ini akhirnya terikat oleh perjanjian pernikahan, yang membuat mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri, tanpa rasa cinta. Akankah perjanjian yang semula hanya sebagai perlindungan terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, bisa berubah menjadi perjanjian hati? Pairing: Markmin (Mark Lee x Na Jaemin), slight Jaedo. Warning: BL, Yaoi, BxB
1. Chapter 1

**Brown Afternoon "Perjanjian Hati" (Markmin Ver)**

 **1**

 **Cast :**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Na Dohyun (OC)**

 **Lee Haeun (OC)**

 **Dll..**

 **Summary:**

 **Jaemin dan Mark. Kedua anak manusia ini akhirnya terikat oleh perjanjian pernikahan, yang membuat mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri, tanpa rasa cinta. Akankah perjanjian yang semula hanya sebagai perlindungan terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, bisa berubah menjadi perjanjian hati?**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T (kayaknya sih)**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi MARKMIN , cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Perjanjian Hati... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus.. Jadi banyak yg meremake..  
**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tak pernahkah kau mengerti? Hatiku ini sudah ada dalam genggamanmu, lalu kau buang begitu saja. Begitu saja..._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bahagianya ketika jatuh cinta._

Jaemin tersenyum sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar sepulang kuliahnya. Jaehyun baru saja mengantarnya pulang, tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang kuliah, berburu buku-buku lama, menonton dan menikmati es krim sebagai penutupnya. Oh astaga. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Meskipun Jaehyun tampak agak aneh dan murung tadi, tetapi Jaehyun bilang dia hanya sedang tak enak badan dan berjanji bahwa sepulangnya nanti dia akan langsung beristirahat agar kondisinya pulih.

Jaemin mencintai Jaehyun, sangat cinta. Mereka menjadi dekat begitu saja seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan Jaemin tidak pernah menyangka mereka bisa seserius ini. Dulu dia menyangka Jaehyun sombong karena berasal dari keluarga kaya, tetapi ternyata tidak. Lelaki itu yang menyapanya duluan, bahkan sangat baik dan ketika pertama kali ke rumah Jaemin, tidak ada sikap mencemooh atau pun menghina rumah mungil itu. Status Jaemin yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana tampaknya tidak masalah bagi Jaehyun.

Mereka sudah merajut impian untuk masa depan. Menikah dan punya anak, lalu berbahagia untuk selamanya. Bahkan Jaehyun sudah menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan mengajaknya ke rumahnya, bertemu dengan ibunya.

Meskipun sikap ibunya tidak bisa dikatakan ramah... Jaemin mengernyit, teringat betapa malunya dia ketika Ibu Jaehyun menolak untuk membalas jabatan tangannya. Setidaknya Jaehyun bilang bahwa ibunya memang galak kepada siapa saja, bukan hanya kepadanya.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Jaemin segera mengangkatnya begitu melihat nama Jaehyun di layar ponselnya, "Iya Jaehyun _hyung_?"

"Aku baru saja sampai rumah." Suara Jaehyun di seberang sana nampak berbeda, membuat Jaemin bergumam dengan cemas.

"Kau tampaknya sakit... Syukurlah kau sudah sampai rumah... Istirahatlah ya, supaya besok kondisimu membaik."

Hening... Seolah Jaehyun sedang mencari kata-kata.

"Jaemin...?" Jaehyun bergumam ragu.

"Ya _hyung_?"

"Bisakah besok kita bertemu di taman yang biasa? Besok aku tidak bisa datang kuliah, tetapi aku akan menunggumu di sana di sore hari. Kau menyusul ke sana ya."

Taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu itu terletak dekat dari kampusnya, Jaemin hanya perlu berjalan ke sana. Dia tersenyum sambil membayangkan bahwa mungkin Jaehyun punya rencana romantis untuknya, "Iya _hyung_ , aku akan datang besok."

" _Okay_." dan telepon pun ditutup di seberang sana. Membuat Jaemin mengerutkan keningnya atas penutup yang dingin dari Jaehyun, biasanya mereka mengakhiri percakapan dengan kata-kata cinta yang lembut. Tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas, Jaehyun kan sedang sakit, jadi wajar saja kalau sikapnya terasa berbeda...

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin menangis, sungguh-sungguh menangis mendengarkan alunan lagu itu dari pemutar musik miliknya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, tetapi sederas apapun hujan itu, tak akan bisa mengalahkan derasnya darah yang mengalir dari hatinya yang remuk redam, dihancurkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya, tanpa ampun.

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi sore yang berhujan, saat itu hanya ada dia dan Jaehyun, kekasihnya.

"Kita sudah tidak boleh bertemu lagi."

Jaemin mengernyit dan mendongak menatap Jaehyun yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Apa maksudmu?" dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata Jaehyun itu. Tadi dia datang menemui Jaehyun dengan senyum dan bahagia, mengira bahwa dia akan

mendapatkan kejutan romantis dari kekasihnya. Dia memang mendapatkan kejutan. Tetapi ini bukan kejutan romantis.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menemuimu lagi Jaemin- _ah_ , mianhae."

" _Waeyo_ , _Hyung_?" Jaemin mulai gemetaran, menyadari bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata.

"Kau tahu kenapa, aku sudah tidak kuat dengan desakan ibuku dan sebagainya, dia tidak menyukaimu... Kau tahu dia kolot, dia berdarah biru dan dia ingin aku mendapatkan pasangan yang sederajat..." Jaehyun menelan ludah, menatap Jaemin dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Jaemin- _ah_ , aku menerima pertunangan dengan Doyoung. Selamat tinggal."

Hanya seperti itu, tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, tanpa pelukan perpisahan dan Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan Jaemin dengan hati hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dua Tahun Kemudian_.

Suara bel di taman kanak-kanak yang indah itu berbunyi. Jaemin segera mengatur agar semua murid-muridnya duduk dengan rapi dan berdoa. Sangat susah mengatur anak-anak TK yang begitu aktif dan tak bisa duduk diam itu, tetapi Jaemin senang, karena mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah tanpa dosa, yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan kegembiraan murni dalam memandang dunia.

Selesai berdoa, anak-anak berjalan dengan rapi menyalami Jaemin, lalu berhamburan menuju orang tua masing-masing yang sudah menunggu di luar. Jaemin merapikan tasnya ketika ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat siang _Seonsaengnim_ , jemputan sudah datang."

Jaemin tersenyum, menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di pintu ruang kelasnya dengan tatapan jahilnya, "Selamat siang juga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini siang-siang Dohyun?" sambil meraih tasnya, Jaemin menghampiri sang adik yang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi lelaki yang begitu tampan.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini sepulang mengantar teman kampus dan menyadari bahwa aku lewat taman kanak-kanak tempat _hyung_ mengajar, jadi kupikir ada baiknya aku menjemput _hyung_ daripada _hyung_ harus naik bus."

"Naik bus sebenarnya juga tidak apa-apa." Jaemin berjalan menuju parkiran, diiringi oleh Dohyun dan menghampiri mobil tua warna hitam, warisan dari almarhum _appa_ mereka yang sekarang dipakai oleh Dohyun ke kampusnya.

Mereka masuk dan Dohyun menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman Taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan _hyung_." Dohyun mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap ke arah jalanan yang ramai.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tentang Haeun."

Jaemin ingat tentang Haeun. Perempuan itu adalah teman kuliah Dohyun yang pernah diajak Dohyun ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Haeun adalah perempuan cantik dan tentu saja anak dari orang kaya, pikir Jaemin pahit, berusaha menahan goncangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba saja dia anak orang kaya, Haeun datang ke rumah mereka dengan mengendarai mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang harganya mungkin saja mencapai sepuluh kali lipat harga jual rumah mungil keluarga Jaemin.

"Kenapa dengan Haeun- _ah_?" batin Jaemin berteriak, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Dohyun berdekatan dengan Haeun. Orang kaya selalu memandang rendah orang miskin. Itu fakta, itu pula yang dilakukan keluarga Jaehyun kepadanya dulu. Jaemin hanya tidak mau Dohyun mengalami kekecewaan seperti dirinya sesudahnya. Tetapi semua larangannya tertahan, dia tak tega mengatakan semua itu kepada adiknya yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar matanya, mabuk kepayang kepada perempuan impiannya.

"Haeun dan aku, kami saling mencintai dan berniat menjalin hubungan serius." Dohyun mendesah, "Tetapi ada masalah dengan keluarganya."

Jaemin mengernyit. Pasti akan selalu ada masalah, ketika keluarga kaya menemukan anaknya berpacaran dengan keluarga miskin, pasti akan selalu ada masalah.

"Keluarganya mengundang kita dalam sebuah makan malam mewah di rumah mereka, pesta itu diadakan oleh kakak Haeun, seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya... Kakaknya, ingin bertemu denganku dan aku... Aku agak ngeri karena desas-desus yang berkembang, kakaknya itu sangat kejam dan jahat." Dohyun menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan memohonnya, yang selalu berhasil digunakannya untuk meluluhkan hati _hyung_ nya, "Kau mau menemaniku ke pesta itu kan ya?"

"Kenapa harus denganku?" Jaemin merengut, mencoba berkelit.

"Karena kakaknya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita, kau _hyung_ ku satu-satunya, aku kan tidak mungkin mengajak _eomma_ , penyakit rematiknya parah dan tidak bisa keluar malam."

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan kakak Haeun- _ah_? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita?" Jaemin menerka-nerka dan sebuah pikiran pahit berkecamuk di benaknya, jangan-jangan si kakak itu ingin mencemooh dan menghina mereka di pesta itu?

"Yah... Aku adalah pacar Haeun, kakaknya itu sangat protektif kepada Haeun, mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya banyak lelaki yang mendekati Haeun demi mengincar harta keluarga mereka, aku maklum kalau kakaknya ingin mengenal kita dan memastikan aku baik untuk Haeun."

Tentu saja Dohyun baik untuk Haeun. Jaemin mengernyit, dialah yang akan maju pertama kali kalau ada yang meragukan kebaikan hati Dohyun. Mereka berdua adalah anak yang dibesarkan dari seorang ibu yang berjuang seorang diri karena suaminya telah meninggalkannya dengan dua anak yang masih kecil. _Eomma_ nya berjualan kue basah dan menitipkannya ke toko-toko kecil dekat rumah mereka. Jaemin masih ingat ketika dia dan Dohyun sepulang dari sekolah dasar membantu sang _eomma_ menarik wadah-wadah titipan dari toko-toko kecil tersebut sambil berjalan kaki.

Dan hidup dengan keprihatinan dan kesederhanaan telah membuat Jaemin dan Dohyun tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bersahaja, mereka membantu sang _eomma_ dengan bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai pendidikan. Akhirnya setelah Jaemin lulus dan menjadi guru di sebuah TK, Dohyun mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah teknik ternama di kotanya, dan kepandaiannya membuatnya mempunyai masa depan yangcukup cerah. Kepandaian otaknya, ketampanan fisiknya dan kebaikan hati Dohyun membuat Jaemin yakin bahwa adiknya adalah pasangan paling sempurna bagi siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang." Haeun menyambut Dohyun dan Jaemin dengan bahagia di pintu, pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat Dohyun. Jaemin mengamatinya dan mau tak mau tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Haeun benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan yang baik dan sungguh-sungguh mencintai Dohyun.

"Terima kasih Jaemin _oppa_ mau menemani Dohyun- _ah_ kemari," dengan sopan dan ramah, Haeun menyalami Jaemin, "Mari silahkan masuk, pestanya sudah dimulai."

Pesta itu benar-benar pesta mewah yang elegan, yang memang diperuntukkan untuk kelas atas. Semuanya berpakaian indah dan syukurlah meski tidak mahal jas hitam Jaemin yang sederhana tampak begitu manis dipakainya.

"Sendirian di sini?" seorang lelaki tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menyapanya.

Jaemin menoleh dan menemukan lelaki paling tampan yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Dengan rambut disisir rapi, dagu yang sudah dicukur bersih, dan pakaian yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya, lelaki muda itu tampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Tidak... Saya bersama pasangan saya." tiba-tiba Jaemin merasa gugup. Penampilan lelaki itu dan aura yang dibawanya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa gugup dan tiba-tiba saja ingin melarikan diri.

"Oh? Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya." lelaki itu menatap ke arah Jaemin tajam meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, "Sungguh pasangan anda orang yang sangat ceroboh membiarkan pemuda cantik sendirian di sini."

Jaemin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Maaf... Saya akan mencari pasangan saya."

Dengan buru-buru Jaemin membalikkan badannya dan mencoba pergi, aura lelaki membuatnya gelisah tidak tertahankan lagi, cara lelaki itu menatapnya bagaikan harimau mengincar mangsanya.

"Jaemin- _ah_?"

Jaemin langsung tertegun mendengar suara itu, suara yang dikenalnya, suara dari masa lalunya yang sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha dilupakannya. Suara Jaehyun.

Dengan gugup didongakkannya kepalanya, dan tertegun, itu memang benar Jaehyun yang sama, hanya sekarang lebih tampan, lebih dewasa. Dan hati Jaemin luar biasa sakitnya mengingat kenangan itu. Ketika Jaehyun meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, karena dorongan keluarganya.

Jaemin ingat sekali ketika itu _eomma_ Jaehyun, seorang nyonya besar yang kaya raya tidak menyetujui hubungan Jaemin dengan Jaehyun, karena Jaemin hanyalah pemuda biasa, dari keluarga biasa, apalagi _eomma_ Jaehyun sudah menyiapkan calon untuk Jaehyun, anak dari temannya, keturunan kolongmerat yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan magisternya di Australia, bernama Doyoung.

"Hai Jaehyun _hyung_ , apa kabar?" Suara Jaemin terdengar lemah, terlalu terkejut.

Jaehyun tersenyum miris. "Kabar baik Jaemin- _ah_ , kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik." Tiba-tiba saja Jaemin ingin menangis, kenapa dia harus bertemu Jaehyun di sini? Jaehyun adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini, "Dimana Doyoung- _ssi_?" Jaemin mencoba tegar.

"Ah, Doyoungie..." Jaehyun tampak salah tingkah, "Dia ada di sana, sedang berbicara dengan temannya, eh... Kami sudah bertunangan, tanggal pernikahan kami ditentukan 2 bulan lagi, segera setelah Doyoung mengurus kepindahannya dari Australia, aku harap kau mau datang."

Bagaimana mungkin Jaehyun tega mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun? Tidak ingatkah dia betapa dia telah menyakiti hati Jaemin dengan begitu kejam, meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan? Membuat Jaemin akhirnya tidak bisa mencintai lelaki lain...

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa berjanji... Aku..."

"Jaehyun, teman-temanku ingin berbicara denganmu, dear." pemuda cantik itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengglayuti lengan Jaehyun dengan manja, dia lalu menatap Jaemin dan mengangkat alisnya, "Eh... _Nuguseyo_?"

Jaehyun tampak gugup dan menelan ludah. "Ini Jaemin, teman kuliahku dulu, kami sudah lama tak bertemu dan kebetulan bertemu di sini."

"Oh." Doyoung menatap Jaemin dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Aku pernah dengar dari _eomma_ mu kalau kau dulu pernah punya kekasih bernama Jaemin yang kau tinggalkan, hmmmm..." Doyoung tersenyum mencemooh, "Pantas saja kalau begitu, dia tidak selevel dengan kita, bukan begitu dear?"

Jaehyun tampak kehilangan kata-kata sedangkan Jaemin berdiri dengan muka merah padam atas penghinaan terang-terangan yang diucapkan dengan lantang tersebut.

Sebelum mereka dapat berkata-kata, sosok pria tampan yang tadi menyapa Jaemin tiba-tiba melangkah mendekat dan mengamit lengan Jaemin dengan mesra."Kau tidak mengenalkan mereka kepadaku, sayang?"

Jaemin mendongak, mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap lelaki tak dikenal itu. _apa katanya tadi?_

Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh wajah Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang memucat, "Kau mengenal Tuan Mark, Jaemin- _ah_?" tanya Jaehyun seolah tak percaya.

Pria bernama Mark itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaemin, "Tentu saja, Jaemin adalah kekasihku, dan sepertinya kalian mengenalku ya?"

"Keluarga kami menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan anda Tuan Mark." Kali ini Doyoung yang menyahut sambil tersenyum manis, "Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dan bercakap-cakap langsung dengan anda di sini."

Mark ganti menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Hmmm... Kehormatan bagimu juga mungkin bisa berbicara dengan kekasihku yang luar biasa ini." Lalu Mark tersenyum pada Jaemin, tidak mempedulikan muka Doyoung yang memerah karena jawaban kasarnya itu, "Ayo sayang kita pergi, masih banyak tamu-tamu penting yang harus kita temui."

Kemudian Mark membalikkan tubuh Jaemin, membawanya dalam gandengan lengannya, meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang berdiri dengan terhina di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" Jaemin berbisik pelan setelah mereka menjauh dari pasangan Jaehyun dan Doyoung.

Mark tergelak dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman lengannya, "Aku melihat seorang pemuda yang hampir dipermalukan oleh kekasih yang dengki, dan aku merasa harus turun tangan untuk membantu." Kemudian lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi karena kau buru-buru kabur."

"Oh." pipi Jaemin memerah, "Te... terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku..."

" _Oppa_?" kali ini suara Haeun yang menyela. Mark dan Jaemin menoleh serentak, dan berhadapan dengan Haeun yang sedang bersama Dohyun.

Haeun tersenyum ceria ketika melihat Jaemin, "Ah... Kulihat _oppa_ sudah berkenalan dengan Jaemin _oppa_ , _hyung_ nya Dohyun- _ah_... Jaemin _oppa_ ini _oppa_ aku yang kuceritakan ingin berkenalan."

Sedikit terkejut atas informasi baru itu, Jaemin melirik ke arah Mark. Sekilas Jaemin menyadari rona wajah Mark yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Apakah lelaki itu menjadi dingin ketika mengetahui bahwa Jaemin adalah _hyung_ nya Dohyun? Jaemin masih ingat cerita Dohyun bahwa _oppa_ nya Haeun ini sangat mencurigai orang miskin sebagai pengincar harta mereka.

Apakah kisahnya bersama Jaehyun akan terulang pada Dohyun? Dicemooh dan diremehkan hanya karena mereka berasal dari keluarga sederhana?

"Oh... Ini Dohyun yang kau ceritakan itu?" Mark berucap lambat-lambat dan kemudian membalas uluran tangan Dohyun, setelah selesai berjabat tangan, dia menoleh lagi kepada Jaemin, "Dan kau Jaemin, _hyung_ nya Dohyun... Senang berkenalan denganmu." lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaemin, dan mau tak mau Jaemin menerima uluran tangan itu.

Seketika Mark menggenggam tangannya yang mungil itu dengan kuat dan dominan, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Well, sepertinya kita akan banyak bertemu nanti Jaemin- _ssi_ ," gumamnya penuh arti.

Nada suaranya ramah, tetapi entah kenapa Jaemin merasa ngeri. Membuat Jaemin bertanya-tanya apa yang ada dibenak Mark sebenarnya.

Mereka berdiri berempat sambil mengamati pesta. Haeun dan Dohyun berpegangan tangan dengan penuh cinta, sementara Jaemin berdiri dengan canggung di sebelah Mark. Tiba-tiba musik lembut dansa dimainkan dan beberapa pasangan tampak turun ke lantai dansa, menikmati dansa romantis di antara kelap-kelip cahaya temaram dan suasana pesta yang elegan.

Mark menoleh ke arah Jaemin dan memasang senyumnya yang paling manis, "Mau berdansa?"

Jaemin tertegun, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... Saya tidak bisa berdansa," tolaknya cepat.

Tetapi Mark menatapnya dengan keras kepala, "Oh ayolah, aku akan mengajarimu. Lagipula kau tidak kasihan kepadaku, aku tidak punya pasangan dansa." Dan sebelum Jaemin bisa menolak, lelaki itu sudah menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Mark bohong. Dia bisa memilih banyak pasangan dansa kalau mau, dilihat dari banyaknya mata yang memandang Jaemin dengan iri. Jaemin begitu gugup ketika Mark dengan tenang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaemin dan meletakkan tangan Jaemin di pundaknya. Lelaki itu membawa Jaemin melangkahkan kaki dengan lembut, mengikuti irama.

"Lihat, gampang kan?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum, menatap Jaemin dengan matanya yang tajam.

Jaemin memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah padam, tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gerakan dansa mereka.

Ketika tanpa sengaja Jaemin memutarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Jaehyun, lelaki itu sedang berdansa dengan Doyoung yang sekarang berada dalam posisi membelakangi Jaemin, membuat Jaehyun leluasa menatap Jaemin.

Ada sesuatu di tatapan mata Jaehyun itu, sesuatu yang mirip dengan penyesalan dan kepedihan... Membuat dada Jaemin terasa sesak. Dia memalingkan kepala, dan mencoba untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Jaehyun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa Jaemin melangkah keluar kelas setelah memastikan semua muridnya benar-benar pulang dalam jemputan keluarga mereka.

Taman kanak-kanak itu tampak lengang dan sepi. Yah biasanya yang membuat ramai adalah kehadiran murid-murid kecilnya yang berceloteh riang kesana ke mari. Sekarang tinggal guru-guru yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka di ruang guru.

Jaemin mendesah dan mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah ke lorong TK itu, entah kenapa sejak pesta itu batinnya kembali terasa sakit, sakit hati yang telah coba dilupakannya begitu lama. Sakit hati karena kepedihan ketika Jaehyun meninggalkannya dengan kejam, kini semua itu kembali lagi.

Mungkin ini semua karena di pesta itu dia bertemu kembali secara langsung dengan Jaehyun, melihat langsung bagaimana Jaehyun sudah melupakannya dan berbahagia dengan tunangannya.

 _Pernikahan mereka dua bulan lagi..._

Tiba-tiba saja batin Jaemin berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Kenapa hatinya sakit? Apakah dia masih menyimpan cinta itu kepada Jaehyun? Bahkan setelah dia dicampakkan dan dikhianati sedemikian rupa?

"Hati-hati, nanti kau tersandung."

Suara maskulin itu tiba-tiba muncul, tak disangka-sangkanya. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Jaemin mengeluarkan suara pekikan kaget. Dia mendongak ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Mark, _oppa_ nya Haeun, sedang bersandar di tiang lorong taman kanak-kanak itu, masih mengenakan setelan jas kantornya yang elegan.

"Kenapa anda ada di sini?" Tiba-tiba Jaemin merasa waspada.

Mark tersenyum misterius. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu, kalau kau tidak sibuk."

"Darimana anda tahu tempat saya bekerja?" Kali ini perasaan Jaemin di dominasi oleh rasa curiga, jangan-jangan lelaki ini sudah membayar orang untuk menyelidiki Dohyun dan keluarganya.

Mark terkekeh melihat tatapan curiga Jaemin, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak mengambil informasi lewat jalan belakang." Dengan elegan dia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku mendapat informasi dari Haeun bahwa kau bekerja di sini, dia sering bercerita tentang Dohyun dan tentang kau."

"Oh." Jaemin tercenung, "Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan kepada saya?" Mendengar pertanyaan Jaemin, tatapan Mark berubah serius, "Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakannya?"

Alarm peringatan langsung berbunyi di benak Jaemin, mengingatkannya. Entah kenapa, meskipun tersenyum ramah, aura Mark tampak mendominasi dan menyimpan sesuatu yang misterius. Jaemin tidak mau pergi kemanapun dengan lelaki itu. "Kalau memang bisa kenapa tidak kita bicarakan di sini saja?"

Mark menatap tajam, kemudian sekilas tampak geli melihat ketakutan Jaemin yang berusaha disembunyikannya dengan baik. "Oke kalau begitu, meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih pribadi." Tatapannya berubah serius dan dalam sekejap auranya berubah dingin, "Begini Jaemin- _ssi_ , aku ingin menawarkan sejumlah uang kepada keluargamu supaya kalian semua menjauhi Haeun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dilanjut?**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brown Afternoon "Perjanjian Hati" (Markmin Ver)**

 **2**

 **Cast :**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Na Dohyun (OC)**

 **Lee Haeun (OC)**

 **Dll..**

 **Summary:**

 **Jaemin dan Mark. Kedua anak manusia ini akhirnya terikat oleh perjanjian pernikahan, yang membuat mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri, tanpa rasa cinta. Akankah perjanjian yang semula hanya sebagai perlindungan terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, bisa berubah menjadi perjanjian hati?**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T (kayaknya sih)**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi MARKMIN , cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Perjanjian Hati... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg meremake..  
**

 **.**

" _Kalaupun demi cintamu, Aku harus berkorban. Akan kulakukan, akan kulakukan. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu._ "

 **.**

Jaemin membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Mark. Sejenak dia mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan di dengarnya lagi, berharap ada kemungkinan dia salah dengar. Tetapi kemudian ketika dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Mark itu benar-benar seperti yang dimaksudkannya, wajahnya merah padam oleh kemarahan bercampur rasa terhina.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda melakukan penghinaan yang begitu besar kepada kami. Tapi yang perlu anda tahu, kami tidak butuh uang atau pemberian apapun dari anda, coba anda tanyakan ini ke Dohyun dan mungkin _dia akan menghajar anda_."

Mark hanya diam di sana dan mengamati Jaemin tajam, seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi seluruh isi hatinya. Lama kemudian lelaki itu tampaknya telah mengambil kesimpulan dan tersenyum.

"Oke, jangan marah. Kata-kataku tadi hanyalah ujian, aku memang mengatakannya kepada siapapun, yang dekat dengan Haeun."

Jaemin mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kata-kata itu tadi, bahwa aku akan membayar mereka dengan timbal balik mereka harus meninggalkan Haeun." wajah Mark mengeras, "Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang setuju untuk menyambar umpanku mentah-mentah."

"Tidak semua orang miskin tidak punya harga diri," sela Jaemin sinis.

Mark menatap Jaemin lagi, "Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya tidak perlu jawaban, hanya sebuah retorika yang menyindir. Jaemin menyadari bahwa berdasarkan pengalamannya, lelaki itu punya pandangan negatif kepada orang-orang tidak mampu. Dia tadi bilang banyak orang lain yang mau menerima penawarannya mentah-mentah.

"Apakah urusan kita sudah selesai?" Jaemin melirik gelisah ke lorong TK yang sepi. Lelaki ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah kenapa.

Mark menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai di pilar.

"Belum." gumamnya tenang, "Dan aku bersikeras untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, dengarkan dulu," serunya ketika melihat Jaemin akan membantah keras kata-katanya, "Kau adalah kakak Dohyun, kekasih adikku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, demi adikku. Dan memang aku tidak punya niat buruk sama sekali, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Bukankah saya bilang anda bisa membicarakan semua yang perlu anda bicarakan di sini?"

"Tolong jangan pakai istilah anda dan saya." Mark mengerutkan alisnya, "Itu terlalu formal dan mengganggu. Aku ingin berbicara tentang Haeun, penting."

Jaemin menatap wajah Mark. Lelaki itu tampak serius. Benar-benar serius. Sejenak dia ragu. Beranikah dia mempercayakan dirinya untuk pergi bersama lelaki ini?

Jaemin menghela napas, "Baiklah, tetapi hanya sebentar, kalau lebih dari jam dua siang aku belum pulang, orang rumah akan bertanya-tanya."

Mark mengangguk, "Hanya sebentar, kita bicara di café langgananku di dekat-dekat sini."

 **.**

 **.**

Cafe itu bertema garden cafe dengan ruangan-ruangan yang redup karena rimbunnya pepohonan dan taman dan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning hangat yang menentramkan. Seluruh dindingnya adalah kaca bening yang besar-besar, memantulkan suasana hijau di sekelilingnya. Hari ini mendung dan berada di cafe yang begitu hijau itu membuat Jaemin merasa semakin sejuk.

Dengan sopan, Mark menarikkan kursi untuk Jaemin dan duduk di depannya, lalu memesankan makanan mereka kepada pelayan yang menunggu. Setelah itu menunggu pesanan datang, Mark menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap Jaemin.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Jaemin mengamati daftar menu dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika menemukan menu minuman kesukaannya. Cokelat panas.

"Aku mau _hot chocolate_."

Mark mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyangka kau memesan itu. Itu pesanan anak umur sepuluh tahun."

"Apakah menurutmu lelaki dewasa tidak boleh meminum cokelat panas?"

"Bukan begitu," Mark mulai terkekeh ketika mendapatkan pelototan mata Jaemin, dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tampaknya dari awal sangat defensif menghadapiku, aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan Haeun dengan Dohyun." Mark tersenyum lembut, "Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menjaga adikku."

Jaemin mengerti perasaan Mark. Rasa ingin melindungi yang dalam, sama seperti yang dia rasakan kepada Dohyun, adik satu-satunya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," Mark melanjutkan karena Jaemin diam saja, "Sebelumnya kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sudah menyelidiki keluargamu, maafkan aku." Mark menatap Jaemin dengan permohonan penuh permintaan maaf ketika melihat tatapan tersinggung dari Jaemin, "Aku harus melakukannya supaya aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku bisa mempercayai kalian."

Jaemin mengangkat bahunya, "Silahkan lakukan apapun sesukamu, toh kau tidak akan menemukan rahasia gelap keluarga kami, karena memang tidak ada." Mark mengangguk dan tersenyum, bersamaan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku kagum ketika membaca berkas-berkas laporan tentang keluarga kalian. Tidak mudah tumbuh menjadi orang hebat ketika situasi keuangan keluarga tidak mendukung." lelaki itu berdeham menyadari bahwa kata-katanya mungkin saja sudah menyinggung Jaemin, "Kembali ke masalah tadi, setelah menerima laporan dari penyelidikku dan mempelajarinya, aku memutuskan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantuku."

Jaemin mengernyit, _Kenapa laki-laki ini dari tadi berbicara dengan berputar-putar? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakannya?_

"Perlu kau tahu, Haeun dan aku bukan saudara kandung," Mark menatap Jaemin, menilai reaksinya, "Aku adalah anak pungut, yang diangkat dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidak dibedakan sama sekali dari anak kandung mereka, Haeun."

 _Itu informasi yang sangat mengejutkan_ dan Jaemin tertegun mendengarnya. Mark adalah anak angkat keluarga kaya itu? Kenapa Mark membagikan informasi sepenting ini kepadanya?

"Ya, mereka keluarga yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Sejak ayah kami meninggal lima tahun lalu akulah yang mengambil alih kendali perusahaan dan mengembangkannya dengan pesat sampai sekarang. Sementara yang dilakukan _eomma_ kami adalah mencurahkan kasih sayangnya kepada kami dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi kemudian ada satu masalah," Mark menghela napas panjang, " _Eomma_ kami mempunyai ide yang menurutnya brilian, bahwa aku dan Haeun, kami seharusnya menikah saja dan menjadi keluarga sejati."

Jaemin membelalakkan matanya kaget, _Apa?_

"Tentu saja ide itu konyol untuk kami. Karena kami sudah dibesarkan begitu lama sebagai kakak adik, tidak mungkin kami berdua mengembangkan perasaan lebih dari itu. Apalagi saat _eomma_ mengutarakan maksudnya, Haeun sudah mempunyai Dohyun."

"Mereka sepertinya saling mencintai," gumam Jaemin ahkirnya.

"Ya, dari sisi Haeun aku tahu dia mencintai Dohyun." Mark tersenyum, "Mulanya aku _skeptis_ dan tidak yakin ketika Haeun menceritakan tentang Dohyun dengan begitu bahagia kepadaku. Katanya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, padahal menurutku mereka masih anak kuliahan, hidup mereka masih panjang dan kekasih sejati yang dia maksud itu mungkin masih menunggu di depan sana. Apalagi dengan pengalaman burukku pada lelaki-lelaki yang mendekati Haeun, hampir keseluruhan dari mereka menerima tawaranku untuk memberikan uang agar mereka mau meninggalkan Haeun," Mark tersenyum pahit.

"Aku minta maaf atas pengalaman pahitmu dengan orang-orang seperti kami," gumam Jaemin ketus, "Tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa kami tidak seperti itu. Kalaupun kau memang ingin Dohyun meninggalkan Haeun, aku bisa berbicara dengan Dohyun dan kami tetap tidak mau menerima sepeser pun darimu."

Mark terkekeh, "Sepertinya kata-kataku selalu menyinggungmu ya," lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "Maafkan aku."

Hening. Hening yang lama sampai kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka. Jaemin menatap tertarik kepada cokelat panas yang diletakkan di depannya, cokelat itu mengepul di dalam cangkir putih yang besar, tampak kental, manis dan begitu nikmat. Dia tidak dapat menahan diri. Dengan sangat berminat diambilnya cangkir itu, dihirupnya aroma cokelat yang nikmat, sebelum kemudian meneguknya. Rasa manis cokelat, bercampur dengan aroma khas yang nikmat dan kehangatan yang menenangkan melalui tenggorokannya. Jaemin suka. Dan dia berjanji akan terus kembali ke cafe ini untuk mencicipi cokelat panas yang nikmat ini.

Lama kemudian baru Jaemin menyadari bahwa dia sibuk dengan cokelatnya dan melupakan Mark. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, barulah disadari bahwa Mark sedari tadi mengamatinya sambil tersenyum geli.

Pipinya merah padam menahan malu dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Mark pada hal lain, "Lalu apa maksudmu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?" Jaemin bergumam, berusaha mengembalikan percakapan ke konteks semula.

Mark tercenung, "Meskipun tidak setuju, Haeun tidak berani membantah permintaan _eomma_ supaya dia menikah denganku. Dan aku juga tidak mau terjebak situasi pernikahan yang aneh, dengan adikku sendiri. Tetapi _eomma_ bukanlah orang yang mudah di bantah, dia bisa keras kepala kalau dia mau. Apalagi dia melihat kalau selama ini aku dan Haeun belum berhasil dengan hubungan percintaan kami. Kau tahu, Haeun belum berani mengenalkan Dohyun kepada _eomma_." Dengan tenang Mark menatap Jaemin, tajam, "Perlu kau tahu Jaemin, _eomma_ menderita lemah jantung, kalau ada hal-hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya, atau membuatnya terkejut maupun sedih, kami khawatir akan berakibat fatal kepada kesehatannya. Belum lagi sebuah beban berat di pundakku, karena aku anak angkat yang berhutang budi kepada _eomma_ , aku tidak bisa menolak idenya mentah-mentah begitu saja."

 _Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti dilema yang dirasakan Mark_. Batin Jaemin.

"Kemudian sebuah ide tercetus di benakku," sambung Mark, " _Eomma_ tidak akan sedih kalau tahu bahwa kami masing-masing punya alasan untuk menolak pernikahan itu. Haeun bisa menunjukkan kepada _eomma_ bahwa dia bahagia kepada _eomma_ , dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama... Masalahnya..." Mark memajukan tubuhnya, dan menatap intens kepada Jaemin, "Aku tidak punya seseorang yang bisa kubawa kepada _eomma_."

Jaemin mengernyit, "Kau bisa membawa wanita manapun yang kau mau, begitulah yang kudengar."

Mark terkekeh, "Betul, sangat gampang mencari wanita yang mau denganku. Tetapi sangat susah membawa seseorang yang bisa kubawa ke hadapan _eomma_ untuk kemudian diterimanya. _Eomma_ memiliki insting sangat tajam terhadap pasanganku."

Jaemin terdiam, entah kenapa merasa penuh antisipasi. "Jadi Jaemin, aku mengusulkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu. Maukah kau, berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, calon isteriku untuk kubawa ke hadapan _eomma_?"

 _Lelaki ini sudah gila rupanya. Menawarkan hal seperti itu kepadanya?_

"Kau sepertinya perlu memeriksakan otakmu ke dokter." Jaemin menggeram marah lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja mereka, "Sepertinya sudah cukup aku berada di sini."

"Jaemin." nada suara Mark yang tenang itu entah kenapa berhasil membuat Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Mark.

"Kau harus pikirkan ulang sebelum menolak ide ini. _Eomma_ ku merencanakan pernikahanku dan Haeun ahkir tahun ini. Kalau kita tidak bisa bekerja sama demi adik-adik kita, mereka akan patah hati."

Jaemin tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran perkataan Mark, disini bukan hanya Mark dan dirinya saja yang terlibat, ada kepentingan Dohyun dan Haeun di sini.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tetapi yang pasti Jaemin tahu bahwa perasaan yang dirasakan Dohyun kepada Haeun sangat kuat, Jaemin yakin itu. Dohyun tidak pernah secinta ini kepada seorang perempuan. Dan mengetahui bahwa Haeun akan menikah dengan Mark akhir tahun ini pasti akan membuat Dohyun terpuruk.

Tetapi ide untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan Mark, berpura-pura menjadi calon isterinya, masih terasa seperti ide gila yang sedikit menakutkan di benaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki ini selain sebagai kakak Haeun dan sedikit membaca kesan penakluk perempuan maupun lelaki pada auranya. _Beranikah dia?_

"Aku berjanji, ketika permasalahan sudah beres dan _eomma_ bisa menerima bahwa aku dan Haeun berhak menentukan cinta sejati kami masing-masing, kita bisa melepaskan ikatan di antara kita tanpa masalah, mungkin aku bisa bercerita bahwa kau dan aku pada ahkirnya tidak cocok. Tentang Haeun dan Dohyun, biarlah mereka menentukan masa depan mereka masing-masing."

Perkataan Mark terasa begitu menggoda, karena membuat semuanya tampak berjalan mudah.

Jaemin menghela napas panjang, "Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir."

"Oke." Mark menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Jaemin, "Hubungi aku di sini kalau kau sudah siap memberikan jawaban. Tapi ingat Jaemin, jangan terlalu lama, waktu kita sedikit."

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadi aku menjemput _hyung_ ke TK, tapi kepala sekolah bilang _hyung_ sudah pulang, bersama seorang pria." Dohyun menatap Jaemin mengernyit, "Katanya pria itu naik mobil mewah," adiknya itu langsung menyambutnya ketika Jaemin berjalan memasuki rumah.

Tadi Jaemin tidak mau pulang diantar oleh Mark, syukurlah. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana kagetnya Dohyun kalau melihat Jaemin di antar pulang oleh kakak Haeun.

Mungkin Dohyun akan lebih kaget lagi kalau pada ahkirnya Jaemin menyetujui kesepakatan yang diajukan Mark. Tetapi itu nanti, Jaemin harus memikirkan segalanya dengan baik terlebih dahulu.

" _Hyung_?" Dohyun mendesah ketika Jaemin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh...yang pulang bersamaku? Eh dia seorang teman kuliah _hyung_ dulu, kami berjanji bertemu untuk membahas reuni angkatan kami," jawab Jaemin asal-asalan.

Dan rupanya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Dohyun, "Pria itu bukan Jaehyun kan _hyung_? Aku tahu kita bertemu dengannya di pesta kemarin, dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah dekat denganmu dan pernah menjemputmu dengan mobil mewahnya dulu... Maafkan pertanyaanku ini _hyung_ , aku cuma takut kau berhubungan lagi dengannya dan mengalami kesakitan seperti dulu lagi."

Sejenak Jaemin mencerna kata-kata Dohyun, semula dia hendak marah karena Dohyun seolah menuduhnya, kemudian hatinya menyadari bahwa Dohyun sungguh menyayanginya dan mencemaskan Jaemin.

"Tidak Dohyun- _ah_ , aku tidak pernah memikirkan Jaehyun _hyung_ lagi, meskipun hati ini masih sakit, tetapi perasaan itu sudah mati."

Apalagi kemarin, setelah dia mengalami penghinaan oleh tunangan Jaehyun dan lelaki itu seperti tanpa daya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, "Dan kau bisa tenang, yang menjemputku tadi benar-benar bukan Jaehyun _hyung_."

Dohyun menarik napas lega, lalu merengkuh Jaemin ke dalam pelukannya, "Syukurlah... Aku sebenarnya mencemaskanmu _hyung_ , karena aku semalam ada di pesta itu, melihat sendiri kau bertemu dengan Jaehyun yang dulu pernah begitu kau cintai. Aku ingat betapa terpuruknya kau dulu, aku cuma takut kau, _hyung_ ku yang paling kusayangi disakiti lagi olehnya."

Jaemin tersenyum penuh haru dan membalas pelukan Dohyun, "Aku sudah dewasa dan sudah kuat Dohyun, tidak seperti dulu lagi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Dohyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap serius, "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah tidak suka dengan Jaehyun dari awal dia memang kelihatan seperti lelaki yang lemah, tapi waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak berani berpendapat, apalagi ketika aku melihat kau begitu mencintainya, ketika kau dulu disakiti aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang aku juga sudah dewasa _hyung_ , kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kalau ada lelaki yang berani-beraninya mendekatimu, mereka harus melalui aku, dan kalau mereka menyakitimu, akan kuhajar mereka sampai babak belur."

Jaemin terkekeh geli dan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, kalau dia benar-benar menerima kesepakatan dari Mark, situasi antara mereka berempat, Jaemin, Dohyun, Mark dan Haeun pasti akan menjadi sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana kabar Haeun?" Jaemin bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran tentang Mark. Mendengar nama perempuan yang dicintainya itu, seketika itu pula tatapan Dohyun berbinar.

"Haeun sungguh perempuan yang luar biasa." Dohyun tertawa sendiri, "Dengan latar belakangnya yang seperti itu, dia sungguh nggak keberatan jalan-jalan dengan mobil butut kepunyaan kita, makan jajanan di pinggir jalan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya _hyung_. Semoga kemarin kesan kita ke _oppa_ Haeun bagus ya. Aku nggak bisa membayangkan kalau kami harus menghadapi ketidaksetujuan dari keluarga Haeun, karena saat ini kami sungguh menghadapi setiap waktu dengan berbahagia." Dohyun menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya dengan bersemangat, "Malam ini aku mengajak Haeun supaya makan malam di rumah kita, agar dia bisa lebih mengenal _eomma_. _Eomma_ juga senang sekali. Beliau sedang ke pasar untuk berbelanja untuk masakan makan malam."

Jaemin tersenyum, antara miris sekaligus tersentuh dengan kebahagiaan Dohyun. Tiba-tiba sebuah keputusan sudah muncul di benaknya.

Sambil beralasan ingin berganti pakaian, Jaemin pun melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengeluarkan kartu nama Mark dari saku bajunya.

Saat ini, sebagai seorang kakak, mungkin inilah yang bisa dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan Dohyun.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan di pencetnya nomor itu. Kemudian tegang menunggu hubungan tersambungkan.

Dalam deringan ketiga, ponsel diangkat dan suara Mark yang dalam menyahut di sana.

"Halo?"

Jaemin menelan ludah, suaranya terasa tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika akan menyatakan keputusannya itu.

Tetapi dia lalu teringat kepada Dohyun, binar-binar mata lelaki itu ketika membicarakan tentang Haeun sungguh membuat Jaemin yakin betapa sakitnya kalau Dohyun harus dipaksa meninggalkan Haeun. Jaemin akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkan Dohyun dari kesakitan, meskipun kebahagiaannya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Halo... Ini Jaemin... Aku... Aku cuma mau bilang, aku akan melakukan kesepakatan yang kau bicarakan tadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Hai..

Chap 2 up.

Btw, Markmin shipper pada kemana nihh? Lagi UNkah?

Aku datang bawa projek remake Novel Series Colorful of Love punya kak Santhy Agatha, pasti tahu dong novelnya…

 _1\. [Brown Afternoon] "Perjanjian Hati" Marmin (Mark Lee x Na Jaemin) Version,_

 _2\. [Grey Morning] "Sweet Enemy" Noren (Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun) Version,_

 _3\. [Red Night] "You've Got Me From Hello" Luchan (Lucas Wong/Wong Yuk hei xLee Haechan),_

 _4\. [Green Daylight] "Pembunuh Cahaya" Noren atau Markren (kalian suka yang mana?)_

Saran dong untuk no 4 pairnya sapa? Lagi suka Noren ma Markren nihh akunya.. sebenernya niat awal tuhh no 4 Sungchen (Jisung x Chenle) tapi karena si nat nat gak bisa banyangin Jisung nyetir mobil, jadi ku ganti pair..

Btw lagi, nanti kemungkinan 1-3 saling berhubungan karena si Jaemin, Renjun, ma Haechan suka ke café yg Markmin kunjungi di atas.. jadi intinya mereka berada di tempat yang sama dengan cerita diri mereka masing-masing berbeda. Trus karena 4 castnya sama jadi gg berhubungan dehh dengan 1-3. Kalian paham maksudku?

Kalo penasaran, silahkan mampir di lapakku yaaa. Kalo penasaran aja, kalo gg, gg mampir juga gpp.. gg maksa

Terakhir review jusseyooo..

Sign

Minnie


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 **Brown Afternoon "Perjanjian Hati" (Markmin Ver)**

 **Cast :**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Na Dohyun (OC)**

 **Lee Haeun (OC)**

 **Dll..**

 **Summary:**

 **Jaemin dan Mark. Kedua anak manusia ini akhirnya terikat oleh perjanjian pernikahan, yang membuat mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri, tanpa rasa cinta. Akankah perjanjian yang semula hanya sebagai perlindungan terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, bisa berubah menjadi perjanjian hati?**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T  
**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi MARKMIN , cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Perjanjian Hati... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg mengeremake..  
**

 **-OoO-**

" _Terasa begitu menyakitkan kehilanganmu dulu.. Terasa begitu menghancurkan kalbu ketika mencoba melupakanmu..._

 _Sampai akhirnya kusadari, kau tak seberharga itu_ ,. _Dan ternyata aku tidak mencintaimu sedalam itu"_

(..︣•_︣•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..︡•_•︠..)kkkk

Hening sejenak. Lalu Mark berdehem di seberang sana.

"Kau yakin?"

Kenapa di saat Jaemin berusaha menguatkan dirinya demi adiknya, Mark malahan bertanya seperti itu? Jaemin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Aku yakin."

"Aku akan marah besar kalau kau berubah pikiran di tengah-tengah rencana kita."

Memangnya dia siapa? Dan apa peduli Jaemin kalau Mark marah? Tetapi tiba-tiba Jaemin teringat bahwa Mark bisa menakutkan kalau dia mau.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran," gumam Jaemin, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatur semuanya."

Lalu percakapan ditutup, tanpa ucapan apapun. Meninggalkan Jaemin yang mengerutkan kening karena ketidaksopanan Mark.

 **-OoO-**

Aroma wangi menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. _Eomma_ benar-benar serius membuat makan malamnya kali ini. Jaemin melangkah ke arah dapur sehabis mandi dan tersenyum melihat _eomma_ nya sedang memasukkan pudding karamel yang terlihat lezat ke lemari es.

"Wow, kita makan malam besar hari ini," goda Jaemin lembut sambil membuka tutup panci, di dalamnya ada sup jamur andalan _eomma_ nya yang paling enak.

Sang _eomma_ tersenyum lembut pada Jaemin, " _Eomma_ senang melihat Dohyun bahagia Jaemin, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ya _eomma_ , Dohyun benar-benar tampak dimabuk asmara." Jaemin mencomot kue keju dari toples di meja makan dan mengunyahnya, " _Eomma_ suka dengan Haeun?"

"Dia anak yang sopan. _Eomma_ cukup senang." Sang _eomma_ lalu melirik Jaemin dengan hati-hati, " _Eomma_ tahu kau akan jengkel kalau _eomma_ bertanya lagi, tetapi bagaimana denganmu Jaemin? Apakah kau sudah... Sudah melupakan..."

Pertanyaan _eomma_ nya itu selalu membuat suasana hati Jaemin mendung. Dulu _eomma_ nyalah yang paling keras mendorong semangat Jaemin agar bangkit dari keterpurukan sejak ditinggalkan oleh Jaehyun dan meskipun kadang jengkel dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan _eomma_ nya, Jaemin sadar bahwa ini semua karena sang _eomma_ menyayanginya dan mencemaskannya karena selama ini Jaemin tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun.

" _Eomma_ tidak usah mencemaskan Jaemin, ya." Jaemin mencoba tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan _eomma_ nya, "Jaemin pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang baik pada saatnya nanti."

Tiba-tiba Jaemin teringat akan Mark. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan _eomma_ nya ketika Mark dan Jaemin benar-benar melaksanakan perjanjian untuk bersandiwara ini?

 **-OoO-**

"Haeun sudah datang." Dohyun berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu depan, sedang Jaemin masih membantu _eomma_ nya membereskan piring dan menata meja makan.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan terdengar suara-suara percakapan. Lama-kelamaan Jaemin mengernyit. Suara laki-laki yang dalam itu bukan suara Dohyun... Dia tahu persis itu suara siapa!

Belum sempat Jaemin melakukan sesuatu, Dohyun sudah masuk ke ruang tengah, dengan Haeun dan Mark ikut di belakangnya.

" _Eomma_ , Jaemin _hyung_ , Haeun datang bersama _oppa_ nya," gumam Dohyun gembira.

Haeun segera masuk dan tersenyum ramah lalu menyalami _eomma_ Jaemin, dan memeluk Jaemin. Mark menyusul di belakangnya dalam diam, menyalami _eomma_ Jaemin dengan sopan, kemudian berdiri di depan Jaemin dan tersenyum.

"Hai Jaemin," gumamnya penuh arti. Jaemin menatap Mark dengan tatapan memperingatkan lalu mencoba tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat datang." senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya. Dan segera setelah itu Jaemin menggumamkan berbagai alasan dan melarikan diri ke dapur.

Tetapi ketika seluruh alasan sudah habis, Jaemin terpaksa ke ruang tengah, dan mereka segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Entah memakai trik apa, Mark pada akhirnya duduk di sebelah Jaemin, dan lelaki itu seolah-olah sengaja, menyenggol tangan Jaemin setiap saat sehingga membuat Jaemin benar-benar jengkel.

Acara makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan karena Dohyun dan Haeun dengan senang hati meramaikan percakapan dengan kisah-kisah mereka. Jaemin sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah pasangan yang sangat saling mencintai itu, begitu pun _eomma_ nya.

Sementara Mark... Hah? Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? Meskipun menyantap makanan yang sederhana, gayanya benar-benar seperti makan di restoran bintang lima, sangat elegan. Dan dia banyak memasang ekspresi datar dan sopan, hanya tersenyum jika memang waktunya tersenyum.

Ketika makan malam sudah dibereskan, Mark melakukan tindakan tak terduga dengan menatap _Eomma_ Jaemin lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih _ahjumma_ , masakannya enak sekali," gumamnya tenang, tetapi mampu membuat _eomma_ Jaemin yang sudah setengah baya itu tersipu malu.

Dasar _playboy_. Tukas Jaemin dalam hati, sampai-sampai Mark juga menebarkan pesonanya kepada _eomma_ nya.

 _Eomma_ Jaemin tampak melirik anak sulungnya yang memasang wajah cemberut, lalu melirik ekspresi Mark yang terlihat geli di sebelahnya, perempuan tua itu mengangkat alis lalu kemudian tersenyum.

" _Eomma_ undur diri istirahat di dalam dulu ya, silahkan dilanjutkan kalau masih ingin mengobrol-ngobrol."

 _Eomma_ Jaemin pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya di ruang belakang. Jaemin langsung berdiri dan membereskan meja makan, sementara Dohyun mengajak Haeun dan Mark ke ruang tamu.

 **-OoO-**

Setelah membereskan meja makan dan dapur, Jaemin termangu di sana. Haruskah dia keluar lagi ke ruang tamu? Dorongan hatinya ingin masuk saja ke kamar dan tak keluar-keluar lagi. Mark, entah kenapa terlalu menebarkan aura mengintimidasi kepada Jaemin, dan itu mengganggunya.

 _Tetapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Dohyun sendirian di sana menghadapi Mark._

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Jaemin melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika Jaemin masuk ke ruang tamu, Dohyun tampak sedang bercakap-cakap canggung dengan Mark, dan Haeun duduk diam menyimak di sebelah Dohyun.

Mark sedikit melirik ke arah Jaemin yang memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sudut sofa yang terjauh dari Mark, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang Haeun," gumam Mark tenang.

Haeun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap kakaknya memprotes. Dia masih ingin bersama Dohyun lebih lama lagi, "Tetapi aku masih ingin di sini, _oppa_ pulang duluan saja, nanti aku biarkan di antar oleh Dohyun."

Tatapan Mark langsung menajam, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Haeun. Kau tahu _eomma_ seperti apa. Dia menyuruhku mengantarmu, dan aku juga yang harus membawamu pulang."

Suasana menjadi canggung dengan Dohyun yang bingung harus berkata apa-apa di tengah-tengah ketegangan kakak beradik itu.

Jaemin langsung berdeham, mencoba menyelamatkan suasana.

"Mungkin kau bisa menunda kepulanganmu sebentar, Haeun." suara Jaemin jadi tertelan ketika dia merasakan Mark menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi kepadanya, "Aku... Aku ingin bicara dengan _oppa_ mu dulu."

"Bicara apa?" sela Mark sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaemin menantang.

Dengan marah Jaemin mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak di sini, mari ikut aku ke teras samping."

 **-OoO-**

Mark mengikuti Jaemin melangkah ke teras samping yang menghadap kebun bunga, yang ditanam dan dirawat sendiri oleh Jaemin. Teras itu kecil, tetapi cukup indah. Jaemin senang sekali duduk-duduk di sana, di bangku kayu yang tersedia, sambil menatap kebun bunganya di sore hari.

Dia lalu duduk di bangku kayu itu dan menatap Mark yang memilih bersandar di pilar kanopi sambil bersedekap dan menatap Jaemin.

" _Well?_ Mau bicara apa?"

Jaemin mendengus, "Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa denganmu, aku hanya memberi mereka kesempatan berduaan tanpa gangguanmu."

Mark terkekeh, "Kau juga memberiku kesempatan berduaan denganmu."

Tatapan Jaemin langsung berubah waspada, "Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Mata Mark menajam, seperti serigala yang berhasil memperangkap mangsanya, tetapi tidak berniat membunuhnya melainkan ingin memain-mainkannya dulu sebelum dimakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut kepadaku Jaemin? Kau selalu waspada ketika aku mendekat, menyentuhmu... Kau harus berlatih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku kalau kau ingin sandiwara ini berhasil."

 _Terbiasa dengan sentuhan Mark?_ Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Jaemin meremang.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku cuma tidak suka dengan kedekatanmu yang kau paksakan."

"Hm... Kau tidak terbiasa berdekatan dan disentuh lelaki ya? Aku paham, mengingat kekasih terakhirmu benar-benar lelaki yang tidak pantas disebut lelaki."

Pipi Jaemin memerah, teringat kata-kata Mark bahwa lelaki itu sudah menyelidiki keseluruhan kehidupannya, tidak bisa dibantah, Mark pasti sudah tahu kisahnya dengan Jaehyun.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama Jaehyun di sini."

"Penyelidikku bilang kau patah hati dan hancur ketika Jaehyun mencampakkanmu, lelaki itu tidak bisa melawan permintaan _eomma_ nya yang masih menganut sistem feodal. Seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak jadi dengannya." Mark menatap Jaemin penuh perhitungan, "Aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam kepadanya."

"Aku tidak butuh membalas dendam kepada siapapun!" Jaemin berdiri dengan emosi dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan marah yang meluap-luap, "Sebelumnya, aku pikir bekerjasama denganmu adalah jalan yang terbaik, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar bahwa aku salah! Aku tidak mau bersandiwara sebagai pasangan denganmu, membayangkannya saja aku muak."

Mata Mark menyala, kalau Jaemin lebih mengenal Mark, dia seharusnya sadar bahwa dia harus mundur, tetapi sayangnya Jaemin tidak tahu.

"Muak katamu? Kenapa kau muak kepadaku?"

"Karena kau lelaki kaya yang merasa bisa memainkan orang lain seperti boneka! Dan kau suka merendahkan orang miskin!"

Mark berdiri mendekat melangkah di depan Jaemin, lalu mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Aku menawarkan perjanjian kerjasama itu demi adikmu juga. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," desisnya geram.

Jaemin mencibir, "Demi adikku? Demi adik kita? _Bohong._ Kupikir kau terlalu egois untuk berkorban demi seseorang, menurutku kau menawarkan sandiwara ini agar bisa terbebas dari kewajiban membalas budi kepada _eomma_ mu, padahal kau tak ingin menikahi Haeun." Jaemin menatap Mark menantang, "Benar bukan? Semua rencana ini, hanya demi kepentinganmu."

Kali ini api di mata Mark makin membara, "Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu..."

Lalu tanpa di duga, lelaki itu tiba-tiba menarik pundak Jaemin mendekat dan mendorong belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya ke arahnya, bibir Jaemin berada dekat sekali dengan bibir Mark, dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Mark melumatnya, dengan begitu ahli, sementara Jaemin hanya terpaku kaget.

Setelah itu dengan santai Mark melepasnya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

 _Dengan Lembut?_ Jaemin termangu masih terlalu shock atas perbuatan Mark yang tiba-tiba itu, lalu dia melirik ke belakang punggung Mark dan melihat Dohyun bersama Haeun sedang berdiri terpaku di lorong, tak kalah kaget melihat adegan Mark dan Jaemin... _Jadi itu alasannya._

Mark menoleh dan akting kagetnya ketika melihat Dohyun dan Haeun yang berdiri di lorong teras begitu bagus hingga Jaemin mencibir benci melihatnya.

"Ah... Haeun, Dohyun... kalian sudah lama di sini?"

Dohyun dan Haeun saling berpandangan, salah tingkah.

"Kami baru saja ke sini, Haeun ingin pulang jadi kami kesini dan..." suara Dohyun tertelan dan dia menatap ragu ke arah Jaemin, Dohyun sangat mengenal _hyung_ nya, sejak dicampakkan oleh Jaehyun _hyung_ nya itu jadi menutup diri terhadap semua lelaki, khususnya lelaki kaya. _Tetapi kenapa sekarang_ hyung _berpelukan dan berciuman dengan Mark_ hyung? _Sosok lelaki yang sudah pasti masuk ke kriteria yang dibencinya?_

Sementara itu Haeun menatap ragu ke arah Mark. Dia juga sangat mengenal kakak lelakinya yang satu ini. Mark tidak pernah suka menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun, karena itulah dia selalu menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan modern dan bebas yang bersedia menjalin hubungan tanpa status dengannya. _Tetapi sekarang, Mark_ oppa _dengan Jaemin_ oppa _?_

Mark berdehem, kemudian merangkul Jaemin dalam lengannya dan merapatkan tubuh Jaemin ke arahnya.

"Karena kalian sudah melihat kami, mungkin kami harus menjelaskan," Mark menoleh dengan tatapan mesra yang palsu pada Jaemin, "Kita jelaskan saja pada mereka ya sayang?"

Pipi Jaemin memerah dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk. Masih terbayang olehnya bibir Mark yang panas melumatnya tanpa permisi. _Kurang ajar lelaki itu!_

" _Hyung_ mu dan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak lama, Dohyun... Kalau boleh dibilang, aku yang mengejarnya." Mark terkekeh, "Dan _hyung_ mu sangat susah didapatkan... Meskipun aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya." Senyum Mark melebar, "Ketika mengetahui di pesta itu bahwa Jaemin adalah _hyung_ mu, aku sangat senang, tetapi Jaemin menyuruhku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dulu, karena dia belum menjelaskan hubungan kami kepadamu..." dengan lembut Mark mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaemin, "Barusan Jaemin menerima pernyataan keseriusanku, aku terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya, dan ternyata kalian melihatnya sebelum kami sempat menjelaskan."

Dohyun dan Haeun tampak mencerna penjelasan Mark yang sangat lancar itu. Kemudian Haeun yang tersenyum duluan. Dia teringat tuntutan sang _eomma_ yang begitu membebaninya dan menyadari bahwa kedekatan Mark dengan Jaemin adalah jalan keluar yang sangat tepat untuk menolak tuntutan _eomma_ nya tanpa menyakitinya atau mengganggu kondisi kesehatannya.

Dengan ceria dia melangkah mendekat, lalu memeluk Jaemin yang masih diam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Jaemin _oppa_ , aku turut senang, kuharap kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenar-benarnya, _oppa_ pasti sudah tahu, aku dan Mark _oppa_ bukan saudara kandung, jadi _oppa_ bisa menikah dengan Mark _oppa_ nantinya dan aku dengan Dohyun." Gumamnya dalam senyum.

Jaemin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung harus berkata apa. Dengan cerdiknya Mark sudah menempatkan Jaemin pada posisi yang tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Sama-sama Haeun." bisiknya lembut, "Aku senang kau menjadi adikku."

Jaemin melirik ke arah Dohyun dan menilai ekspresinya. Kecurigaan di mata adik lelakinya itu sudah memudar, Jaemin merasa lega.

 _Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur, meskipun aku tidak yakin, apa yang akan terjadi nanti._

 **-OoO-**

Pagi harinya ketika Dohyun sudah berangkat kuliah dari pagi dan Jaemin sedang menyantap nasi goreng sarapannya di meja makan, _eomma_ nya menghampiri.

Jaemin sudah tahu arti tatapan _eomma_ nya itu. Dohyun pasti sudah bercerita kepada _eomma_ nya tadi pagi.

"Kau mengajar kelas siang?" sang _eomma_ duduk di sebelahnya.

Jaemin menelan suapan terakhir nasi gorengnya dan meneguk teh panas di meja. "Iya _eomma_." Dia sudah menyiapkan hati untuk ditanyai.

" _Eomma_ mendengar cerita dari Dohyun tadi pagi. Bahwa kau dan Mark..."

"Kami memang menjalin hubungan."

Sang _eomma_ mengernyitkan kening, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita? Bahkan _eomma_ sama sekali tidak tahu, seolah-olah Mark dulunya tidak ada didalam kehidupanmu, lalu tiba-tiba dia muncul begitu saja."

 _Eommanya benar_. Jaemin sangat kagum akan insting seorang ibu. _Eomma_ nya pasti merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tetapi Jaemin harus bisa meyakinkan _eomma_ nya. "Kami memilih merahasiakan hubungan kami," gumamnya pelan, meminta maaf kepada Tuhan karena telah membohongi _eomma_ nya sendiri.

"Tapi… Dimana kalian berkenalan? Sungguh kebetulan sekali bahwa Mark adalah _oppa_ nya Haeun."

Otak Jaemin langsung berputar, "Kami mengenal sudah lama, ada event sekolah yang melibatkan donatur, dan Mark salah satu donaturnya," Jaemin mengernyit. Berharap semoga _eomma_ nya tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, dia tidak ingin menambah kebohongannya lagi.

"Oh." _eomma_ nya tampaknya mulai menerima penjelasan Jaemin, "Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh yakin dengan Mark…? Kau tahu, dia lelaki kaya," gumam _eomma_ nya hati-hati.

Jaemin menghela napas panjang, "Mark berbeda dari Jaehyun _eomma_. Dan aku sangat yakin akan perasaan kami."

 **-OoO-**

Jaemin melihat lelaki yang berdiri di lorong TK itu dan mengernyit.

 _Untuk apa Jaehyun datang ke sini?_

Langkahnya melambat ketika makin mendekati Jaehyun, sedangkan Jaehyun yang semula berdiri santai langsung berdiri tegak ketika mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Jaemin langsung.

Jaehyun tampak salah tingkah dan tersenyum, "Apa kabar Jaemin?"

Kenapa Jaehyun kemari? Pertanyaan itu berkutat di benaknya, membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Kabarku baik, kau bisa lihat sendiri." _Aku bisa bangkit tanpamu dan melanjutkan hidupku_. Sambung Jaemin dalam hati.

Jaehyun berdehem tampak salah tingkah, "Aku terkejut melihatmu di pesta itu... Apalagi mengetahui bahwa kau kekasih Tuan Mark..." lelaki itu memandang sekeliling seolah menghindar, "Doyoung bercerita pada _eomma_ tentang pertemuannya denganmu, dan _eomma_ merasa cemas... Dia... Dia menyuruhku kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sakit hati antara kita di masa lalu, kau tahu... Perusahaan keluarga kami merupakan mitra bisnis Tuan Mark dan kemitraan ini sangat penting... Aku hanya ingin memastikan hubunganmu dengan Tuan Mark tidak akan mempengaruhi kebijakannya atas perusahaan kami."

Hati Jaemin terasa di gores-gores dengan cakar tajam mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. Lelaki ini datang kepadanya bukan untuk minta maaf karena telah mencampakkannya dengan kejam dua tahun lalu, karena telah memperlakukannya seperti sampah atas kemiskinannya. Lelaki ini datang hanya sebagai boneka _eomma_ nya, untuk kepentingan bisnis perusahaannya.

 _Kenapa dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kepada lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain?_ Hati Jaemin terasa sakit

"Aku sudah melupakanmu Jaehyun _hyung_ , bahkan tidak terpikirkan sama sekali tentangmu. Tidak ada dendam masa lalu di hatiku, kau bisa tenang," Jaemin bergumam, berusaha terdengar tegas.

Jaehyun menatap Jaemin dalam-dalam. Apa benar Jaemin melihat sekilas ketersinggungan Jaehyun ketika Jaemin mengatakan bahwa dia dengan mudahnya bisa melupakan Jaehyun?

"Oh begitu." Jaehyun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikannya kepada _eomma_ , oh ya, kau dapat salam dari _eomma_ , kalau kau ada waktu, mainlah kapan-kapan ke rumah."

Jaemin terkenang hari di mana Jaehyun membawa Jaemin ke rumahnya. _Eomma_ Jaehyun adalah perempuan dingin berwajah aristrokat yang memandang Jaemin dengan mencemooh, bahkan tidak mau menjabat tangan Jaemin. Apakah hubungannya dengan Mark menaikkan derajatnya di mata _eomma_ Jaehyun? Sebegitu dangkalkah penilaian _eomma_ Jaehyun terhadap manusia? Hanya berdasarkan hartanya?

"Ya. Sampaikan salam kembali pada _eomma_ mu." Jaemin melangkah hendak melewati Jaehyun, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun meraih lengannya, setengah mencengkeram.

"Tunggu dulu Jaemin, ada yang ingin kukatakan... Kau... apakah kau mencintai Tuan Mark? Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan sudah melupakan aku?"

"Tentu saja _dia mencintaiku_ dan sudah melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu."

Suara dalam yang khas itu membuat Jaemin dan Jaehyun sama-sama kaget, pegangan Jaehyun ke tangan Jaemin langsung terlepas.

Mark entah kenapa sudah berdiri di sana dan menatap Jaehyun dengan tajam, lalu tersenyum palsu menatap Jaemin.

"Hai sayang, maafkan aku terlambat menjemputmu ya, tadi aku terhambat sebentar di jalan," Mark langsung melangkah mendekati Jaemin, berdiri sedikit di depan Jaemin, seolah menghalangi Jaehyun berdekatan dengan Jaemin.

"Oh... Selamat siang Tuan Mark." Jaehyun tampak gugup, menatap sekeliling, seolah-olah ingin segera lari dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini, tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak cerah seolah mengingat sesuatu, dikeluarkannya amplop cantik nan elegan berwarna ungu dari saku dalam jas nya, "Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan pernikahan ini untuk Jaemin," diletakkannya amplop itu di tangan Jaemin, "Untuk Tuan Mark undangan sudah di sampaikan secara resmi melakui sekretaris anda." Jaehyun mencoba tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Jaemin menatap punggung Jaehyun yang melangkah menjauh, kemudian menghela napas dan menatap undangan cantik di tangannya, pernikahan Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan mendampingiku datang di pesta itu," gumam Mark datar, "Kau bisa datang dengan kepala tegak dan tunjukkan kepada laki-laki bodoh itu kalau kau terlalu baik untuknya."

Tanpa sadar Jaemin tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata Mark yang mirip seperti pembelaan untuknya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mungkin bisa dibicarakan nanti saja," desahnya, lalu menatap Mark dan mengernyit bertanya-tanya kenapa Mark tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di TK tempatnya mengajar tanpa pemberitahuan, "Kenapa kau kemari?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Well waktunya sudah tiba, _eomma_ ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan aktingmu sebaik-baiknya."

"Apa?" Jaemin terperangah, kaget dengan pemberitahuan itu.

Mark hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Haeun menceritakan semuanya kepada _eomma_ , dan _eomma_ sangat tertarik mendengarnya, kemungkinan aku menemukan pasangan hidup yang kucintai dan kupilih sendiri membuatnya sangat bahagia," Mark tersenyum pahit, " _Eomma_ sangat penasaran denganmu dan memintaku mengajakmu menemuinya."

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Wah, Mark kamu pinter banget jebak anakku.. kkkk

Oh, untuk projek remake Novel Series Colorful of Love ke-4, dengan pertimbangan sematang-matangnya aku memutuskan setelah perang dunia batin ke 3, 4, 5, 6 selama berhari-hari/slap/(lebay bangeett -_-) aku milih MarkRen. Karena setelah aku pikir-pikir SungChen mereka terlalu kecil untuk cerita tentang pernikahan, dan aku masih belum bisa membayangkan Jisung jadi suami jahat karena wajahnya masih polos bgt tauuu, terus untuk Noren sebenernya Jeno pantas sih jadi suami kejem, tp aku memihak ke Mark gara-gara tadi aku lihat Mark nyuapin Renjun di NCT LIFE Mini BEHIND (meski renjun gimana gituhh ekspresinya ketika disuapin) jadi lah aku milih MarkRen.. hehehe

Untuk yang milih Noren atau Sungchen kalian jangan kecewa yaa.. aku buatin kok ff projek oneshoot tentang Noren, Sungchen, bahkan ff Minren, Haeren juga.. tapi tunggu aku selesai dengan semua utsku yaa..

Untuk ff projek remake ini aku bakal tetep update kok walau sedang uts, karena ini cuma ngedits doang, beda dengan ff hasil pemikiran otak sendiri yg membutuhkan fokus tingkat tinggi..

Untuk ff "Pilih Siapa?" dan "New Story" bentar yaa, sedang proses pengetikan..

Balesan Review Chap 2…

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** iyaa kak, brown afternoon, grey morning, red night saling berhubungan makanya castnya gg sama setiap chapter, aku sengaja menyebar member NCT disetiap cerita. Jadi kak yukkei gak bakal nemu Jaedo di grey maupun red, trus kun yuta juga gg ada di brown maupun red, dan taeten juga gg ada di brown maupun grey.. untuk ke-4 noren aku gg bisa menuhi kak, aku ingin sekali-kali buat markren.. so, mian… hhehe

 **fangirlalala:** enak banget punya kakak kayak Jaemin, rela berkorban buat adiknya,, aku jadi pingin punya kakak kayak Jaemin, tp aku udah punya 3 kakak, masak aku nambah kakak lagi? Untuk Norennya maafnya,, tp sebagai permintaan maaf aku buatin kok ff Noren, tp setelah uts.. hehehe.. kamu baca aja ff "Grey Morning" itu pairnya Noren kok..

 **hyunelf13:** inih dah next…

 **ludfidongsun:** iyaa nihh nana sesuatu bgtt, Mark emang gila.. kalo SungChen aku juga maksa banget bayangin Jisung kejem ama chenle, kayaknya jangan dehh.. untuk Sungchen aku buatin ff mereka temanya kehidupan sekolah aja, agar pas dengan umur mereka..

 **ugotnajaem:** kamu sukaaa? Inih udah aku lanjut…

Dann untuk "Grey Morning (Noren Ver)", "Red Night (YuChan Ver)", "Green Daylight (MarkRen Ver)" aku publish besok sore, so, kalian tunggu yaa…

Sign

Minnie


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 **Brown Afternoon "Perjanjian Hati" (Markmin Ver)**

 **Cast :**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Kim Doyoung**

 **Na Dohyun (OC)**

 **Lee Haeun (OC)**

 **Dll..**

 **Summary:**

 **Jaemin dan Mark. Kedua anak manusia ini akhirnya terikat oleh perjanjian pernikahan, yang membuat mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri, tanpa rasa cinta. Akankah perjanjian yang semula hanya sebagai perlindungan terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, bisa berubah menjadi perjanjian hati?**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, mungkin kalian udah banyak tuhh nemu remake novel ini dari berbagai pairing. Cerita ini bukan asli punya aku, aku hanya meremakenya jadi versi MARKMIN , cerita asli punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Perjanjian Hati... Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar.. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyakbyg meremakenya...  
**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Tabifangirl, ugotnajaem, nrlyukkeri96, Bbangssang, ludfidongsun, fangirlalala, Bellbaek, lolololol, Maekiee, pukihh, dan yang udah Favorite & Follow…. Luv U All.. Saranghae…**

 **-OoO-**

 _"Janganlah kau menikahi seseorang yang menurutmu kau bisa hidup dengannya. Tetapi nikahilah seseorang yang menurutmu, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpanya."_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Perempuan itu sangat cantik, duduk di sana di tengah kebun bunga sambil meminum tehnya dari cangkir yang elegan. Rambutnya disanggul dengan formal ke atas, dan gaunnya tampak sangat indah, berwarna hijau, menyatu dengan alam taman bunga di sekelilingnya. _Eomma_ Mark dan Haeun ini pasti sangat cantik di masa mudanya, karena bahkan di masa tuanyapun gurat-gurat kecantikannya masih menyisa di sana.

 _Eomma_ Mark mendongak ketika melihat Mark datang bersama Jaemin yang gugup, lalu senyum ramahnya mengembang.

"Silahkan duduk," gumamnya menyilahkan sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan lembut pada kursi di depannya.

Dengan tenang Mark menarikkan kursi untuk Jaemin dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Eomma_ tidak masuk angin, minum teh sore-sore di luar seperti ini?"

Sang _eomma_ tersenyum lembut dan menatap Mark dengan sayang.

" _Eomma_ cukup kuat kalau hanya duduk-duduk di luar Mark, lagipula _eomma_ bosan kalau di dalam terus, pemandangan taman ini di sore hari sangat indah, sayang untuk dilewatkan."

 _Eomma_ Mark benar. Pikir Jaemin mengiyakan. Pemandangan taman ini tampak luar biasa, dengan dedaunan yang rimbun dan tertata rapi serta bunga-bunga dan rumput hijau yang mengelilingi, ditambah lagi kolam ikan yang cantik dengan gemericik air terjun buatan yang mendamaikan suasana. Jaemin dengan senang hati akan rela melewatkan waktunya untuk duduk-duduk di taman ini menikmati keindahan suasananya.

Tak disadarinya _eomma_ Mark mengamati Jaemin dengan penuh perhatian. Ketika Jaemin tersadar, dia langsung bergumam gugup menyadari ketidaksopanannya karena langsung duduk dan melamun, bukannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh, maaf... Saya... Saya Jaemin, Na Jaemin," gumam Jaemin sambil mengulurkan tangannya gugup.

 _Eomma_ Mark menyambut uluran tangan Jaemin, tampak geli melihat kegugupan Jaemin, "Dan perkenalkan aku _eomma_ nya Mark dan Haeun." Dia melirik Mark penuh arti, "Begitu mendengar tentangmu dari Mark dan Haeun, aku benar-benar didera rasa ingin tahu."

Jaemin melirik Mark yang sepertinya sudah ada dalam mode berakting karena lelaki itu melirik lembut dan penuh cinta kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini kepada lelaki manis manapun selain Jaemin, _eomma_. Dia istimewa dan aku harap dia yang terbaik." Mark bergumam dengan nada yang terdengar begitu tulus dan jujur. Bahkan Jaemin yang mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan semata, tersipu-sipu mendengarnya.

 _Eomma_ Mark menyesap teh-nya lagi, lalu melirik Jaemin dan Mark bergantian, "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Jaemin sebelumnya."

"Aku sedang mengejarnya," jawab Mark santai, "Sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, dan kupikir sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengklaimnya dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang."

 _Eomma_ Mark terkekeh mendengar nada posesif dan kepemilikan di dalam suara Mark. Dia tersenyum pada Jaemin meminta permakluman.

"Maafkan anak lelakiku ini Jaemin, dia memang terbiasa arogan dan keras kepala, mungkin kau juga menyadarinya. Aku senang karena dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuknya, karena aku tahu betapa alerginya dia mengikatkan diri pada seseorang."

Jaemin tersenyum kaku, mencoba tampak santai "Saya... Saya senang karena anda menerima saya..."

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu, kau pilihan Mark, berarti kaulah yang terbaik." sang _eomma_ tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, "Tentunya Mark sudah bercerita kalau aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Haeun... Sebuah pemikiran yang kupikir keputusan terbaik, mengingat aku begitu menyayangi mereka berdua dan menginginkan mereka saling menjaga... Kalau-kalau aku… Sudah tidak ada lagi. Dokter bilang penyakit jantungku sudah parah dan sungguh untung kalau aku bisa hidup lebih dari 1 tahun ke depan."

" _Eomma_." Mark berseru memprotes perkataan _eomma_ nya. Sang _eomma_ hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yah... Aku pikir waktu itu Mark dan Haeun sama-sama belum mempunyai pasangan dan mereka tampak sangat cocok bersama, lagipula aku sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu." _eomma_ Mark lalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, "Kabar kalau Mark ternyata sudah mempunyai pilihan hati memang tidak kusangka-sangka, tetapi kabar ini menyenangkan, dan menenangkan, aku pikir aku akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Pernikahan?" Mark dan Jaemin sama-sama berseru. Yang satu protes dan yang lain kaget.

"Tentu saja." _eomma_ Mark mengedipkan matanya ke arah Jaemin, "Mulai sekarang panggil aku _eomma_ , sayang. Karena saat ini aku sudah setengah jalan mempersiapkan pernikahan besar di akhir tahun," perempuan itu tampak menghitung di dalam kepalanya.

"Akhir tahun tinggal empat bulan lagi," dia lalu tersenyum lembut pada Jaemin, "Dulunya pernikahan ini kurencanakan untuk pernikahan Mark dan Haeun, tetapi aku yakin sekarang akan lebih menyenangkan karena Mark mempunyai pilihan hatinya sendiri, kuharap kau akan sering kemari Jaemin dan membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahan ini."

 _Eomma_ Mark berucap manis, dengan senyum yang manis pula. Tetapi makna yang ada di dalam kata-katanya, tak terbantahkan.

 **-OoO-**

"Pernikahan?" Jaemin berseru memprotes sambil menatap Mark yang sedang menyetir dengan tajam, "Tadinya aku pikir kita hanya bersandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih. Lalu setelah Haeun bisa memperkenalkan Dohyun kepada _eomma_ mu, kita akan pura-pura berpisah baik-baik dan mengatakan ada perbedaan prinsip yang menghalangi kita!"

"Haeun belum bisa memperkenalkan Dohyun sekarang ini. Mereka belum lulus kuliah, dan aku meragukan _eomma_ akan menerima Dohyun begitu saja, beliau pasti akan menganggap Dohyun terlalu muda untuk serius dengan Dohyun di usianya sekarang ini. Kita harus bertahan Jaemin demi mereka. Segera setelah Dohyun lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, Haeun bisa membawanya kepada _eomma_. Aku akan mengatur pekerjaan yang baik untuk Dohyun nanti."

"Tapi mereka berdua baru lulus tiga bulan lagi, itu sangat beresiko mengingat _eomma_ mu merencanakan pernikahan empat bulan lagi. Terlalu tipis waktunya, apalagi untuk membatalkan semuanya secara mendadak. Mungkin... Mungkin kita harus jujur saja kepada _eomma_ mu. Aku lihat _eomma_ mu perempuan yang kuat dan berpikiran luas, dia mungkin mau menunggu sampai Dohyun lulus dan melihat bukti keseriusannya kepada Haeun."

Mark memandang lurus ke depan, tampak serius. "Dia memang selalu berusaha tampil kuat Jaemin, tetapi dia rapuh. Lagipula kita sudah maju sejauh ini, tak bisa mundur lagi. Kalau kita mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya pura-pura kepada _eomma_ , dia pasti akan kecewa dan itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Saat ini dia bahagia, kita biarkan saja. Semoga nanti begitu Dohyun lulus dan Haeun memperkenalkannya, _eomma_ begitu bahagia sehingga dia tidak kecewa ketika kita membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kita berdoa saja semoga semua berjalan seperti semestinya."

"Dan jika tidak?" Jantung Jaemin berdegup kencang, memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Mark menoleh, dan menatap Jaemin dengan senyum ironisnya.

"Jika tidak... Maka mungkin kau dan aku akan terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara pernikahan."

 **-OoO-**

"Jaemin." sang _eomma_ mengetuk pintu kamar Jaemin, suaranya terdengar cemas, "Ada tamu."

Jaemin yang sedang membaca di dalam kamar mengernyit, lalu melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam delapan malam, siapa yang bertamu?

Jaemin membuka pintu kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan wajah _eomma_ nya yang cemas.

"Siapa _eomma_?"

Suara sang _eomma_ berbisik pelan, "Jaehyun. Dia memaksa bertemu denganmu, _eomma_ bilang mungkin kau sudah tertidur tetapi dia minta _eomma_ membangunkanmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak?"

Jaemin mengernyit, untuk apa Jaehyun datang ke rumah ini malam-malam begini? Saat ini? Bukankah sejak lelaki itu mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu, jangankan datang ke rumah ini, mengirimkan kabar pun lelaki itu tidak pernah.

Perasaan ingin tahu membuat Jaemin terdorong mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan menemuinya _eomma_."

Sang _eomma_ menahan tangannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Jaemin, _eomma_ tahu kau sudah menjalin hubungan baru dengan Mark... Tetapi _eomma_..."

Jaemin memang sudah menceritakan bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Mark, supaya sang _eomma_ tidak kaget nantinya. _Eomma_ nya cukup senang meskipun juga mengutarakan kecemasannya karena Jaemin menjalin hubungan lagi dengan lelaki kaya. Tetapi Jaemin meyakinkan _eomma_ nya bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyakiti hatinya lagi, toh dalam hati Jaemin menyadari bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah sandiwara yang tidak melibatkan hati sama sekali. Tetapi insting seorang _eomma_ memang luar biasa, _eomma_ nya bisa merasakan bahwa Jaemin masih menyimpan luka mendalam akibat perbuatan Jaehyun.

"Tidak apa-apa _eomma_." Jaemin tersenyum lembut, "Jangan cemas ya."

Jaemin melangkah ke ruang tamu dan menemukan sosok Jaehyun yang duduk termenung di sofa, lelaki itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat Jaemin.

"Hai Jaemin, aku tadi lewat di dekat-dekat sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir."

"Ada apa Jaehyun _hyung_?" Jaemin memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan basa basi Jaehyun, dia bersedekap dan menatap lelaki itu dengan dingin.

Jaehyun berdiri dengan salah tingkah, "Aku... Aku berpikir, sekian lama aku tidak melihatmu dan kemarin ketika melihatmu, kau sudah berubah, lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik... Dan ternyata... Aku... Aku masih merindukanmu."

 _Apa maksud Jaehyun_ hyung _dari pernyataannya ini?_ Jaemin mengernyitkan keningnya. Lelaki itu sudah mencampakkannya dan bahkan kemarin sudah mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahannya. Dan sekarang dengan tak tahu malu, Jaehyun berdiri di sini dan mengatakan merindukannya?

Jaehyun menelan ludah, "Aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan perlakukanku dulu, tetapi harap mengerti Jaemin, aku terpaksa, aku juga menderita, sama sepertimu. Tekanan dari keluargaku sangat kuat. Keluargaku mempunyai hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga Doyoung, aku bagaikan tumbal mereka dan aku tidak bisa melawan... Kalau aku menolak, maka keluargaku akan hancur."

Jaemin mengernyit, dan kenapa baru sekarang Jaehyun memilih untuk menjelaskan kepadanya? Kenapa tidak dulu ketika lelaki itu mencampakkannya tanpa kata-kata dan membiarkannya terpuruk dalam kedukaan mendalam karena patah hati? Setidaknya kalau Jaemin tahu alasan itu dari dulu, mungkin dia bisa lebih berbesar hati ketika kehilangan Jaehyun.

"Aku ingin menghubungimu dulu itu. Tetapi pengawasan keluargaku sangat ketat... Doyoung juga... Dia terobsesi padaku dan sangat posesif, dia mengancam akan menghancurkanmu kalau aku sampai berhubungan lagi denganmu... dan dulu mengingat begitu berkuasanya keluarga Doyoung, mereka bisa menghancurkan keluargamu dengan mudah..."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau tetap menemuiku? Tidakkah ini akan membuat Doyoung mengamuk kalau dia tahu?"

Jaehyun menggeleng, tersenyum kecut, "Tidak. Sekarang keluargaku dan Doyoung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kau... Kau entah bagaimana dengan beruntungnya menjadi kekasih Tuan Mark, yang beribu kali lebih berkuasa dari kami. Mereka tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam denganmu, karena itulah aku bisa menemuimu dengan leluasa seperti akhir-akhir ini..." Mata Jaehyun tampak berkaca-kaca, "Aku… Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini begitu lama Jaemin, dua tahun lamanya... Aku selalu tersiksa, memikirkanmu, memikirkan keadaanmu yang kutinggalkan begitu saja dengan begitu menyakitkan... Waktu itu aku berpikir kalau kau kutinggalkan dengan kejam, kau akan membenciku, dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah melupakan aku... Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam... Maafkan aku..."

Suara Jaehyun berubah serak, dia menatap Jaemin dengan memohon. "Di TK kemarin itu aku sudah ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu... Tetapi aku berubah pikiran ketika kau bertemu denganku, kau begitu tegar dan kuat dan kau bilang kau tidak memikirkanku lagi... Jadi aku... Aku mengatakan alasan-alasan bodoh kenapa aku menemuimu waktu itu," Jaehyun menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi perasaan ini menghantuiku... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benakku untuk menyakitimu, mencampakkanmu... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Bahkan... Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku... Masih..."

Jaemin tanpa sadar meringis merasakan kesakitan yang menusuk benaknya. Harusnya Jaehyun tidak usah mengungkapkan semua ini. Dia sudah bisa berjalan tegak sejak keterpurukannya karena ditinggalkan Jaehyun, dia sudah bisa menutup luka hatinya meskipun kadangkala masih terasa pedih. Tetapi apa yang diucapkan Jaehyun hari ini seperti membuka luka lamanya lagi, membuatnya menganga dan berdarah.

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan kepadaku." Suara Jaemin terdengar serak, "Tetapi bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi. Kita tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku, begitu pun dirimu. Semoga tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman dan luka masa lalu di antara kita."

Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Lelaki itu, Tuan Mark... Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Jaemin menghela nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan jawaban semantap mungkin, "Ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Hening.

"Yah." kemudian Jaehyun tersenyum pahit sambil mengangkat bahu, "Apalagi yang kuharapkan, dia lebih segala-galanya dariku, jadi wajar kalau kau semudah itu melupakanku." wajahnya tampak sedih, "Meskipun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu selama ini, Jaemin. Dua tahun berlalu, aku memang bertunangan dengan Doyoung, tetapi hanya tubuhku yang terikat dengannya. Hatiku... Hatiku masih selalu menjadi milikmu."

"Aku tidak mau menerima hatimu," sela Jaemin dengan tegas, "Biarkan itu menjadi milik Doyoung, kalian akan segera menikah, aku harap kau akan berbahagia dengannya."

Jaehyun menggeleng, hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian tampak mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yah... Oke. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusampaikan," ditatapnya mata Jaemin dalam-dalam, seolah-olah berusaha mencari cinta yang tersembunyi di sana, kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya dengan sedih, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Jaemin, selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal Jaehyun _hyung_."

Kali ini ucapan selamat tinggal itu benar-benar terucap dari hatinya, kepedihannya masih terasa, apalagi mendengarkan pengakuan Jaehyun barusan. Setidaknya kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa lalu atas perlakukan Jaehyun kepadanya terjawab sudah, lelaki itu punya alasan sendiri meninggalkannya, dan Jaemin sudah menerimanya.

 **-OoO-**

"Kau suka nuansa ini Jaemin?" _eomma_ Mark tersenyum kepada Jaemin sambil menunjukkan foto dekorasi ruang pesta yang begitu mewah, "Aku ingin kesannya elegan dengan nuansa warna emas dan putih."

Jaemin melirik foto itu, lalu melirik Mark di sebelahnya yang memasang muka datar dengan gugup.

"Eh ya... Putih dan emas bagus juga _eomma_ ," gumamnya lembut.

Saat ini Jaemin dan Mark sedang berkunjung ke rumah Mark, sang _eomma_ bersikeras menunjukkan foto-foto gedung dan desain ruangan yang harus dilihat oleh Mark dan Jaemin dulu sebelum diputuskan mana yang akan dipilih. Dengan terpaksa Jaemin datang, karena kata Mark kalau Jaemin terus-menerus menghindar, _eomma_ Mark akan curiga.

"Kalian sudah membeli cincin?" _eomma_ Mark menatap Mark. "Kau bilang kalian akan memilih cincin akhir minggu kemarin."

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum _eomma_ , aku sibuk sekali akhir minggu kemarin, ada rapat mendadak di perusahaan, mungkin minggu depan, lagipula acaranya kan masih lama, jadi waktu kami masih panjang."

 _Eomma_ Mark menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa begitu," gumamnya keras, "Cincin pernikahan adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus diprioritaskan. Kalian bersikeras menolak dilakukannya pertunangan lebih dulu, _eomma_ sudah setuju. Tetapi _eomma_ ingin kalian menyiapkan cincin pernikahan itu dulu, selain sebagai bukti keseriusan kalian, _eomma_ ingin memastikannya sesuai dengan tema pesta pernikahan ini."

Mark dan Jaemin saling berpandangan, berucap tanpa kata. "Baiklah _eomma_ , kami janji minggu depan pasti sudah membawa cincin untuk ditunjukkan kepada _eomma_."

 **-OoO-**

Jaemin duduk di garden cafe itu, kali ini sendirian, tanpa Mark. Dia sekarang hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja mampir di sana hanya untuk mencicipi secangkir cokelat panas yang sangat enak itu. Para pelayan bahkan sudah mengenalinya sebagai pelanggan tetap.

"Ini dia cokelat panasmu, Jaemin, seperti biasanya," Leeteuk pelayan setengah baya yang selalu tampil trendy dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitamnya meletakkan pesanan Jaemin di mejanya.

Jaemin tersenyum kepada Leeteuk, "Terima kasih Leeteuk."

"Kali ini kau tidak bersama Tuan Mark lagi?" Leeteuk bertanya, karena seringnya Jaemin berkunjung ke restaurant ini setiap sore sepulang kerja membuatnya akrab dengan beberapa pelayan di sini, termasuk Leeteuk yang sudah seperti temannya.

Jaemin mengernyit menatap Leeteuk, "Aku hanya satu kali datang bersama dia. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Leeteuk tergelak. "Karena Tuan Mark adalah pelanggan tetap cafe ini, tetapi sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membawa satupun laki-laki manis sepertimu kemari. Kaulah yang pertama, jadi kupikir kau istimewa."

Jaemin mengernyit menerima informasi itu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku dan Mark akan menikah."

"Oh ya?" Leeteuk membelalakkan mata dan tersenyum lebar, "Wow. Kalau begitu aku harus memberimu selamat." Lelaki itu mengamati Jaemin dengan teliti, "Tetapi kenapa kau tampaknya tidak bahagia, Jaemin?"

"Karena aku masih ragu dan takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

"Para calon pengantin biasanya memang meragu dan ketakutan." Leeteuk mengedikkan bahunya kepada cangkir cokelat Jaemin, "Pegang omonganku, jangan pernah ragu ketika harus menjalani pernikahan. Kau lihat ini? Cokelat itu pada dasarnya pahit, tetapi dia diolah sedemikian rupa, dengan gula dan susu, dengan takaran yang pas sehingga bisa menjadi secangkir minuman yang terasa nikmat untukmu. Begitupun pernikahan, semua pernikahan menyimpan resiko kepahitan di dalamnya, tetapi kalau kau bisa mengolahnya dengan baik, pasti kau akan menemukan rasa manis yang nikmat di dalamnya." Leeteuk mengedipkan matanya, lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jaemin yang termenung sendiri sambil menatap cangkir berisi cokelat panas di hadapannya.

 **-OoO-**

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?" Jaemin mengedikkan bahunya kepada jajaran cincin-cincin pernikahan yang diletakkan berjejer dalam kotak beludru di atas etalase.

Jaemin mengamati cincin-cincin itu, luar biasa mewahnya, tetapi tentunya cincin yang dipersiapkan untuk pengantin Mark pasti akan luar biasa bukan?

"Cincin ini tidak akan pernah kugunakan," Jaemin bergumam lirih kepada Mark, takut kedengaran petugas toko perhiasan itu, "Mungkin kau pilihkan saja yang sesuai seleramu."

Mark menatap Jaemin tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke. Yang itu."

Jaemin melirik pada pilihan Mark dan membelalak, sepasang cincin itu memang begitu indah di dalam kotak beludru warna hitam itu. Cincin untuk laki-lakinya begitu maskulin tetapi yang mengganggu adalah cincin untuk pasangannya yang dihiasi dengan batu berlian yang begitu besar berkilauan, terasa berlebihan.

"Tidakkah kau bisa memilihkan cincin yang lebih sederhana? Ingat, aku masih laki-laki bukan perempuan," gumam Jaemin ketus.

Mark tertawa, "Aku akan memilihkan yang itu untuk calon isteriku, lagipula kau tadi bilang mau yang sesuai seleraku."

"Aku berubah pikiran," gumam Jaemin sambil melirik sinis, "Yang itu saja."

Mark mengangkat alisnya melihat cincin pilihan Jaemin, sepasang cincin dengan uliran sederhana tetapi elegan, hanya cincin polos dengan variasi uliran indah buatan tangan. Tanpa batu berlian apapun.

"Terlalu polos dan sederhana," gumam Mark tidak suka.

Jaemin menatap Mark tajam, "Pokoknya yang itu."

Mark terkekeh, geli dengan kekeraskepalaan Jaemin.

"Oke… Oke… Baiklah." dia melirik kepada Manager toko yang menunggu mereka, "Kami ambil yang itu."

Ketika Manager toko menyiapkan cincin itu, Jaemin berbisik pelan kepada Mark.

"Kau membeli sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan digunakan… Bisakah nanti kau menjual cincin itu kembali kalau perjanjian sandiwara kita ini gagal?"

Mark melirik Jaemin seolah tersinggung, "Harga cincin itu tak seberapa," gumamnya tenang, "Jangan kau pikirkan, tidak apa-apa."

Ketika mereka menerima kotak cincin itu, ponsel Mark berbunyi. Lelaki itu mengangkatnya dengan tenang. Lalu setelah menerima penjelasan dari ujung sana, wajahnya memucat, berubah tegang.

"Jaemin, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera. _Eomma_ tadi sesak napas, lalu pingsan. Sepertinya jantungnya. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

 **-OoO-**

Mereka setengah berlari menuju lorong rumah sakit tempat _eomma_ Mark ditangani, dan menemukan _Eomma_ Mark terbaring lemah di ruang ICCU rumah sakit. Masih dalam penanganan dokter. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah mengintip dari dinding kaca di ruang ICCU.

Haeun yang menyambutnya di sana bersama Dohyun, perempuan itu menangis sesenggukan, "Mark _oppa_ , _eomma_ pingsan, tadi kondisinya mengkhawatirkan... Tetapi sekarang kata dokter sudah sadar."

Mark menatap cemas ke arah ruang ICCU, "Sudah bolehkah kita menengoknya?"

Haeun mengangguk, "Tadi aku sudah menengoknya, tetapi _eomma_ belum sepenuhnya sadar... Kata dokter pengunjung boleh masuk, asalkan satu-satu."

Mark menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan menengok _eomma_ dulu," gumamnya sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan ICCU yang tertutup itu.

 **-OoO-**

Lama kemudian, Mark tidak keluar. Dohyun masih memeluk Haeun yang terus menerus memandang cemas ke arah pintu itu. Sementara Jaemin berdiri dengan bingung, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Mark melangkah keluar, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, tetapi matanya menyala penuh tekad. Lelaki itu langsung melangkah lebar-lebar dan berdiri di depan Jaemin.

Jaemin menatap Mark bingung. _Ada apa?_

Tak disangkanya, sedetik kemudian, Mark berlutut di depannya dengan posisi melamar, mengeluarkan kotak cincin itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Jaemin.

"Jaemin, maukah kau menikah denganku, _segera?"_

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ciee yang mau nikah, suittt… suit…

Yah meski boongan sihh, yaa moga aja mark jadi beneran suka ama anakku jaemin, jadi bisa nikah beneran…

Hai apa kabar nih kalian?

Aku bawa chap 4 nihh, ada yg nungguin?

Balesan Review Kemarin:

 **Tabifangirl:** gpp, pasti kamu juga punya kesibukkan, jadi baru sempet baca sekarang.. makasih yaa udah beri aku semangat…

 **ugotnajaem:** iaa nih udah aku lanjut… review lagi yaa.. hehehe

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** iyaa nih mark maksa banget, aku bayangin mark di sini, euhh kak aku saampai ngiler… tapi sayang mark anakku, jadi gg mungkin kak aku embat,, huhuhu.. :'((

 **Bbangssang:** makacihh, ini udah aku lanjut…

 **ludfidongsun:** iyyaa nih, mark pinter banget aktingnya, jaeminkan jadi salah tinggah gituhh, tp kadang2 dingin, euh mark- _ya_ kamu punya kepribadian ganda?

 **fangirlalala:** eumm, jaemin ketemu ma eommanya mark gugup nih, tp untung eomma mark gak nolak pilihannya mark, meski cuma sandiwara sihh…

 **BellBaek:** iyaa gpp, moga aja nilai UN bagus, amin… makacihh udah nyemangatin..

 **lolololol:** makaciihh dah review

 **Maekiee:** makacihh, banget lho udah mau pantengin ff ini…

 **pukihh:** salken yaa, aku juga baru debut jadi author, jadi kalo banyak typo maklumin yaa… emm, cuma 9 chapter sihh, gak banyak… kalo soal dipanjangin.. gg bisa. Kalo panjang2 nanti cuma jadi 6 chapter dong…

Terakhir

Review juseeeyoooo

Sign

Minnie


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

 **Brown Afternoon "Perjanjian Hati" (Markmin Ver)**

 **Cast :**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Na Dohyun (OC)**

 **Lee Haeun (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Jaemin dan Mark. Kedua anak manusia ini akhirnya terikat oleh perjanjian pernikahan, yang membuat mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri, tanpa rasa cinta. Akankah perjanjian yang semula hanya sebagai perlindungan terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, bisa berubah menjadi perjanjian hati?**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Markmin, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Perjanjian Hati… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **hanssi** **,** **ugotnajaem** **,** **Dewi18** **,** **ludfidongsun,** **octo93** **, fangirlalala,** **babu keluarga lee** **,** **Tabifangirl** **,** **It's YuanRenKai** **,** **Ila227** **,** **nrlyukkeuri, anidakintana, kucinghitam, Swag yoongi, BellBaek** **dan yang udah Favorite & Follow…. Luv U All.. Saranghae…**

 **-OoO-**

" _Ketika kau harus memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih? Sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanmu, tetapi masih kau ragukan_ , _atau... sesuatu yang dulu pernah ada dalam genggamanmu, sempat terlepas, tetapi ingin kembali pulang?"_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Jaemin ternganga, begitupun Haeun dan Dohyun yang ada di ruang tunggu ICCU itu. Dengan gugup Jaemin menelan ludah, menatap Mark yang tampak begitu serius, menatap Haeun dan Dohyun yang mengamati mereka dengan penuh keingintahuan. Jaemin bingung harus bicara apa. Kalau menurut kata hatinya, seharusnya dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah lamaran itu, bukankah saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan yang hanya sandiwara? Kenapa Mark melamarnya di sini, di depan kedua adik mereka? Bagaimana Jaemin harus menanggapinya? dengan sungguh-sungguh atau bersandiwara?

"Mark _hyung_...?" Jaemin bergumam lirih berusaha supaya tidak terdengar oleh Haeun dan Dohyun yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Mark menatap Jaemin dengan mata membara, tampak tersiksa, "Please." mulutnya membentuk permohonan tanpa bersuara.

Jaemin menelan ludah lagi. Mark pasti punya alasan melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Dan jika ternyata mereka salah arah, Jaemin berharap Mark bisa mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini.

Dengan menguatkan hati, Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik _Mark hyung_ aku bersedia menikah denganmu." Terdengar suara helaan napas Haeun di sudut ruangan, lega.

Sementara Jaemin mencuri pandang ke ekspresi adiknya yang tercekat. Mungkin sama seperti dirinya, Dohyun kaget dan tidak menyangka hubungan Jaemin dan Mark berkembang secepat ini. Sedangkan Mark, lelaki itu memejamkan matanya tampak lega luar biasa. Lalu dengan cepat, seolah takut Jaemin berubah pikiran, dia menyelipkan cincin yang mereka beli barusan ke jemari Jaemin.

"Itu jadi cincin pertunangan kita. Besok kita beli lagi cincin pernikahan," bisiknya serak sambil mengecup jemari Jaemin yang bercincin. Mark lalu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, tampak menjulang di depan Jaemin, "Baiklah Jaemin, karena kau telah menyetujuinya, kita akan menikah besok."

 _"Besok?!"_

Kali ini yang bersuara kaget bukan hanya Jaemin, tetapi juga Dohyun dan Haeun.

Mark menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh sedih ke arah ruangan ICCU. " _Eomma_ sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya di sana serangan ini tidak akan terjadi satu kali saja, pasti akan terjadi lagi, dan setiap terjadi kita mempunyai resiko kehilangan _eomma_ , satu-satunya permintaannya adalah bisa melihat aku menikah." kesedihan di mata Mark bukanlah sandiwara, lelaki itu benar-benar sakit dengan kondisi _eomma_ nya, "Aku tidak mungkin menolak permohonan _eomma_ kan? Akan hidup dengan penyesalan yang mendalam kalau sampai _eomma_ meninggal dan aku tidak bisa melakukan amanat satu-satunya darinya."

Haeun mengusap air matanya dengan pedih, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Dohyun.

Sementara itu, Dohyun mengamati Mark dan Jaemin berganti-ganti. "Apakah... Apakah kalian yakin? Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama dan seberapa dalam hubungan kalian berdua... Meskipun aku sangat senang kalian bersatu, tapi... Pernikahan mempunyai dasar pertimbangan lain selain cinta dan pemenuhan amanat untuk orang lain... Pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup... Untuk selamanya kalau bisa," gumam Dohyun, mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi dua manusia di depannya.

Wajah Jaemin memucat, tetapi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dohyun benar, pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat serius untuk dilakukan. Mereka melakukan janji di hadapan Tuhan, dan itu bukan main-main. Selain itu, jangankan komitmen seumur hidup, mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai cinta satu sama lain yang bisa mendukung komitmen itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia menyetujui sandiwara ini dari awal dan kemudian terseret arus, tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Mark merangkul Jaemin dengan sebelah lengannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kami saling mencintai," jawab Mark tegas, mengetatkan rangkulannya untuk menegaskan maksudnya, "Aku akan menemui _eomma_ mu Jaeminnie, untuk meminta izin."

 **-OoO-**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya _eommonim_. Mohon maaf saya mendesak secara mendadak seperti ini. Tetapi kondisi _eomma_ sayalah alasan satu-satunya saya mempercepat pernikahan ini, meskipun resepsi akan tetap dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi."

 _Eomma_ Jaemin menatap Mark yang begitu serius dengan permintaannya. Sebagai seorang _eomma_ , tentu saja dia kaget anaknya dilamar mendadak seperti ini. Oh. _Eomma_ Mark dan Mark sendiri pun sudah menemuinya minggu kemarin, untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Tetapi itu untuk pernikahan empat bulan lagi, bukannya pernikahan dadakan besok pagi.

Dengan lembut, _eomma_ Jaemin melirik ke arah anak pertamanya yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Jaemin, _eomma_ terserah padamu nak, karena kau yang menjalaninya."

Jaemin meringis. Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak dalam situasi ini? Sepanjang jalan ke rumah tadi, Jaemin ingin meledak kepada Mark, marah karena ditempatkan dalam posisi seperti ini tanpa rencana. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kepada Mark, karena Dohyun ikut bersama mereka untuk mengambil baju ganti sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, sementara Haeun masih di rumah sakit, berjaga menunggui _eomma_ nya.

"Jaemin sudah setuju dengan saya _eomma_ , toh kami memang sudah berencana menikah, betul kan Jaeminnie?" sela Mark cepat, mencegah Jaemin mengeluarkan penolakan sehingga Jaemin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

 _Eomma_ Jaemin menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah nak, _eomma_ memberikan restu. _Eomma_ yakin, pernikahan ini bertujuan baik, dan semua yang bertujuan baik pasti akan berujung baik."

 **-OoO-**

" _Hyung_ yakin?" Dohyun mendekatinya, ketika Jaemin sedang melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Dohyun sudah membawa tas ransel berisi beberapa baju ganti dan selimut. Lelaki itu akan menemani Haeun menginap di ruang tunggu ICCU sambil menunggu _eomma_ Mark bisa dipindahkan ke kamar pribadi. Dia sudah akan berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit diantar Mark. Mark sendiri belum bisa menginap di rumah sakit, dia harus mempersiapkan segala urusan untuk pernikahan dadakan itu di pagi harinya, baru mungkin dini hari nanti dia akan menyusul Haeun dan menggantikan adiknya menunggui _eomma_ nya.

Jaemin menatap mata adiknya, ada kecemasan di sana. Jaemin tahu pikiran Dohyun terlalu tajam dalam melihat semua ini. Dohyun pasti merasa semua terlalu cepat, dan dia terlalu mengenal kakaknya untuk mengabaikan kecemasan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Jaemin.

Sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya, Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pernikahan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik," gumamnya.

Dohyun menatap Jaemin tajam, mencoba menembus mata kakaknya.

"Apakah... Apakah ada yang kau rahasiakan kepadaku?"

Jaemin langsung menatap Dohyun waspada. Apakah sandiwara mereka begitu kelihatan di mata Dohyun?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Dohyun mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum miris, "Entahlah _hyung_." senyumnya berubah menjadi permintaan maaf, "Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak percaya akan cinta kalian, tetapi ini semua terlalu cepat... Aku... Aku bahkan tidak menyangka _oppa_ Haeun mau berkomitmen kepada seseorang, Haeun selalu cerita kalau _oppa_ nya sangat menghindari pernikahan, dia selalu ingin menjadi lelaki bebas. Lamarannya tadi, aku takut dia terlalu tergesa-gesa karena dorongan hatinya ingin menyenangkan _eomma_ nya... Kalau yang dilamarnya bukan _hyung_ , mungkin aku akan tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi kau, _hyung_ ku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya."

Jaemin merasakan matanya panas dan berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada adiknya, yang sangat disayanginya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dohyun akan merasa sangat bersalah, karena sandiwara dengan scenario yang kacau ini asal muasalnya adalah demi kebahagian Dohyun dan Haeun.

" _Hyung_ sudah siap Dohyun- _ah_ , kau jangan mencemaskan _hyung_ ya."

"Apakah kau mencintai Mark _hyung_?" Dohyun berdeham salah tingkah, "Maksudku, Mark _hyung_ memang sangat mudah dicintai dengan berbagai kelebihannya itu, tapi apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya untuk hidup bersamanya dalam satu pernikahan?"

 _Bagaimana mungkin?_ Jaemin meringis kesal. Mark tidak mudah dicintai. Lelaki itu arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendak. Tapi Jaemin bisa apa? Semoga Tuhan memaafkannya karena melakukan perjanjian palsu untuk menikah. Semoga Tuhan mengerti bahwa ada alasan baik di balik sandiwara yang berujung tak terduga ini.

" _Hyung_ mencintainya Dohyun- _ah_." Jaemin berbohong dengan lancar, "Tenang saja ya, seperti kata _eomma_ tadi, apapun yang dilakukan dengan tujuan baik, pasti akan berujung baik."

 **-OoO-**

Mereka menikah pagi itu di rumah sakit. Kondisi _eomma_ Mark sudah membaik sehingga bisa dipindah ke kamar pribadi yang luas dan lebih privat. Pernikahan itu sederhana, hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa perwakilan keluarga kedua belah pihak sebagai saksi.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja Mark sudah memakaikan cincin kawin itu. Cincin dengan berlian besar yang ditolaknya kemarin, ke jemarinya, dan mereka sudah sah sebagai suami isteri.

 _Eomma_ Mark tampak lemah dan pucat, tetapi senyum bahagianya memancar ketika dia meremas jemari Jaemin, dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lemah, air mata menetes dari mata indahnya, membuat jantung Jaemin serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh rasa bersalah. Tuhan, seandainya saja _eomma_ Mark tahu ini semua hanya sandiwara, betapa hancurnya perasaannya.

Haeun pun memeluknya dengan rasa terima kasih dan kasih sayang persaudaraan yang tulus, membuat Jaemin semakin sesak dadanya. Semua orang berterima kasih padanya, tetapi kenapa rasa bersalah tetap menggelayutinya, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan tersembunyi... Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi isteri sah Mark.

 **-OoO-**

Jaemin diantarkan masuk oleh petugas kamar hotel mewah di dekat rumah sakit tempat _Eomma_ Mark di rawat. Mark sengaja memesankan kamar untuk bulan madu mereka di sana, karena tempatnya dekat dengan rumah sakit sehingga mereka bisa bergegas ke sana kalau-kalau ada apa-apa.

Jaemin duduk di sofa di kamar itu dengan gugup, sambil menatap Mark yang melepas jasnya dan melemparkan dasinya ke kursi.

Inilah kesempatan pertama kalinya mereka bisa berdua saja. Sebelumnya selalu banyak interupsi, dan Mark begitu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dadakan ini sehingga susah di temui. Bahkan tadi pagi Jaemin baru melihatnya pertama kali, beberapa menit sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Jaemin lemah, pada akhirnya.

Mark menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa diseberang Jaemin.

"Maafkan aku menempatkanmu pada situasi sulit seperti ini." dengan frustrasi dia mengusap wajahnya, "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan berujung seperti ini..."

Jaemin menghela napas panjang dan menatap Mark dalam, "Apakah kita bisa mengurus perceraian dengan mudah nantinya...?" dan dia akan menyandang status janda, di usianya yang masih muda. Perceraian itu mungkin mengandung konsekuensi yang sangat berat, selain pandangan masyarakat, belum lagi berbagai pertanyaan dari keluarganya nantinya, bagaimana mungkin Jaemin bisa menghadapinya?

Tatapan Mark tampak mengeras, "Jangan bicarakan perceraian dulu. Kita jalani saja pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya dulu. Semoga nanti ada jalan keluar." suara Mark berubah serius, "Aku berjanji Jaemin, selama menjadi suamimu, aku akan menghormatimu sebagai isteriku."

Jaemin menelan ludahnya, apa maksud Mark dengan menjalani pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya? Apakah mereka juga harus...? Pipi Jaemin memerah.

Mark tampaknya memahami ekspresi Jaemin itu, senyumnya tampak miris.

"Tidak Jaemin, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Tanpa sadar Jaemin menghela napas lega. Pernikahan ini sudah terasa seperti ikatan yang menyesakkan dada. Jaemin tidak akan bisa menanggungnya kalau mereka harus lebih terikat lagi.

"Apakah kita akan tidur bersama dalam satu kamar nantinya?" tanya Jaemin was-was.

Mark melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf kepada Jaemin.

"Ya Jaemin, kita akan tidur bersama, setelah _eomma_ pulang, kau akan ikut pindah ke rumahku, tinggal di kamarku, dan tidur seranjang denganku, kita harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, akan muncul gosip di kalangan pelayan yang mungkin akan sampai ke telinga _eomma_ ku. Jangan takut." Mark menyadari ekspresi Jaemin yang berubah pucat, "Aku tidak akan berbuat tidak senonoh kepadamu, aku berjanji...

Jaemin menghela napas lega, tetapi rupanya Mark belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Kecuali kalau kau yang meminta kepadaku." Ucapan susulan Mark itu langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan mata dari Jaemin.

"Aku cuma bercanda." gumam Mark terkekeh geli sambil menatap Jaemin. "Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh Jaemin, kalau kau yang memintanya, aku pasti tidak akan menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih." suaranya berubah sensual.

Jaemin menatap Mark dengan pipi merah padam dan napas terengah, merasa malu sekaligus marah.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu!" serunya mantap kemudian, dan disambut dengan gelak tawa Mark.

 _Kurang ajar lelaki itu!_

 **-OoO-**

Dalam seminggu, _eomma_ Mark sudah boleh pulang, wajahnya masih pucat dan lemah meskipun tampak lebih sehat dari terakhir kali keluar dari ICCU.

" _Eomma_ sudah tidak sabar mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan kalian," sang _eomma_ tersenyum ketika Mark merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Istirahatlah dulu saja _eomma_ , _eomma_ harus lebih kuat lagi. Toh kami sudah menikah, jadi resepsi pernikahan hanyalah syarat saja," suara Mark terdengar serak.

 _Eomma_ Mark tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam jemari Mark, "Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih. _Eomma_ merasa tenang dan bahagia sekali dengan pernikahan kalian. _Eomma_ sangat menyayangimu dan ingin kau bahagia, kau tahu itu kan..." dengan lembut sang _eomma_ mengusap dahi Mark, "Kau adalah anakku yang sangat kucintai, detik itu, ketika aku menggendongmu ketika masih bayi yang menangis keras-keras, aku sudah mengklaimmu di dalam hatiku sebagai anak laki-lakiku."

Mark tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi _eomma_ nya.

"Istirahatlah _eomma_ sayang, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Ketika _eomma_ nya tertidur kemudian, Mark melangkah keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, hampir tersandung, membuat Jaemin cemas dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Mark _hyung_ ada apa?" Jaemin berdiri, menatap Mark yang berpegangan pada uliran tangga di luar kamar.

Punggung Mark tampak bergetar. Dengan gugup, Jaemin mendekat, dan menyentuh pundak Mark.

"Mark _hyung_ , _gwaenchana_?"

Lalu secepat kilat, tanpa diduga, Mark membalikkan badan dan merengkuh tubuh Jaemin kuat-kuat, memeluknya seakan ingin meremukkan tulangnya. Tubuh Jaemin terasa sakit, tetapi ditahankannya ketika merasakan isakan Mark tenggelam di pundaknya.

 _Ah ya Tuhan_ , lelaki arogan ini menangis di pelukannya.

Dengan lembut, Jaemin melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Mark yang keras, mengusapnya lembut, membiarkan lelaki itu menumpahkan perasaannya.

"Dokter bilang..." suara Mark terdengar serak dan tersengal, "Dokter bilang _eomma_ sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi... Kita... Kita tinggal menghitung hari..." lalu isak itu terdengar lagi.

Jaemin memeluk Mark kuat kuat, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan kepada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dikenalnya, tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya.

Lama Mark menumpahkan perasaannya, sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dari rambut Jaemin, matanya tampak basah.

Ditatapnya Jaemin dengan lembut, "Terima kasih Jaeminnie."

Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menjalari dada Jaemin, menemukan sisi Mark yang rapuh ini ternyata menghangatkan perasaannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan Mark meredup, lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Jaemin, sebelum Jaemin sempat menghindar. Kecupan yang lembut dan sopan, tetapi entah kenapa membuat tubuh Jaemin seperti tersetrum ketika menerimanya.

Lelaki itu lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Jaemin yang berdiri di sana sambil merasakan panas membara di bekas kecupan Mark di dahinya.

 **-OoO-**

"Jadi malam ini kita tidur bersama?" Jaemin memandang Mark yang baru selesai mandi, rambutnya basah dan lelaki itu sedang menggosoknya dengan handuk. Mereka ada di dalam kamar Mark sekarang. Kamar Jaemin juga, koreksi Jaemin dalam hati.

"Tentu saja." Mark meletakkan handuknya, "Kau ingin aku tidur di sofa?"

Betapa baiknya lelaki itu menawarkannya kepadanya. Jaemin melirik sofa lembut yang ada di ujung kamar Mark, sofa itu besar dan tampak nyaman. Tetapi dia sangat tidak berperasaan kalau mengusir Mark dari ranjangnya sendiri.

"Aku saja yang tidur di sofa…" gumam Jaemin kemudian.

"Tidak." reaksi Mark begitu cepat, lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya tersinggung, "Kau pikir aku laki-laki seperti apa Jaemin? Membiarkanmu, isteriku tidur di sofa sementara aku di ranjang?" Mark menghela napas panjang, "Kita tidur di ranjang bersama-sama, seperti rencana semula dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu."

Lalu tanpa kata Mark mematikan lampu besar dan membiarkan kamar diterangi cahaya temaram lampu tidur. Dan kemudian melangkah ke sisi lain ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaemin dan menarik selimutnya.

Hening.

Jaemin mendengar napas Mark yang teratur. Sejenak dia meragu, tetapi dia mengantuk. Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Jaemin berbaring di sisi ranjang yang satunya, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Mark. Kantuk kemudian langsung membawanya lelap, hingga dia hanyut dalam mimpinya.

Jaemin sangat lelap sehingga tidak menyadari beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Mark membalikkan tubuhnya dan menopang kepalanya dengan jemarinya. Matanya mengamati Jaemin dalam keheningan yang misterius.

 **-OoO-**

Siang itu Jaemin sedang menunggui _eomma_ Mark di kamarnya, mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai dekorasi resepsi dan persiapannya.

"Nuansa emas akan sangat cocok untuk pernikahan kalian," _Eomma_ Mark tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah membuatku begitu tenang. Kau membuatku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan mudah, mengetahui bahwa anak-anakku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya masing-masing."

Rasa bersalah langsung mendera Jaemin, menyadari bahwa mereka telah membohongi _eomma_ Mark, wanita yang sedang sakit dan berjuang untuk hidupnya. Apakah hal ini bisa dibenarkan? Sebuah kebohongan dengan alasan demi kebaikan? Kalau memang ini benar, kenapa hati Jaemin dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah?

" _Eomma_ jangan berkata begitu, Jaemin yakin _eomma_ akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi bersama kami. Asal _eomma_ semangat ya?" gumam Jaemin lembut.

 _Eomma_ Mark mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merasakannya, Jaemin. Tubuhku sudah lelah... Tidak perlu diagnosa dokter untuk mengetahui bahwa umurku tidak akan lama lagi."

" _Eomma_..." Jaemin mencoba berbicara, tetapi _Eomma_ Mark menggeleng dan menahannya.

"Jangan menghiburku." gumamnya lembut, "Aku sudah siap. Satu hal yang _eomma_ minta darimu, Jaemin... Bahagiakanlah Mark, anak itu sudah menderita karena cinta di masa lalunya, kaulah satu-satunya hal yang menyangkut cinta yang bisa dipegangnya." _Eomma_ Mark menggenggam tangan Jaemin dengan lembut, "Berjanjilah untuk terus ada di samping Mark dan membahagiakannya."

Napas Jaemin tercekat di tenggorokannya, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi kalau dia berjanji, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan terbesarnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, _Eomma_ Mark saat ini sedang menatapnya penuh harap, menanti jawaban Jaemin, demi ketenangan hatinya.

Akhirnya Jaemin menghela napas panjang dan menatap _eomma_ Mark dengan lembut, "Jaemin berjanji, _eomma_."

Di dalam hatinya Jaemin berdoa, semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena telah membohongi perempuan sebaik ini, atas nama kebaikan.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika Jaemin sedang memberi nilai pada gambar hasil karya anak didiknya, pintu ruangan kelasnya diketuk. Jaemin memang tidak berniat untuk pulang cepat, dia menunggu Mark menjemputnya, lelaki itu sekarang mengantar jemputnya setiap Jaemin bekerja, dan tidak mengizinkan Jaemin naik kendaraan umum lagi. Ketika Mark sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan mengirimkan supir.

Pernikahan ini sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu, dan mereka baik-baik saja. Mark mengajak Jaemin tinggal di rumahnya bersama _eomma_ nya dan Haeun. Mereka tidur seranjang meskipun Mark menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Pada malam-malam pertama tentunya terasa canggung. Ketika tanpa sengaja kaki atau lengan mereka bersenggolan, Mark akan segera meminta maaf dengan canggung, lalu mereka akan bergeser dengan cepat masing-masing di ujung sisi ranjang yang berseberangan.

Tetapi lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa, mereka akan mengucap selamat tidur tanpa kata, lalu menempati posisi masing-masing, sambil berusaha tidak menyentuh satu sama lain di ranjang itu.

Setidaknya setelah Mark menangis di pelukannya waktu itu, Jaemin menemukan sisi positif dalam diri Mark. Lelaki itu memang arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Tetapi dia juga lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, yang sangat mencintai _eomma_ dan adik perempuannya. Jaemin bisa memahami itu karena dia juga begitu sayang dengan _eomma_ nya dan Dohyun.

Ponsel di tangannya berdering. Dan Jaemin melirik ke layarnya, lalu mengernyitkan matanya, Jaehyun? Jaemin masih menyimpan nomor Jaehyun di ponselnya ternyata, dan ini nomor yang sama, yang berdering dan membuat layar ponselnya terus berkedip-kedip, tak mau menyerah. Jaemin mendiamkan ponsel itu, ragu. Tetapi Jaehyun di seberang sana tampak tak mau menyerah. _Kenapa Jaehyun meneleponnya lagi?_ Sambil menghela napas panjang, Jaemin mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo..."

"Jaemin ini aku..." suara Jaehyun terdengar serak dan tersiksa di seberang sana. "Aku dengar... Aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan tuan Mark..." Apakah isakan Jaehyun yang terdengar di sana? "Aku tak kuat lagi Jaemin, aku mau mati saja."

"Astaga Jaehyun _hyung_ jangan bicara sembarangan!" Jaemin berseru kaget mendengar kalimat Jaehyun, suara diseberang sana tampak rapuh dan tidak main-main.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaemin, _aku sangat mencintaimu!_ Meskipun aku hanyalah pecundang lemah yang tak mampu melawan keluargaku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak kuat lagi menahan beban demi keluargaku, kau yang kucintaipun sudah menikah dengan lelaki lain, _jadi untuk apa aku hidup?"_

"Jaehyun _hyung_." Jaemin bergumam tenang, berharap ketenangannya menular kepada Jaehyun yang tampak histeris, "Tenangkan pikiranmu Jaehyun, kau ada di mana?"

"Aku akan mati saja... Sekarang aku ada di tempat perpisahan kita dua tahun yang lalu... Aku... Aku akan terjun dari jembatan itu... Selamat tinggal Jaemin..."

" _HYUNG!_ Jangan lakukan apapun! Aku akan kesana!"

Jaemin meraih tasnya dengan cepat dan berlari menembus koridor taman kanak-kanak, dan bertabrakan dengan Mark yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Jaemin ada apa?" Mark menyentuh kedua lengan Jaemin yang panik.

Jaemin menahankan napasnya yang tersengal, "Jaehyun... Jaehyun _hyung_ di taman kota... Mencoba bunuh diri... Lompat dari jembatan..." setiap kata-katanya berhamburan, bercampur dengan kepanikannya.

Mark mencerna kalimat itu dalam sedetik, kemudian menggandeng Jaemin dan mengajaknya melangkah ke mobilnya yang diparkir di depan dengan setengah berlari.

"Ayo." gumamnya, mendorong Jaemin duduk di kursi penumpang, lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat.

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **CHAP 5 UP…**

 **HUHU AKU NANGIS BACA ULANG CHAP INIHH TAUUKKK PALAGI TIBA2 LAGU YG KU PUTER MUNCULNYA BALLAD SEMUA, PADAHAL LAGUNYA ADA 254 LAGU CAMPURAN GENRENYA.. HUHU JADI NANGIS BENERAN/maaf capslock jebol/**

 **Aduhh aku gg kuat andai jadi mark, aku sedih banget ngrasain mark waktu tau waktu eommanya tinggal menghitung hari hiks… huhuhu**

 **Tp aku juga ingin teriak2 gaje liat hubungan Markmin di chap ini.. KKYYAAAAA**

 **Jahe mau bunuh diri? Omo omo, aduh dek nasib bunny aku gimana JAHE? Udah aku ikhlasin doyoung ma kamu eh, mau kamu tinggal bunuh diri.. tak punya hati kamu JAHE.. youngie kamu sama author saja yaa… huhuhu… sini-sini… pukpuk**

 **Menurut kalian chap ini gimana?**

 **BALESAN REVIEW KEMAREN:**

 **hanssi:** emm, hanssi- _ssi_ mian tebakanmu salah.. hehehe… coba tebak lagi yaa di chap 6… moga aja kali ini beruntung,,,

 **ugotnajaem:** jaemin sempet bingung tapi demi kebaikkan mereka bersama dia trima tuh lamaran mark, meski ragu sihh.. tp untungnya mereka udah menikah..

 **Dewi18:** gpp dewi, aku seneng kamu udah review.. markmin udah nikah tuhh, tp marknya terlalu memaksakn kehendaknya,, nah yang aku penasarin tuhh masa lalu kelam hub mark, ampek eomma nya nyuruh jaemin buat bahagiain mark..

 **ludfidongsun:** gula batu? Belum pernah ngrasain, tp madu pernah…/kok jadi ngaco/ kalo mark anak singa jaemin anak ayam, yg aku takutin tuhh jaemin dimakan ama mark… kan tau sendiri singa itu liar, nanti kalo mark kilap gimana?/tambah ngaco/

 **fangirlalala:** iyaa JAHE, ikhlasin aja… kalo tak aku rebut kembali si bunnyku yg imut cimut-cimut mumumu… Markmin nikah dag dig dug juga gg?

 **octo93:** kasihan jaeminnya kalo harus nrima pahitnya mulu.. huhuhu

 **babu keluarga lee:** gimana cara lindes tbcnya? Iya tuhh mereka dah nikah, setelah dilamar besok langsung nikah,, dududuhh aku jadi iri ama jaemin..

 **Tabifangirl:** mereka udah nikah yeeyy,, aku penasaran ama hub mereka selanjutnya setelah menikah…

 **It's YuanRenKai:** iyaa nihh, eomma mark nyruh dia cepet2 nikah soalnya ingin liat pernikahan markmin untuk terakhir kalinya, dia udah gg bisa bertahan lebih lama kalo gg dipercepat.. aduhh aku jadi sedih lagi…

 **Ila227:** pasti, ini happy ending kok..

 **nrlyukkeuri:** mmm, dah tau kan kenapa mark buru2 nglamar jaemin setelah baca chap ini… review lagi dong kakak kembar…

 **anidakintana:** iyaa ini udah aku next…

 **kucinghitam:** sayangnya gg ada adegan naenanya… hehehe mian…

 **Swag yoongi:** tambah greget gak setelah baca chap ini?

 **BellBaek:** tuhh udah jaemin terima lamaran mark, besok langsung nikah pula…


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 **Brown Afternoon "Perjanjian Hati" (Markmin Ver)**

 **Cast :**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Na Dohyun (OC)**

 **Lee Haeun (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Jaemin dan Mark. Kedua anak manusia ini akhirnya terikat oleh perjanjian pernikahan, yang membuat mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri, tanpa rasa cinta. Akankah perjanjian yang semula hanya sebagai perlindungan terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, bisa berubah menjadi perjanjian hati?**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Markmin, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Perjanjian Hati… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **ludfidongsun, octo93, babu keluarga lee, kucinghitam, Dewi18, fangirgirlalala, ugotnajaem, It's YuanRenKai, Tabifangirl, nrlyukkeuri96, Swag yoongi** **dan yang udah Favorite & Follow….**

 **-OoO-**

" _Aku pernah mencintaimu sampai terasa sakit luar biasa. Sampai di titik sakitnya sudah tidak terasa lagi. Yang tersisa cuma cinta, yang terasa cuma cinta... Meski akhirnya yang aku dapat hanyalah pengkhianatan..."_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Mark mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan kencang, mengumpat-umpat jika terkena kemacetan dan lampu merah, tetapi selain itu perjalanan lancar. Sambil mengemudi Mark melirik ke arah Jaemin, yang meremas-remas tangannya dengan cemas sambil memandang ke depan.

"Apakah Jaehyun serius dengan kata-katanya?" Jaemin menoleh menatap Mark yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan.

"Dia... Dia terdengar gila dan putus asa."

Mark menghela napas pendek, "Pasti gara-gara pernikahan kita ya?" lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Dasar laki-laki tidak punya otak."

"Jangan mengata-ngatai orang."

Mark menatap Jaemin marah, "Aku tidak salah bukan? Dia memang tidak punya otak, tidak punya hati dan pengecut luar biasa. Dulu ketika ada kesempatan dia tidak memperjuangkanmu, sekarang ketika jelas-jelas dia kalah yang dilakukannya hanya merajuk dan mengancam bunuh diri, benar-benar lelaki tak punya otak!" Mark mengencangkan laju mobilnya.

Jaemin terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Mark karena semuanya mengandung kebenaran. Jaehyun dulu tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkannya. Lelaki itu hanya diam dan mencampakkannya dalam kehancuran. Sekarang, ketika baginya Jaemin sudah termiliki oleh lelaki lain, Jaehyun menggila. Kenapa Jaehyun melakukan ini semua? Benarkah ini didasari cinta Jaehyun yang masih tersimpan untuknya? Atau ini hanyalah estimasi cemburu buta yang merenggut kewarasan lelaki itu?

 **-OoO-**

Taman kota tampak lengang, begitu Mark memarkir mobilnya di sana, Jaemin langsung keluar diikuti oleh Mark.

"Kearah mana?" tanya Mark sambil menjajari langkah Jaemin.

Jaemin memandang ragu, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak dia terakhir kali kemari. Terakhir kali dia kesini adalah di tengah hujan, saat Jaehyun mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu. Setelah itu jangankan kemari, memikirkannya pun Jaemin tidak berani.

Saat ini taman kota sudah berubah hingga Jaemin hampir tak mengenalinya. Dimana tempat dia dan Jaehyun sering menghabiskan waktu dulu...?

"Jaemin?" Mark menggeram, tak sabar.

Jaemin menelan ludah dan mengambil keputusan.

"Ke arah sana." gumamnya sambil tergesa ke arah kanan, dengan Mark mengikutinya.

 **-OoO-**

Jaehyun ada di sana, masih berpegang pada pagar kayu di jembatan itu. Jembatan setinggi lima meter di udara, yang menghubungkan jurang dalam dengan aliran sungai berbatu di bawahnya. Salah satu keunggulan taman kota ini adalah pemandangan di atas jembatan ini. Dengan gemericik sungai dan air terjun buatan yang cukup mempesona, bagaikan harta karun alam tersembunyi ditengah hiruk pikuk polusi dan kesibukan kota.

Tetapi sekarang Jaemin tidak sempat mengagumi pemandangan indah itu, matanya terpaku pada Jaehyun dan tampak cemas.

"Jaehyun _hyung_." serunya dalam bisikan tertahan, takut kalau suaranya terlalu keras akan mengagetkan lelaki itu dan membuatnya terlompat.

Jaehyun yang semula menatap kosong ke bawah, menoleh perlahan dan menemukan Jaemin dan Mark di ujung jembatan. Matanya membara penuh tekad.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya keras, "Atau aku akan lompat."

Jaemin berseru frustrasi, bingung harus berbuat apa. Taman kota ini nampak sepi, disiang yang lengang ini. Syukurlah, kalau tidak pasti sudah ada keramaian menghebohkan di sini.

"Lompat saja kalau berani, aku pikir itu akan membuat Jaemin puas." Mark bergumam tenang tetapi cukup keras untuk di dengar Jaehyun.

Seketika Jaemin dan Jaehyun menatap Mark dengan keget.

"Mark _hyung_..." Jaemin mendesis mencoba memperingatkan lelaki itu agar tidak memperkeruh suasana, tetapi Mark hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, lelaki itu menatap Jaehyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Lompat saja Jaehyun, aku menunggu di sini, untuk melihat sampai dimana keberanianmu." dengan sinis Mark tersenyum, "Kau pikir kau lompat atau tidak, akan berpengaruh pada Jaemin? Kau terlalu percaya diri. Jaemin kemari mencegahmu karena dorongan hatinya yang terlalu baik, tapi kenyataannya kau sudah tidak ada lagi di kehidupannya. Kau mau mati atau hidup, tidak ada untung ataupun ruginya bagi dia... Aku pribadi merasa terganggu dengan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakkan dan merepotkan ini, jadi cepat lompat saja dan mati sekalian, biar semua kerepotan ini usai."

Jaehyun menatap Mark marah, napasnya terengah-engah, penuh ketersinggungan.

"Kau... Kau tidak ada urusannya untuk mengomentari hubunganku dengan Jaemin, semua ini antara aku dan Jaemin, kau tidak berhak ikut campur!" serunya emosi.

Mark mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak berhak ikut campur?" Dengan sengaja dia merangkul Jaemin supaya merapat padanya, "Jaemin isteriku. Dan jika ada lelaki gila yang mengganggu dan mengancam-ancam akan bunuh diri karenanya, maka aku berhak ikut campur." tatapan Mark menajam dengan jahat, "Aku menyelidikimu Jaehyun, aku tahu pasti masa lalumu dengan Jaemin, dimana kau mencampakkan belahan jiwaku ini dengan kejam. _Well_... sebenarnya masa lalu itu urusan kalian berdua, tetapi kalau sampai masa sekarang, kau masih merecoki Jaemin, aku akan turun tangan. Dan ketika aku turun tangan, itu berarti kehancuran bagi kau dan keluargamu."

Jaehyun menatap Mark, menelan ludah dan tampak meragu, rupanya baru menyadari situasinya.

"Jadi silahkan kalau kau mau bunuh diri dan mampus di bawah sana. Tetapi jangan ikut-ikutkan isteriku dalam permasalahanmu. Jangan pernah berani-benarinya lagi kau mengganggu isteriku." Mark membalikkan badan, dan menyeret Jaemin bersamanya, "Ayo Jaemin, kita pergi. Yang penting kita sudah mengutarakan maksud kita. Biarkan bajingan itu mengambil keputusannya sendiri."

Dengan sedikit memaksa Mark menyeret Jaemin agar mengikuti langkahnya. Jaemin mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan pegangan Mark, tetapi lelaki itu mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat sampai terasa sakit, sampai akhirnya Jaemin menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Mark.

Sempat dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Jaehyun masih termenung di jembatan.

 _Ah. Ya Tuhan... Semoga Jaehyun tidak melompat_. Desahnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

 **-OoO-**

Mark membukakan pintu untuk Jaemin lalu membanting pintu itu setelah Jaemin masuk dan dengan sigap melangkah ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya, membawa Jaemin meninggalkan taman kota itu.

"Kupikir kau mengebut mengantarku ke taman kota tadi untuk membantuku mencegah Jaehyun _hyung_ melompat." Desis Jaemin kesal, ketika mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya yang ramai, "Tak kusangka kau malah datang untuk menyuruhnya lompat."

Mark terkekeh dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Jaemin, "Dia pantas menerimanya."

Jaemin menelan ludah. "Ba...bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melompat?"

Tawa Mark makin keras, meremehkan. "Jaehyun? _Melompat?_ Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya, dia terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggertak. Dia hanya ingin kau datang, lalu dia akan mengancam, dia akan membuatmu memohon kepadanya agar tidak melompat, pada akhirnya, kau akan berjanji menuruti semua kemauannya." Mark mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu persis tipikal lelaki pengecut macam dia Jaemin, kau harus berhati-hati." jeda sejenak, kemudian Mark bertanya.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai dia?"

Jaemin tertegun. Apakah dia masih mencintai Jaehyun? Melihat Jaehyun di jembatan tadi, rapuh, tak berdaya dan putus asa, membuat hati Jaemin serasa diremas. Tetapi apakah itu cinta? Ataukah itu hanya rasa kasihan? Jaemin tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Dan Mark sepertinya juga tidak mengejar jawaban darinya. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan dan melajukan kendaraannya pulang.

 **-OoO-**

"Lelaki itu memang pengecut, dia tidak jadi bunuh diri." Mark meletakkan gagang telepon dan menatap Jaemin.

Jaemin menghela napas lega, mereka sudah sampai di rumah dan duduk di ruang keluarga. Tetapi hati Jaemin dari tadi tidak tenang, dia memikirkan Jaehyun dan ketakutan kalau kemudian dia membaca berita mengerikan tentang bunuh diri yang dilakukan Jaehyun. Kalau Jaehyun bunuh diri, berarti semua adalah salahnya.

"Syukurlah." Jaemin mengelus dadanya tanpa sadar, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengecek. Kata mereka, Jaehyun barusan sampai ke rumahnya, keadaannya baik-baik saja." Mark mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau nanti dia kembali labil dan meneleponmu lagi, abaikan saja. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu panik dan mencari perhatianmu, tetapi aku yakin dia tidak akan berani melaksanakan ancamannya, seperti yang aku bilang, Jaehyun terlalu pengecut."

Yang dikatakan oleh Mark memang benar, Jaemin merenung. Jaehyun tidak pernah berani mengambil resiko. Lelaki itu selalu memilih jalan aman, bahkan dalam hubungan mereka dulu, Jaehyun memilih jalan aman dengan meninggalkannya. Mulai sekarang Jaemin bertekad tidak akan lagi meluluhkan hatinya untuk Jaehyun.

Jaehyun harus belajar untuk mengerti bahwa ketika Jaemin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, itu adalah selamat tinggal sesungguhnya dari hatinya.

 **-OoO-**

"Mau kemana?"

Jaemin hampir saja terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Mark muncul dari kegelapan lorong. Dia hendak keluar bersama Jinri, teman mengajarnya di TK. Mereka berdua seumuran dan sama-sama suka membaca buku, biasanya di hari sabtu sore mereka keluar berdua untuk makan, bersantai dan berburu buku-buku bekas di pasar buku yang sangat sering mereka datangi. Sejak Jaemin menikah, mereka tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi tadi Jinri menelepon dan mengajaknya, dan karena rumah sedang sepi karena Haeun sedang mengajak _eomma_ nya kontrol dirumah sakit.

Jaemin memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Jinri. Biasanya Mark belum pulang jam-jam segini. Lelaki itu selalu pulang larut dari pekerjaannya, jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh malam baru sampai ke rumah, sementara sekarang masih jam lima sore.

Jaemin menatap Mark yang tampak lelah. Lelah tetapi tampan, dia masih mengenakan setelan jas dengan dasi sudah dilonggarkan dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Eh... Aku ada acara dengan temanku." jawab Jaemin segera setelah debar dihatinya mereda melihat ketampanan Mark.

Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Acara? Malam minggu? _Dengan laki-laki_?"

Jaemin merasa tersinggung, sebenarnya lebih mudah kalau dia langsung menjelaskan kalau dia pergi dengan teman perempuannya. Tetapi nada arogan di suara Mark membuat harga dirinya tergelitik. Lelaki itu tidak berhak mengatur-atur dengan siapa dan kapan dia akan menghabiskan waktunya.

"Apa bedanya kalau dengan laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Tidak boleh kalau dengan laki-laki." suara Mark datar, tapi mengancam. Hal itu malah membuat Jaemin semakin tersulut kemarahannya.

"Aku berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang aku mau. Kau memang suamiku, tetapi hanya di atas kertas. Kau tidak punya hak-hak sebagai suami yang semestinya kepadaku, karena pernikahan kita hanya sebatas perjanjian!"

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu Jaemin, jangan mengancamku. Kau akan menyesal kalau aku sampai marah."

 _Memangnya siapa dia sampai aku harus ketakutan kepadanya?_ Jaemin berseru dalam hati, dilumuri oleh rasa marahnya. Meskipun tidak dapat disangkal, ada sebersit ketakutan yang muncul jauh dalam hatinya mendengarkan ancaman Mark itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak. Aku manusia bebas dan kau tidak berhak melarangku!" Jaemin menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Mark.

Tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat meraih siku Jaemin dan mencengkeramnya.

"Katakan dulu kau pergi dengan laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku berhak tahu, aku suamimu."

"Kau cuma _suami sandiwara_!" Jaemin meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Mark di sikunya, tetapi pegangan itu begitu eratnya hingga usaha Jaemin sia-sia, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan kulepaskan hingga kau menjelaskan dengan siapa kau pergi dan apa keperluanmu."

"Aku pergi dengan teman sekantorku, Jinri! Dia perempuan! _Puas_?!" Jaemin menjerit, dipenuhi rasa frustrasi atas sikap kasar dan arogan Mark.

Dalam sedetik, lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Jaemin bisa berputar secepat kilat dan melemparkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Mark, mendaratkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di sana.

 _PLAK!_

Mark terdiam. Sejenak suasana hening. Antara Jaemin yang menunggu penuh antisipasi dan Mark yang seolah tertegun karena tamparan itu.

Lalu pelan lelaki itu melemparkan pandangan menusuknya ke arah Jaemin.

"Berani-beraninya kau menamparku," desis Mark geram, membuat Jaemin gemetar tetapi bertahan. Dia tidak boleh takut pada lelaki ini, Mark adalah tipe penindas, sekali Jaemin mundur, lelaki itu akan mendesaknya sampai di titik Jaemin akan menyerah dan menuruti semua kemauannya. Jaemin tidak mau berakhir seperti itu. Mark harus sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Jaemin sama seperti orang lain.

"Karena kau harus disadarkan," seru Jaemin berusaha setegas mungkin, "Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas diriku. Pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara, begitu pula dengan hak dan kewajiban yang menyertainya!"

Mark menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu bersedekap. "Terserah kepadaku mau memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Selama kau masih tercatat sebagai isteriku, kau harus mengikuti aturan-aturanku."

" _Persetan denganmu_!" Jaemin membalikkan badan dengan marah dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mark berdiri di sana.

 **-OoO-**

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari di malam hari, Jaemin." Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya sambil meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas pesanan Jaemin yang biasa.

Jaemin tersenyum sedih, tadi dia bersama Jinri menghabiskan waktu dengan berburu buku dan mencicipi camilan-camilan di tempat sekitar, tetapi dalam kurun waktu itu, Jaemin sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, pikirannya berat berkecamuk tentang Mark. Sampai akhirnya Jinri pulang duluan karena ditunggu _eomma_ nya, Jaemin masih meragu, merasa sangat berat untuk pulang dan menemui Mark. Dia masih marah dan tersinggung dengan perlakuan Mark sehingga malas bertemu dengannya. Pada akhirnya dia menuju ke Garden Cafe ini, memesan cokelat panasnya yang biasa meskipun bukan di waktu biasanya. Jaemin selalu ke cafe ini sore hari, bukan larut malam seperi ini, pantas saja Leeteuk merasa aneh dan menanyakannya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan suamiku." akhirnya Jaemin menjawab perkataan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangkat alisnya, dia sudah tahu kalau Jaemin menikah dengan terburu-buru karena ibu Mark sakit. Tetapi dia tidak tahu tentang perjanjian rahasia itu, yang diketahuinya adalah Mark dan Jaemin menikah karena cinta.

"Jadi kau melarikan diri kemari?"

"Aku sangat marah jadi aku merasa harus menjauh dulu darinya."

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Kalau kau sedang bertengkar, jangan pergi dan melarikan diri. Itu akan membuat masalah semakin berlarut-larut. Semakin lama sebuah masalah di dalam pernikahan digantung, dia akan menjadi semakin besar."

Jaemin tersenyum lelah kepada Leeteuk, "Jadi kau sudah menjadi penasehat pernikahan sekarang?" senyumnya.

"Aku lebih senang disebut sebagai penasehat hubungan." Leeteuk terkekeh. "Pulanglah Jaemin, selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan suamimu." gumamnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Jaemin menatap cangkir cokelat panas di depannya, lalu meneguknya pelan. Rasa cokelat rupanya tergantung pada suasana hati, putusnya dalam hati. Saat ini yang terasa adalah pahit yang pekat, bukan manis yang kental seperti yang biasanya dia rasakan kalau dia meminum secangkir cokelat panas di sore hari.

Dia menghabiskan cokelat panas itu, lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Malam sudah cukup larut dan Jaemin memang sengaja malam itu ingin pulang larut dan mematikan HPnya.

 _Biar saja Mark marah besar kepadanya!_

Dengan pelan dia meminta _bill_ dan membayar pesanannya, lalu berdiri. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk ketika dia berjalan dan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol seorang lelaki. Lelaki itu membawa gelas anggur merah di tangannya sepertinya dia berjalan dari sudut lain cafe itu, jauh dari tempat Jaemin duduk, dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Cafe, senggolan Jaemin membuat gelas anggurnya yang sudah kosong tetapi masih basah bekas angur menempel di baju putihnya, dan menimbulkan noda di sana.

"Oh maafkan saya." Jaemin berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu sangat cantik sekaligus manis, dengan baju putih celana bahan dan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa." suaranya pun tak kalah lembut.

Jaemin melirik noda di baju itu dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan bersalah, "Tapi… Noda di baju anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepala kepada Jaemin lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi. Jaemin masih mengamati lelaki yang melangkah semakin menjauh lalu meletakkan gelas anggur kosong itu di sebuah meja sebelum melangkah pergi. Apakah lelaki itu sendirian di cafe dan meminum anggur merah? Dia seperti lelaki yang sedang patah hati ada bekas air mata di matanya... Tetapi dia begitu cantik, mungkinkah lelaki secantik itu mengalami patah hati?

Lalu Jaemin tersadar bahwa dia sudah melamun lama, malam beranjak makin pekat, Jaemin memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya dia pulang... dan menghadapi Mark.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika Jaemin sampai ke rumah, dia meliriknya jam tangannya, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dengan hati-hati Jaemin memasuki pintu rumah itu. Tidak biasanya suasana ruang tamu gelap, dan sepi. Begitupun ruang keluarga. Biasanya sampai malam pun, sudah terang benderang. _Apakah semua orang sudah tidur?_ Jaemin melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Mark, kamar itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sana. Dengan ragu dia merogoh saku celana dan meraih hp yang dia matikan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang Jaemin duduk di ranjang, perasaannya terasa tidak enak, dinyalakannya HP itu. Layar putih itu tampak berkedip-kedip kemudian memunculkan pemberitahuan. Bahwa dia telah dihubungi hampir tiga puluh kali nomor Mark dan mendapat dua puluh pesan sms selama hpnya tidak aktif.

Sambil mengernyitkan keningnya Jaemin membuka pesan itu, dasar lelaki maniak, gerutunya memikirkan sempat-sempatnya lelaki itu mengganggu acaranya dengan mengirimnya pesan dan memiscallnya berkali-kali. Tetapi kemudian kernyitannya berubah menjadi panik ketika menyadari bahwa semua pesan Mark bertuliskan hal yang sama.

 _ **[...Ke rumah sakit. Eomma sudah kritis...]**_

Jaemin langsung keluar dari kamar dan berlari menuruni tangga.

 **-OoO-**

Langkah-langkah kaki Jaemin terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Dia sampai di ruang ICCU dan menemukan Haeun sedang menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Dohyun.

" _Hyung_ , kemana saja." Dohyun langsung berseru ketika melihat Jaemin, "Kami semua mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi tidak bisa."

"Maafkan aku." permintaan maaf Jaemin terucap dari lubuk hatinya. Ah, berapa bodohnya dia! Perbuatan kekanak-kanakannya karena marah kepada Mark ternyata merepotkan semua orang. "Bagaimana keadaan _eomma_?"

Dohyun mengetatkan pelukannya kepada Haeun yang terisak semakin keras dan menggeleng sedih, " _Eomma_ sudah meninggal setengah jam yang lalu."

Dan detik itu, hati Jaemin dipenuhi penyesalan yang mendalam, mencengkeramnya seolah mengancam akan menenggelamkannya ke ujung dunia.

 **-OoO-**

Lama mereka menunggu sampai kemudian Mark keluar dari ruangan iccu. Tampaknya Mark sudah mengurus segalanya secara kilat, untuk persiapan pemakaman besok dan memulangkan jenazah _eomma_ nya ke rumah sebelum diistirahatkan. Lelaki itu tampak pucat dan rapuh, seolah dia akan hancur seketika kalau ada yang memukulnya. Jaemin berdiri di sana dengan berlinangan air mata. Matanya melirik ke dalam ruang ICCU tempat jenazah _eomma_ Mark dibaringkan, ditutup dengan kain putih yang pilu. Suara isak tangis Haeun terdengar keras, untunglah ada Dohyun di sisinya. Memeluknya dan menguatkannya. Jaemin melangkah mendekati Mark, bergumam dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku." dia berbisik parau, di sela air matanya. Tetapi Mark hanya menatapnya sedetik dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa dibaca, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat.

"Kita pulang." gumamnya dengan suara parau, lalu meninggalkan Jaemin dengan langkah panjang-panjang, membuat Jaemin setengah berlari mengejarnya.

 **-OoO-**

"Jaemin _oppa_." Haeun mendekati Jaemin ketika mobil mereka memasuki gerbang rumah, dia kelihatan sedih dan pucat. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kehilangan ibunya?

"Iya Haeun?" Jaemin berusaha selembut mungkin, mengingat berapa rapuhnya Haeun saat ini. Mereka ada di kursi belakang mobil Dohyun yang sedang mengemudi.

Sementara Mark masih di pemakaman, menyelesaikan semua urusan sebelum nanti menyusul pulang.

"Mark _oppa_ , aku harap _oppa_ bisa membantunya."

Jaemin mengernyitkan keningnya, _membantu Mark? Dalam hal apa?_ Lelaki itu tampak begitu tegar. Bahkan kemarin ketika dia akhirnya melihat Jaemin menyusul kerumah sakit, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dengan wajah datar seperti batu. Dan wajah itu yang terus dipakai Mark sampai sekarang hingga proses pemakaman usai. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada emosi dan ekspresi apapun yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Wajahnya keras, seperti batu yang kosong.

"Dia memang tampak tegar di luar." Haeun bergumam, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Jaemin, "Tetapi dia rapuh _oppa_... Dia selalu begitu ketika terpuruk, selalu membangun benteng kokoh di sekelilingnya supaya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memasuki dan melihat jiwanya yang rapuh." Haeun meringis, "Mungkin Jaemin _oppa_ belum tahu, kalau Mark _oppa_ sebenarnya pernah hancur karena pengkhianatan."

Jaemin menoleh dan menatap Haeun penuh ingin tahu, "Pengkhianatan?"

Haeun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya... Dulu Mark _oppa_ punya seorang kekasih, kekasihnya adalah perempuan yang sangat dicintainya. Namanya Seojin. Mereka sudah berpacaran lama dan sangat cocok. _Oppa_ tampak sangat bahagia waktu itu, beda dengan yang sekarang, dia banyak tertawa, jahil, suka bercanda." Haeun tersenyum, tampak mengenang. "Lalu Mark _oppa_ memutuskan untuk memperkenalkannya kepada _appa_ kami." Haeun mendesah, " _Appa_ kami adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat pandai dan arogan, meskipun dia _appa_ yang baik bagi keluarganya. Di makan malam perkenalan itu, dengan lantang _appa_ mengajukan penawaran kepada Seojin. Jika Mark _oppa_ menikahi Seojin, maka Mark _oppa_ akan kehilangan seluruh hak warisnya dan diusir dari rumah _appa_. Tetapi jika Seojin mau meninggalkan Mark _oppa_ , maka dia akan diberikan cek oleh _appa_ senilai seratus juta won..." Haeun menghela napas, "Tentu saja _appa_ hanya menggertak, beliau tidak mungkin mengusir Mark _oppa_ dari rumah, beliau sangat sayang kepada Mark _oppa_ , penawaran itu sebenarnya hanyalah ujian bagi Seojin..."

Jaemin menatap mata Haeun yang sedih, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Dohyun yang sedang menyetir di depan pun tampak memasang telinga, mendengarkan.

"Sayangnya yang terjadi kemudian tidak kami duga. Seojin menerima cek itu dan akhirnya meninggalkan Mark _oppa_."

Jaemin menelan ludah. Pengkhianatan semacam itu dan dilakukan di depan keluarganya pula. Pantas saja mengubah Mark menjadi orang yang begitu pahit, dia masih ingat perkataan Mark siang itu ketika lelaki itu menawarinya perjanjian sandiwara ini.

 _"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang akan menyambar umpan itu mentah-mentah."_

Begitu ucap Mark waktu itu, dengan nada pahit yang sekarang baru disadari Jaemin artinya.

"Hal itulah yang membuat Mark _oppa_ menutup hatinya seperti sekarang ini _oppa_." sambung Haeun parau, "Ketika Mark _oppa_ akhirnya membuka hatinya untuk Jaemin _oppa_ dan menikahi Jaemin _oppa_ , aku sangat bahagia, aku tahu betapa baiknya Jaemin _oppa_ , dan betapa Jaemin _oppa_ bisa membahagiakan Mark _oppa_..." Haeun mendesah, "Cuma aku sedikit cemas, setelah _eomma_ meninggal, sikap Mark _oppa_ sama persis seperti dulu ketika dikhianati Seojin, dia memasang topeng datar dan dingin di wajahnya, di hatinya, membuat kita tidak bisa mendekatinya." Haeun menyusut air matanya, "Aku sangat mencemaskannya _oppa_..."

Jaemin memeluk Haeun yang terisak-isak ke dalam rangkulannya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena menerima pemahaman baru, bahwa Mark juga pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati, sama seperti dirinya.

 **-OoO-**

"Aku membawakan sup hangat untukmu."

Malam sudah sepi dan semua orang sudah masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Jaemin mengintip ke ruang kerja Mark, lelaki itu sepulang pemakaman, langsung menenggelamkan dirinya di sana dan tidak keluar untuk makan malam.

Mark mendongak dari berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

Jaemin meletakkan nampan di meja, bersikeras, "Tetapi kau harus makan Mark _hyung_ , aku tidak melihatmu makan apapun dari pagi. Bahkan sejak pemakaman tadi."

Mark memasang tampang paling dingin dan menyatukan telapak tangannya di bawah dagunya, "Kenapa kau repot-repot memikirkanku eh?" gumamnya sinis.

Lelaki ini menyerangnya demi melindungi dirinya. Jaemin menghela napas, mencoba memahami, dia harus sabar menghadapi lelaki ini. Mark sedang sedih meskipun sekarang dia sedang bersandiwara sebagai seorang bos yang arogan dan jahat. Lelaki ini menutupi kesedihannya dengan semua itu.

"Karena aku mencemaskanmu."

"Hm... Kejutan. Seorang Jaemin mencemaskanku. Apakah kau cemas aku akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan, sayang?" Dengan gerakan halus, lelaki itu meluncur berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Jaemin, menjebaknya ke tembok, "Mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu bersedih kalau kau bersedia menghiburku..." disusurkannya jemarinya dengan lembut di pipi Jaemin.

"Aku tidak akan menghiburmu dengan cara tidak senonoh!" Suara Jaemin sedikit meninggi, antara takut, marah dan sedikit gelenyar panas yang mengaliri tubuhnya merasakan usapan sensual Mark di pipinya.

Untunglah lelaki itu memutuskan tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh, Mark hanya terkekeh, lalu melepaskan Jaemin, meskipun masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh simpati dari siapapun." Gumam Mark sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Terutama darimu..." tiba-tiba suara laki-laki itu hilang seakan tertelan. Mark memalingkan mukanya, dan melangkah menjauh dari Jaemin, "Pergilah!"

"Mark _hyung_..."

 _"Pergilah!"_ suara Mark berubah menjadi bentakan keras.

Jaemin menghela napas panjang, hubungan mereka memang sudah tidak baik dari awalnya. Sudah terlambat untuk menunjukkan simpati dan niat baik, sesalnya dalam hati, dengan pelan, dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa dimakan supnya."

Hening.

Dan Jaemin membuka handle pintu hendak keluar. Lalu isakan itu terdengar.

Jaemin menoleh dan mendapati Mark berdiri membelakanginya, isakan itu terdengar darinya, lelaki itu menangis. Kali ini benar-benar menangis sepenuh hati, suaranya penuh kedukaan dan kesakitan, duka yang membuat bahunya berguncang dengan keras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, didorong oleh hatinya, Jaemin langsung melangkah mendekati Mark dan merengkuhnya. Lelaki itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan menangis dalam pelukannya, beban tubuhnya membuat Jaemin terjatuh ke sofa, dengan Mark menangis dipelukannya.

Diusapnya bahu Mark, rambutnya, berusaha meredakan kesedihannya. Berusaha membantu lelaki itu menumpahkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Tiba-tiba perasaan lembut menyelemutinya, perasaan lembut yang sama ketika mengetahui sisi rapuh lelaki ini, yang tidak pernah ditampakkannya di depan orang lainnya.

Jaemin memeluk Mark erat-erat, sampai lama kemudian isakan itu mereda, berubah menjadi napas yang tenang dan teratur, dan lelaki itu masih meringkuk dengan kepala tenggelam di bahu Jaemin dengan mereka bergelung duduk di atas sofa.

Lalu Mark mengangkat tubuhnya daan menjauhkan kepalanya. "Maaf." suaranya terdengar parau. Jaemin tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Mark _hyung_ , aku... Aku senang bisa membantu..."

"Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak sengaja menangis tadi."

"Itupun aku juga tahu." senyum Jaemin tertahan, "Kau sedang sedih, dan aku senang bisa membantumu. Aku harap kau merasa sedikit ringan setelah menangis tadi."

Mark tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Jaemin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Lama mereka bertatapan, lalu tatapan Mark melembut. "Terima kasih."

Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama-sama _hyung_."

Lelaki itu menatap Jaemin lagi dengan tajam, kemudian tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan kepalanya, "Tidakkah kau sadar? Setelah kematian _eomma_... Kau dan aku tidak harus terikat lagi." suaranya setajam tatapannya kemudian, "Kita bisa mengakhiri perkawinan ini."

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

"Kita bisa mengakhiri perkawinan ini."

"Jangaan, mamih tak setuju kalian pisah. Baru kemarin kalian menikah masak udah mau pisahan sihhh."

"KENAPA MAMIH IKUT-IKUTAN SIHH?" Teriak Markmin barengan.

"CIEEE KALIAN KOMPAK, uhuy uhuy.. cuit-cuit.."

CUTTT

"Dasar Minnie, kenapa kamu main nylonong masuk aja, hah?" Sutradara Lee marah pada Minnie.

"Mian Taeyong oppa, aku nungguin anakku main drama dari tadi jadi terbawa suasana tidak ingin mereka pisahan oppa hukss…"

"Sudah kamu duduk diam disitu, jangan ganggu proses syuting mereka.."

"NEE…"

 **Abaikan saja…**

 **Huhhu konflik semakin memanas.. apakah mereka memutuskan bercerai? Atau tetap menjalankan sandiwara pernikahan mereka? Kalau kalian ingin tau tunggu saja chap selanjutnya yaaa…**

 **Btw, ada yg tahu siapa laki-laki yg disenggol Jaemin? Kalo kalian baca semua remakekanku pasti tau siapa laki-laki ituu…**

 **Udah gituh aja, sekarang aku mau buat ff oneshoot Jaemin x Renjun lagi, pai… pai…**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya….**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 **Brown Afternoon "Perjanjian Hati" (Markmin Ver)**

 **Cast :**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Na Dohyun (OC)**

 **Lee Haeun (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Jaemin dan Mark. Kedua anak manusia ini akhirnya terikat oleh perjanjian pernikahan, yang membuat mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri, tanpa rasa cinta. Akankah perjanjian yang semula hanya sebagai perlindungan terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, bisa berubah menjadi perjanjian hati?**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Markmin, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Perjanjian Hati… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Min Milly, octo93, BellBaek, It's YuanRenKai, kucinghitam, hanssi, Dewi18, babu keluarga lee, fangirlalala, Tabifangirl, ludfidongsun, nrlyukkeurri96, ugotnajaem, tanoyuka0307, gilanghhun, and yang udah follow & favorite inihh epep**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

" _Senja bergayut berganti malam_ , _b_ _egitupun rasa hatiku kepadamu_. _Kau yang selalu ada, kau yang terbiasa ada, tiba-tiba kusadari, aku takut kalau kau jadi tak ada_... _Aku takut kehilanganmu_ , _wahai kau, sosok yang perasaanku kepadamu_... _Tak bisa terdeskripsikan oleh hatiku..."_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Jaemin tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Mark. Benar juga. Dari awal alasan utama mereka menikah adalah demi menjaga perasaan _eomma_ Mark, sekarang sang _eomma_ sudah tiada, tidak ada lagi alasan yang membuat mereka harus menikah. Tapi Jaemin teringat kepada Haeun yang mempercayakan Mark kepadanya, kepada Dohyun yang akhirnya mempercayai kalau Jaemin dan Mark saling mencintai, dan kepada _eomma_ nya yang begitu berbahagia karena Jaemin akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya dan bertemu dengan jodohnya. Bagaimana perasaan mereka semua kalau menyadari bahwa Jaemin dan Mark telah membohongi mereka?

Mark berdeham pelan, menggugah Jaemin dari lamunannya, "Tetapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa gegabah mengakhiri pernikahan ini..." Mark menatap Jaemin dalam-dalam, "Selain karena pernikahan ini baru sebentar, kita juga harus bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat kepada keluarga kita kenapa kita berpisah... Jadi sementara ini, mungkin kita harus bertoleransi dan melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini, kau tidak keberatan kan Jaemin?"

Jaemin tercenung, sebenarnya melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini terasa sangat memberatkan, tetapi membayangkan bercerai diusia pernikahan yang masih sangat muda, belum lagi menjelaskan kepada semuanya terasa begitu berat. Jaemin juga yakin bahwa berpura-pura melanjutkan pernikahan ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Ya... Mungkin kita bisa menjalani seperti ini dulu sampai kita bisa menemukan alasan dan waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah."

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum miring, "Lagipula kita sepertinya nyaman menjalani pernikahan ini." Senyumnya berubah menggoda, "Aku takut tiba-tiba kita sudah menjalani bertahun-tahun dan tetap belum menemukan alasan untuk berpisah. Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau kita jalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya saja?"

Jaemin membelalakkan mata dan menatap Mark dengan marah, "Hentikan candaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Senyum Mark berubah sensual, "Kupikir aku cukup bisa menerima memiliki isteri sepertimu, dalam hal sebenarnya."

Wajah Jaemin menjadi merah padam ketika berhasil mencerna kata-kata Mark, lelaki ini benar-benar kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Kalau memang Jaemin memiliki impian tentang seorang suami, pasti dia bukan tipe lelaki seperti Mark!

 **-OoO-**

"Baju baru untukmu sudah datang." Mark yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kemeja putih lengkap dengan celana dan jas putih tulang yang digantungkan di lemari, "Cobalah."

Jaemin yang baru memasuki kamar mengernyit bingung. _Baju baru? Untuk apa?_ Hari ini sudah hampir tiga minggu setelah kematian _eomma_ Mark. Semula semua terasa berat bagi mereka di rumah ini. Haeun masih sering menangis terisak-isak sendirian, untunglah Dohyun sering mengunjunginya dan menguatkannya, hingga bisa membuatnya mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit. Sementara Mark... Mark masih tetap sama, selain kerapuhannya yang ditunjukkan kepada Jaemin malam itu, Mark luar biasa dingin dan kaku. Masih mengenakan topeng yang sama, topeng datar dan tanpa emosi miliknya.

"Kau lupa?" Mark terkekeh, "Besok kan hari pernikahan mantan pacarmu."

 _Jaehyun_ hyung _? Besok hari pernikahan Jaehyun_ hyung _?_ Tiba-tiba dada Jaemin terasa nyeri, dia memang sudah hampir bisa melupakan Jaehyun, melupakan rasa sakitnya akibat ditinggalkan Jaehyun dan melupakan perasaan cintanya yang dulu tumbuh begitu subur kepada Jaehyun, tetapi entah kenapa, kesadaran bahwa Jaehyun mengikat dirinya kepada lelaki lain, dan pengetahuan bahwa Jaehyun tidak bahagia membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Mark menatap Jaemin dan mengernyit, "Kau sudah tidak lagi mencintai bajingan pengecut itu kan?" tanyanya menyelidik, "Atau jangan-jangan kau masih cinta?"

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Tidak... Aku sudah tidak..."

"Kalau kau masih cinta berarti kau lelaki bodoh."

"Aku sudah tidak cinta lagi, tapi kau harusnya mengerti perasaanku, bertahun lamanya aku hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa aku mencintainya, harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika menyadari perasaan sesak ketika mantan kekasih akan menikah."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti." jawab Mark tegas, "Begitu aku dikhianati oleh kekasihku, maka dia sama saja sudah mati. Begitupun perasaanku kepadanya, mati. Jadi aku tidak merasakan apapun." Lelaki itu menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan mengatur posisi tidurnya, "Selamat tidur."

Jaemin termenung di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dan menatap punggung kaku Mark yang membelakanginya. Dia hampir lupa, lelaki ini juga memendam kesakitan yang pedih karena pengkhianatan. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi keras. Tetapi Jaemin sendiri saksinya bahwa Mark masih menyimpan kerapuhan yang disembunyikannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

 **-OoO-**

Jaemin menyadari gerakan di sampingnya meskipun dia masih setengah terlelap, sepertinya masih dini hari karena kamar itu masih temaram dan terasa begitu dingin, tetapi kemudian lengan hangat dan kuat itu merengkuhnya, memeluknya erat-erat.

Lengan itu terasa asing sekaligus akrab, dan membuat Jaemin nyaman, dalam tidurnya dia mendesak dan menempel pada tubuh hangat itu, menikmati eratnya dekapan yang merengkuhnya, membuainya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Jaemin."

Itu suara Mark, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar lebih serak. _Apakah Jaemin sedang bermimpi?_

Dengan meyakini bahwa dia sedang ada di dalam mimpi, Jaemin bergelung makin merapat ke tubuh hangat itu. Mendesakkan tubuh lembutnya ke tubuh keras itu.

"Jaemin, jangan sayang." Suara Mark kali ini terdengar tersiksa, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang di tubuh Jaemin yang menempel kepadanya.

Suara Mark yang terakhir itu membuat sepercik kesadaran Jaemin kembali, dia membuka matanya... _Ada apa?_

Lalu Jaemin memekik ketika menyadari posisi tubuhnya, dalam usahanya mencari kehangatan, dia sudah menempel lengket seperti koala yang melingkari pohonnya kepada Mark. Pahanya melingkari tungkai dan pinggul Mark tanpa malu-malu, lengannya memeluk dada dan punggung Mark, sementara kepalanya bersandar tanpa permisi di dada lelaki itu. Dalam detik yang sama Jaemin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan setengah melompat, menjauh menuju seberang ranjang yang paling ujung.

Mark menghela napas panjang, seolah dilepaskan dari ketegangan yang menyiksanya. Lalu menatap Jaemin dengan marah, "Kalau kau tidak mau aku terangsang dan berbuat yang tidak senonoh, _jangan menempel-nempel padaku di atas ranjang!"_ geramnya parau, lalu menarik selimut sampai dada dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Jaemin yang berbaring dengan muka panas dan merah padam.

 **-OoO-**

Untunglah pagi hari ketika Jaemin terbangun, Mark sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya, kalau tidak Jaemin tidak akan tahu bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Mark.

Wajahnya terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menempel begitu erat kepada Mark? Malam-malam sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Apakah memang karena hawa dingin, ataukah karena dorongan untuk mencari kenyamanan yang sepertinya disediakan oleh tubuh Mark?

Jaemin mendengus, _Kenyamanan yang disediakan oleh tubuh Mark? Apakah dia buta?_ Yang bisa disediakan oleh Mark adalah rasa tidak nyaman dan masalah. Dia harus ingat itu baik-baik setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur agar kejadian memalukan semalam tidak terulang lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jaemin melangkah menuju lemari dan melihat kemeja itu, satu set baju resmi yang dibelikan oleh Mark… Dia mengernyit lagi, baju untuk datang ke pernikahan Jaehyun.

Pernikahan Jaehyun. Apa kabarnya lelaki itu? Lelaki yang pernah dicintainya? Sejak kejadian ancaman bunuh diri Jaehyun di jembatan waktu itu, Jaehyun tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi, mungkin karena ancaman dari Mark waktu itu, mungkin pula akhirnya Jaehyun menyadari bahwa antara dirinya dan Jaemin sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Semoga pernikahan ini membuat Jaehyun bahagia, akhirnya Jaemin bisa mengucapkan doa itu dengan tulus, dan membuat hatinya terasa lega.

Ternyata ketika hatinya bisa melepaskan dan memaafkan, bisa membuat perasaannya terasa ringan. Dielusnya kemeja sutera itu dengan kagum, menyadari keindahan setiap serat kemeja itu, _Ini pasti mahal_. Jaemin berkerut, dan ini dibelikan oleh Mark...

"Kenapa kau belum memakai bajumu? Kita berangkat satu jam lagi."

Mark tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Jaemin terkesiap kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan kemeja itu dari tangannya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu, sudah mengenakan kemeja putih senada dengan kemeja Jaemin, dan celana resmi, tetapi belum mengenakan jasnya.

"Satu jam lagi?" Jaemin melirik jam emas antik di atas meja di samping ranjang, tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipinya melihat Mark. Ingatannya melayang tanpa ampun ke kejadian semalam.

Mark mengangkat alisnya, menyadari semburat merah di pipi Jaemin, lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya, satu jam lagi kita berangkat, bersiaplah." Suaranya merendah, "Lain kali kalau kau ingin membelitku seperti ular di atas ranjang, peringatkan aku dulu."

Dan lelaki itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaemin berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah padam dan perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan marah.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika Jaemin menuruni tangga, Dohyun ternyata baru saja datang di rumah itu, bersama Haeun. Dohyun memang selalu datang menemani Haeun sejak kematian _eomma_ Mark, untuk mengiburnya.

Mata Haeun langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat Jaemin, "Wow, Jaemin _oppa_ , _oppa_ cantik sekali!" dia berdiri dan menatap Jaemin dengan bersemangat, " _Oppa_ tidak pernah berdandan sih ya, jadi sekalinya berdandan membuat orang terkagum-kagum," pujinya lagi, membuat pipi Jaemin memerah.

Haeun mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah ruang kerja Mark, "Dimana Mark _oppa_ ini, tadi katanya mau buru-buru berangkat biar bisa cepat pulang lagi, sekarang malah menenggelamkan diri di ruang kerjanya." Haeun mengedipkan matanya kepada Jaemin, "Tunggu sebentar _oppa_ , akan aku seret Mark _oppa_ dari sana." lalu melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Mark.

Dohyun ikut-ikutan berdiri dan tersenyum mengagumi Jaemin, "Kau cantik sekali _hyung_."

Jaemin meringis geli, "Jangan kau juga ikut-ikutan memujiku, aku jadi malu."

Dohyun terkekeh, "Tapi kau memang betul-betul cantik, dan baju itu sangat cocok untukmu, kata Haeun, Mark _hyung_ khusus memesankannya untukmu." Dohyun tersenyum lembut, "Mulanya aku cukup cemas dengan pernikahan kalian. Tetapi makin hari aku makin yakin, kau bahagia _hyung_. Itu yang terpenting."

Jaemin memalingkan kepala, tidak mampu menatap Dohyun, takut kebohongannya akan tercermin di matanya. Adiknya ini begitu mempercayainya, dan dia membohonginya. Semoga ketika semuanya terkuak nanti, Dohyun bisa memahami dan tak marah kepadanya.

Pada saat itu pintu ruang kerja Mark terbuka, dan lelaki itu keluar diikuti Haeun. Sejenak Mark tertegun mengamati Jaemin, lalu tersenyum.

"Itu terlihat cocok untukmu." gumamnya tenang. Diiringi dengan Haeun dan Dohyun yang saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti, membuat pipi Jaemin memerah.

 **-OoO-**

Seperti yang diduga, ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Jantung Jaemin terasa berdegup kencang ketika melangkah memasuki gedung ini. Dekorasinya sangat indah dan kemudian perasaan itu menyergapnya lagi, perasaan yang menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Jaehyun.

 _Jaehyun_. Lelaki itu berdiri di sana, dengan Doyoung di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak megah dalam balutan busana bernuansa putih. Lalu keluarga Jaehyun, _eomma_ nya, sepupu-sepupunya, _ahjumma_ nya dan semuanya yang dulu sempat mengenal Jaemin melihatnya, kemudian berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan penuh spekulasi. Jantung Jaemin berdenyut lagi, lebih kencang. Mampukah dia naik ke sana dan menyalami Jaehyun dengan tegar, dibawah tatapan mata tajam seluruh keluarga Jaehyun?

Mark seolah-olah menyadari perasaan Jaemin yang campur aduk, dia mengencangkan genggamannya di jemari Jaemin, dan berbisik lembut.

"Kau datang kesini bersamaku, aku suamimu. Dan aku adalah laki-laki yang seratus kali lebih baik dari mantan pacarmu yang sedang bersanding di pelaminan itu. Jadi tegakkan dagumu, tunjukkan kebanggaanmu. Kau tidak rugi ditinggalkan olehnya, dia yang rugi karena kehilanganmu. Tunjukkan betapa berharganya dirimu kepada Jaehyun dan betapa berharganya dirimu, karena kau adalah isteriku."

Bisikan Mark itu, meskipun begitu penuh kesombongan dan arogansi, mampu menghilangkan kegugupannya. Mark benar, dia tidak seharusnya takut ataupun gugup atas pandangan menilai ibu dan keluarga Jaehyun. Dia datang ke sini bersama Mark, suaminya. Dan Mark mendukung sepenuhnya Jaemin untuk memamerkan kebanggaan dirinya, karena ternyata mampu berujung lebih baik dari Jaehyun.

Mark tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaemin, "Bagus, ayo isteriku, kita hampiri mantan kekasihmu yang tidak beruntung itu."

Lelaki itu menghela Jaemin dengan lembut menaiki panggung tempat Jaehyun dan Doyoung berdiri. Mark yang melangkah duluan dan menyalami Jaehyun dengan senyum mengejeknya yang menjengkelkan, "Selamat." Gumamnya dengan suara tegas, lalu menghela Jaemin mendekat, "Kemari sayang, kita harus member ucapan selamat kepada pasangan ini." Suaranya berubah mesra.

Jaemin mendekat dan menyalami Jaehyun. Dia merasakan genggaman yang berbeda dan Jaehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tersiksa. Tapi Jaemin menguatkan diri. Ini jalan yang dipilih Jaehyun dan Jaemin sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda jauh.

"Selamat Jaehyun _hyung_. Selamat Doyoung _-ssi_." Suaranya terdengar tegas, dan kuat, dan tulus. Menyalami Jaehyun yang terlihat sedih dan Doyoung yang tersenyum kaku.

Kemudian mereka berhadapan dengan _eomma_ Jaehyun. Dan seketika ingatan itu berkelebat di benak Jaemin, ingatan ketika Jaehyun memperkenalkannya ke _eomma_ nya. Jaemin yang lugu waktu itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan _eomma_ Jaehyun hanya menatap jemarinya dengan angkuh, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan mencemooh, tak mau membalas jabatannya dan membuat Jaemin harus menarik tangannya mundur pelan-pelan dengan penuh rasa malu.

Kali ini, _eomma_ Jaehyun menatap Mark dan Jaemin dengan gugup. "Jaemin tidak kusangka bertemu lagi denganmu di sini." Suara _eomma_ Jaehyun bernada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Lalu

tanpa di sangka perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, "Dan sekarang kau adalah isteri Tuan Mark, kami sekeluarga belum mengucapkan selamat, selamat ya."

Godaan untuk menolak uluran tangan itu dan membalaskan kesakitannya di masa lalu sangatlah besar, tetapi Jaemin sadar, dia akan tampak kekanak-kanakan kalau melakukannya, lagipula situasi ini sudah merupakan pembalasan tidak langsung untuk Jaehyun dan ibunya.

Disambutnya uluran tangan itu lembut.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan dalam senyum.

Mark menatap kepadanya, memahaminya dalam senyum pengertian. Lalu setelah basa-basi sejenak yang kaku, Mark berpamitan dan mengajak Jaemin keluar dari gedung dan acara penikahan yang menyesakkan napas itu. Mereka berjalan bergandengan, melangkah menuju mobil Mark, lelaki itu masih menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Senang?" tanyanya dalam senyum memahami.

Jaemin terdiam sejenak, berusaha menelaah perasaannya, kemudian menemukan rasa ringan yang membuatnya tenang. Ternyata yang diperlukannya hanyalah menghadapi masa lalunya dengan berani, lalu melepaskan semua beban itu. Perasaan sedih yang menggelayutinya selama ini itu sudah tiada, dan rasanya menyenangkan. Dia mendongak, menatap Mark dan tersenyum, "Senang." Senyumnya bertambah lebar, "Terima kasih Mark _hyung_."

Lelaki itu terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama-sama Jaemin, sama-sama."

 **-OoO-**

Ketika mereka sudah dijalan, Mark melirik ke arah Jaemin, "Mau mampir ke cafe? Aku hanya makan sedikit tadi, dan aku masih lapar," gumamnya pelan.

Jaemin mau. Datang ke pernikahan Jaehyun sangat menguras emosinya, membuat makanan yang ditelannya di acara itu terasa seperti kertas. Dia butuh cokelat hangat yang manis dan kental itu.

"Aku mau." gumamnya.

Mark tersenyum dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke cafe.

Mereka tiba di cafe itu menjelang sore, karena terjebak macet yang cukup lama. Suasana cafe sangat ramai, mungkin karena di hari minggu, Mark dan Jaemin berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak di sudut yang sejuk, di bawah rimbunnya dedaunan yang berwarna hijau.

Leeteuk yang menyambut mereka seperti biasa, mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan mengedip kepada Jaemin bersahabat.

"Cokelat panas seperti biasa Jaemin?" gumam Leeteuk ramah.

Mark mengangkat alisnya dan menatap ke arah Leeteuk, "Seperti biasanya?" matanya beralih ke arah Jaemin, "Apakah kau sering ke sini tanpaku?"

Jaemin tersenyum kikuk, merasa tertangkap basah, "Aku sering kemari sepulang kerja, untuk secangkir cokelat panas." Gumamnya mengaku.

Mark terkekeh, "Rupanya kau ketagihan dengan cokelat panas dari cafe ini." Mark menatap Leeteuk pura-pura menuduh, "Apa yang kau campurkan ke dalam minuman isteriku sehingga dia ketagihan seperti ini?"

Leeteuk tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak mencampurkan apa-apa. Tetapi bukankah cokelat mengandung bahan yang bisa membuat kecanduan meskipun kadarnya sangat sedikit? Tetapi saya rasa ketenangan yang didapatkan dari meminum cokelat itulah yang membuat ketagihan." Leeteuk tersenyum bijak, mencatat pesanan mereka lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri.

"Kau tampak akrab dengan Leeteuk." Mark bergumam sambil menatap kepergian lelaki setengah baya itu.

Jaemin tersenyum, "Leeteuk _ahjussi_ sangat ramah, dia juga sering memberikan nasehat."

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia memang sangat terkenal di cafe ini, bisa dibilang dialah yang menjadi pengelola utama cafe ini, pemilik Cafe mengenalnya sejak lama dan mempercayainya. Tetapi dia tidak mau mengambil jabatan tinggi, dengan rendah hati dia bilang ingin menikmati pekerjaan sebagai pelayan karena dia sangat menikmati berbicara dan berbagi cerita dengan pelanggan-pelanggannya." Mark merenung, "Lelaki itu bekerja bukan untuk uang, tetapi untuk kepuasan batin."

"Mungkin dia hanyalah pria yang kesepian." Jaemin menggumam sambil menatap Leeteuk yang menyapa pelanggan lain dengan ramah.

"Yah dia memang hidup sendirian di sini setelah kehilangan anak dan isterinya." Mark menatap Jaemin dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Jaehyun setelah tadi?"

Jaemin memikirkannya sejenak, lalu merasa yakin dan tersenyum, "Aku merasa lega, lepas dan bebas. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku menghadapi mereka semua." Gumamnya, mengulang ucapan terima kasihnya.

Mark hanya mengangguk, "Aku suamimu." Gumamnya serius, "Sudah kewajibanku untuk mendukungmu."

Pesanan makanan mereka pun datang, pelayan lain yang mengantarkannya. Menu steak yang masih berasap dan minuman. Mark memesan minuman warna kuning dengan aroma limau dan gelembung-gelembung di dalamnya, lelaki itu mengernyit melihat minuman Jaemin.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat orang memadukan steak dengan cokelat panas sebelumnya."

Jaemin terkekeh, "Sebetulnya aku ingin menikmati cokelat panasnya duluan." disesapnya cokelat panas itu, tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Mark mengamatinya. "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sudah kecanduan cokelat di sini." gumamnya, membuat Jaemin tertawa geli.

"Mungkin aku memang kecanduan. Cokelat ini menstimulasi ketenangan di otakku dengan rasa manis, aroma khasnya dan kenikmatannya ketika mengaliri lidahku. Aku terus menerus ingin menikmati sensasi itu."

Mark mendecakkan lidahnya, "Gawat kalau begitu." Matanya menggoda, "Mungkin kita harus menculik peracik minuman ini dan menyekapnya di rumah."

Jaemin tertawa mendengar godaan Mark itu. Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan cepat. Rupanya Mark dan Jaemin sama-sama tidak bisa menikmati makanan di resepsi pernikahan Jaehyun.

Ketika mereka pulang mereka berpapasan dengan Leeteuk, lelaki itu membawa baki berisi teh warna hijau yang masih panas.

"Maaf tadi tidak bisa menyapa kalian lagi. Aku harus membawakan pesanan kepada pelanggan di sana, dia biasanya datang tengah hari, tetapi hari ini dia datang terlambat, tampak sangat sedih dan memesan minumannya yang biasa. Semoga minuman ini bisa membuat hatinya ringan." Leeteuk menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengucap selamat tinggal, "Hati-hati di jalan dan kembalilah lain waktu," gumamnya dengan riang.

Jaemin tersenyum dalam gandengan Mark, "Pasti Teukkie _ahjussi_ … Pasti..."

 **-OoO-**

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya, dan menemukan Mark masih terbaring di ranjang, bertumpu pada sikunya dan miring menghadap Jaemin. Lelaki itu tampak luar biasa tampan bahkan ketika bangun tidur. Seakan-akan rambut kusut dan penampilan acak-acakannya malah menambah pesonanya bukannya mengurangi. Jauh berbeda dengan Jaemin, dia sama sekali tidak yakin penampilan bangun tidurnya bisa mempesona. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Mark rupanya, lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, "Selamat ulang tahun." Lelaki itu mengulang, seakan tidak yakin ucapannya yang pertama tadi bisa dicerna oleh Jaemin.

Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, menghitung tanggal dalam benaknya, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang memang hari ulang tahunnya. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya tersenyum.

Mark terkekeh lalu bangkit dari ranjang, "Haeun memberitahuku kemarin, dia merencanakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu, hanya kita dan keluarga, liburan di tepi pantai."

Hari ini memang hari sabtu, tetapi biasanya di hari sabtupun Mark pergi bekerja.

"Apakah kau libur?" Tanya Jaemin ragu.

Mark mengangkat bahu, "Pekerjaan bisa menunggu, lagipula Haeun akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak bisa ikut. Kau tahu dia kemarin bersemangat melanjutkan yang dilakukan _eomma_ , yaitu mempersiapan acara resepsi pernikahan kita, dan setelah bujukan yang luar biasa, akhirnya dia mau mengerti bahwa kita memilih tidak mengadakan resepsi apapun untuk menghormati _eomma_ yang telah tiada, setidaknya menyiapkan acara liburan ulang tahunmu ini bisa menghiburnya."

Jaemin tersenyum dan mengangguk, Haeun benar-benar perempuan yang tegar. Dia menghadapi kesedihannya dengan menjadi kuat dan bersemangat. Dan Jaemin sangat bersyukur kalau memang Dohyun berjodoh dengan Haeun, dia akan menjadi isteri yang hebat untuk Dohyun.

Lalu pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Jaemin, "Mark _hyung_..." suara Jaemin yang serius menarik perhatian Mark, " Tentang pernikahan kita ini... Bagaimana ke depannya? Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Mark tercenung lalu mengangkat bahu, "Terus terang aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya menjalaninya, kau juga seperti itu kan? Lagipula aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun, dan kau juga tidak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Jadi kupikir kita bisa menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan biasa dulu."

"Kalau nanti kita jatuh cinta kepada orang lain?" Jaemin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

Mark menghela napas, "Maka kita tidak boleh saling menghalangi," gumamnya parau.

 **-OoO-**

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam _eomma_ Mark dalam keheningan. Sebelum berangkat liburan ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jaemin, mereka berkunjung ke makam untuk berdoa dan meletakkan bunga.

"Mark!" suara itu memanggil dengan lembut dari sebuah sudut, dan membuat mereka semua menoleh.

Haeun yang pertama kali melihat menghela napas, dia berdiri di sebelah Jaemin dan menepuk dahinya.

"Gawat," desahnya pelan.

Jaemin menoleh dan menatap Haeun, "Ada apa?"

"Itu Luisa, mantan kekasih Mark _oppa_ seorang model profesional... Yah tidak bisa dibilang kekasih, dia selalu putus sambung dengan Mark _oppa_... Dan dia… Sangat terobsesi dengan Mark _oppa_ , pada saat pernikahan kalian dia sedang ada di luar negeri jadi tidak tahu, mungkin dia baru pulang dan mendengar Mark _oppa_ menikah, jadi dia menyusul ke sini." Haeun berbisik pelan kepada Jaemin, "Hati-hati Jaemin _oppa_ , dia tajam seperti racun."

Jaemin tiba-tiba merinding ngeri. Selama menjadi isteri Mark, dia tahu ada banyak perempuan yang iri dan membencinya. Tatapan-tatapan permusuhan kadang diterimanya ketika Mark bersikap mesra kepadanya di depan umum. Tetapi belum pernah dia menghadapi kecemburuan secara frontal. Apalagi kecemburuan dari seorang mantan kekasih.

"Dan dia tidak tahu malu," Haeun berbisik lagi, "Aku tidak pernah menyukainya karena itu, dia menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya dengan mengejar-ngejar Mark _oppa_ , sampai lupa pada norma dan aturan yang berlaku..."

Luisa berdiri di depan Mark dan Jaemin, perempuan itu tinggi dan cantik, sesuai dengan profesinya sebagai seorang model. Rambutnya panjang dan cokelat, dikuncir kelimis ke belakang dan membentuk ekor kuda yang indah di belakangnya. Pakaiannya begitu modis dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan seksi. Jaemin tiba-tiba memandang dirinya dengan gelisah ketika membandingkan dirinya dengan perempuan modis di depannya itu.

Astaga, kalau begini selera Mark sebelumnya, pantas saja dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan menahan diri ketika tidur seranjang dengan Jaemin. Mantan kekasihnya ini begitu sensual, dan Jaemin hanya seperti anak kecil kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

"Hai Mark, aku mendengar kabar mengejutkan kemarin ketika mendarat pulang, kau menikah."

Mark tampak tersenyum datar, "Kabar itu betul, kenalkan ini isteriku, Jaemin, Lee Jaemin."

Luisa mengulurkan tangannya dan Jaemin membalasnya. Senyum Luisa tampak sinis dan perempuan itu memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mengejek.

"Aku Luisa Cho," gumamnya tak kalah mengejek, lalu seolah tak mempedulikan Jaemin, perempuan itu menoleh kembali pada Mark dengan merayu, "Aku merindukanmu Mark, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi dan melepaskan rindu? Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa memesan makan malam privat di tempat biasa?"

Jaemin ternganga, kaget sekaligus marah. Perempuan ini benar-benar tidak peduli bahwa Mark sudah menikah dengan Jaemin! Bahkan dia terang-terangan meremehkan keberadaan Jaemin sebagai isteri Mark dengan sengaja mengeluarkan rayuan sensual kepada Mark, padahal Jaemin sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Maaf." Jaemin bergumam sebelum Mark sempat berkata-kata, "Suamiku tidak punya waktu untukmu malam ini atau kapanpun, kami akan menghabiskan malam di pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunku," gumam Jaemin geram, lebih karena dipenuhi rasa terhina daripada cemburu.

Luisa menatap Jaemin jengkel karena berani menjawab pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Mark, tetapi dia lalu melemparkan pandangan sensual kepada Mark menunjukkan kalau dia meremehkan jawaban dari Jaemin.

"Kalau begitu lain kali sayang. Aku yakin kau nanti ada waktu untukku, seperti biasanya," bisiknya penuh arti, Mark yang dari tadi tampak geli dengan situasi ini mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Kau dengar sendiri isteriku tadi Luisa. Isteriku memastikan bahwa aku tidak punya waktu untuk kegiatan bersama orang lain." Lelaki itu melirik menggoda kepada Jaemin, membuat wajah Jaemin memerah.

Luisa mengamati Mark dan Jaemin bergantian, menilai situasi. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menyerah, lain kali aku akan mencoba lagi. Dan aku akan menunjukkan bahwa perempuan dewasa yang berpengalaman sudah pasti jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan lelaki kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa mendandani dirinya sendiri dengan baik." Luisa melemparkan tatapan mencemooh kepada Jaemin, membuat wajah Jaemin merah padam karena merasa terhina. Lalu dengan anggun perempuan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **KYAA AKHIRNYA SETELAH MENGACAU DI CHAP KEMARIN AKU DIBERI KESEMPATAN UNTUK MAIN DI CHAP INI… UHHH SENANGNYAA… APA LAGI JADI PACAR (MANTAN) MARK.. HAHAHAHA…**

 **Hai aku Luisa Cho, kalian yg baca MARKREN pasti tau Luisa ituh nama Prancis aku, kekekeke**

 **Sumpah, dichap ini momen Markmin greget banget… aku gg berhenti senyum-senyum bacanya…**

 **Apalagi waktu di café, Leeteuk nganterin pesanan teh hijau untuk Renjun, sedangkan Mark juga jadi suami Renjun, sumpah aku ngakak bayanginnya… pasti kalian bingung buat yg gg baca Green Daylight… kalo bingung abaikan aja, okay…**

 **Buat yg kemarin nebak Haechan yg disenggol Jaemin, jawaban kalian bener bgt, Haechan datang dicafe itu setelah pindah rumah buat hindari Taeyong, Haechan patah hati karna diselingkuhin Taeyong… pasti yg gg baca Red Night, kalian juga bingung… kalo bingung abaikan aja… jawaban Doyoung, uhh salah bukan Doyoung, kalo yg disenggol Doyoung seharusnya Jaemin kenal dong ama calon isterinya Jaehyun…**

 **Mmm, versi Hunhan? Aku belum pernah baca PH yg pairnya Hunhan, yg pernah aku baca tuhh yg versi Kyumin, aku baca PH kyumin version kalo gg salah waktu aku masih SMA kelas 1 semester akhir…**

 **Udah gitu aja basabasi dari Luisa,**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya…**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brown Afternoon "Perjanjian Hati" (Markmin Ver)**

 **Cast :**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Na Dohyun (OC)**

 **Lee Haeun (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Jaemin dan Mark. Kedua anak manusia ini akhirnya terikat oleh perjanjian pernikahan, yang membuat mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri, tanpa rasa cinta. Akankah perjanjian yang semula hanya sebagai perlindungan terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, bisa berubah menjadi perjanjian hati?**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Markmin, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Perjanjian Hati… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **Min Milly, octo93, BellBaek, It's YuanRenKai, kucinghitam, hanssi, Dewi18, babu keluarga lee, fangirlalala, Tabifangirl, ludfidongsun, nrlyukkeurri96, ugotnajaem, tanoyuka0307, gilanghhun, and yang udah follow & favorite inihh epep (ps: yg gg kesebut padahal kemarin review maap yaa, mungkin review kalian masih nyasar:v/becanda) **

**.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **8**

" _Ketika kau mencintaiku, aku akan selalu ada di hatimu_ _._ _Pun ketika kau membenciku, aku akan selalu ada di pikiranmu_ _._ _Pada akhirnya, aku akan selalu ada"_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Jaemin menatap kepergian Luisa dengan langkah anggun dan dramatis itu, lalu menghela napas panjang. Di sisi lain Mark malahan mengamati Jaemin, lalu terkekeh geli, membuat Jaemin melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepada lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Mark bahkan makin tergelak, "Kau. Kau membuatku tertawa. Caramu menjawab pertanyaan Luisa tadi membuatku sedikit bangga. Ternyata isteriku rela mempertahankanku dari rayuan perempuan."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku cuma tidak suka sikapnya yang merayumu terang-terangan, padahal ada aku di sebelahmu." Jaemin melirik ke arah Haeun dan Dohyun yang juga tersenyum-senyum mendengar percakapan mereka. Sialan Mark! Pasti sekarang Haeun dan Dohyun mengira dia cemberut dan marah-marah karena cemburu.

Mark mengikuti arah mata Jaemin, menyadari bahwa Haeun dan Dohyun mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Jaemin, mengirimkan isyarat bahwa percakapan ini belum selesai, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil.

 **-OoO-**

Pantai itu indah sekali, terletak di bagian selatan pulau, dengan resort yang dihiasi oleh cottage-cottage yang indah dan artistik dengan hamparan pasir putihnya yang begitu indah.

Langit tampak cerah, biru dihiasi awan putih berbagai bentuk, seakan-akan menyambut mereka dengan keindahan pemandangannya.

Jaemin berdiri tanpa alas kaki, menginjak pasir putih itu dan memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin laut yang hangat yang menerpa pipinya. Rasanya hangat dan mendamaikan, apalagi dengan alunan deburan ombak yang begitu menenangkan.

"Senang?" suara Mark yang dekat di sampingnya membuat Jaemin hampir terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan melihat Mark berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu berpenampilan santai, dengan t-shirt putih dan celana pendek warna khaki dan kaki telanjang, sangat berbeda dari penampilan sehari-harinya yang resmi.

Jaemin berpikir untuk membantah perkataan Mark, tetapi dia akan tampak tidak tahu terima kasih kalau melakukannya, setidaknya biarpun menjengkelkan, Mark sudah mengajaknya bersama Dohyun dan Haeun untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan menyenangkan dan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Senang." Jaemin mencoba tersenyum, mengajak berdamai, "Terima kasih sudah mengajak kemari."

Mark membalas senyuman Jaemin dengan senyuman tipis, lalu menatap ke arah laut, hembusan angin laut membuat rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin dan menerpa dahinya, mengubah penampilan kerasnya menjadi lebih santai.

"Dulu kami sering berlibur kesini, sekeluarga. Aku, _eomma_ , _appa_ dan Haeun, waktu umur kami masih kecil." Pandangan Mark menerawang, mengenang, "Kemudian tahun berganti dan _appa_ menjadi semakin sibuk, _eomma_ semakin lemah... Kadangkala disaat aku lelah, aku melarikan diri kesini."

Jaemin mengernyit. Pasti Mark membawa kekasih-kekasihnya kemari untuk menghabiskan malamnya, pikirnya dengan sinis. Tanpa diduga Mark menatapnya dan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Hentikan semua pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu," gumamnya dalam tawa, "Sendirian. Aku selalu kemari sendirian. Resort pribadi ini, cottage ini, sisi pantai yang ini, semuanya khusus hanya untuk keluarga."

Jaemin mengernyit lagi, "Dan apakah kau pikir aku keluargamu?"

Tatapan Mark setelahnya begitu dalam dan misterius, tidak terbaca, "Kau isteriku."

 **-OoO-**

"Malam ini kita akan makan di restoran pinggir pantai." Haeun duduk di ranjang Jaemin dan tampak bersemangat, "Mark _oppa_ memesan kue tart dari dapur resort khusus untukmu." Haeun mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Dia tidak pernah seperhatian itu kepada siapapun."

Pipi Jaemin memerah, entah kenapa. Padahal dia tahu pasti, Mark melakukannya karena ada Haeun dan Dohyun di sini. Semua ini hanya sandiwara... Tetapi kalau memang hanya sandiwara, kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ini? Mereka menginap di resort mewah di pinggir pantai, dengan cottage indah dengan tiga kamar, ruang keluarga, dan dapur yang penuh dengan peralatan modern, dimana salah satu fasilitasnya menghadap ke arah pantai pribadi yang bisa di datangi langsung dari pintu belakang cottage mereka. Jaemin tentu saja harus sekamar dengan Mark, sedangkan Haeun dan Dohyun menempati kamar sendiri-sendiri.

Malam ini mereka akan makan malam di restoran tepi pantai yang terkenal dengan masakan kepitingnya. Haeun sedang menunggui Jaemin berganti pakaian di kamar mandi sambil bercerita tentang berbagai hal, dan Jaemin mendengarkan teriakannya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum dan bersyukur, karena Haeun sepertinya telah berhasil melalui kesedihannya dengan ketegaran jiwanya.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita keluar, para lelaki itu pasti telah mengunggu kita dengan jengkel," gumam Jaemin sambil mengajak Haeun melangkah keluar kamar.

Mark duduk di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Dohyun, ketika Jaemin dan Haeun keluar, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?"

Jaemin mengangguk dan Mark langsung berdiri, menghelanya ke pintu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai, diikuti Haeun dan Dohyun di belakangnya. Restoran pinggir pantai itu benar-benar berada di pinggir pantai, tempat makannya ada di paviliun-paviliun kecil dari kayu dan beratapkan rumbia, dengan lilin-lilin yang ditata secara eksotis di sekelilingnya. Makanannya luar biasa nikmatnya, berbagai macam hidangan laut dan minuman kelapa (anggap di korea ada kelapa yaa) yang menyegarkan. Mereka tertawa, mereka bercakap-cakap dalam suasana yang begitu santai, hingga Jaemin hampir melupakan suasana permusuhan yang dibangunnya bersama Mark.

Mark banyak tertawa malam ini, lelaki itu mengedipkan mata ketika seluruh hidangan dan piring kotor, serta meja mereka dibersihkan.

"Saatnya untuk yang paling istimewa."

Sedetik setelah Mark berkata-kata, seolah sudah diprogram sebelumnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih dengan lilin-lilin cantik di atasnya.

Pelayan itu meletakkan kue itu di meja, di depan Jaemin, dan Jaemin ternganga menatap kue yang berlumuran cokelat mengkilat, tampak sangat menggiurkan. Dia melemparkan pandangan kepada Mark yang tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan mata kepadanya, tahu bahwa lelaki itu menyadari kesukaannya kepada cokelat. Ternyata Mark memperhatikannya...

"Saatnya mengucapkan pengharapanmu," gumam Haeun sambil bertepuk tangan bersemangat, mengalihkan Jaemin dari tatapannya kepada Mark.

Jaemin memejamkan matanya, lalu mengucapkan doa singkat, bahwa dia ingin semua orang yang dicintainya berbahagia.

"Tiup lilinnya," gumam Dohyun pelan.

Jaemin meniup lilin itu dan semua bertepuk tangan gembira. Suasana begitu membahagiakan, membuat Jaemin menoleh ke arah Mark dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih Mark _hyung_."

Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup dahi Jaemin lembut.

"Sama-sama, sayang."

Haeun dan Dohyun tersenyum melihat keromantisan tulus yang ditampilkan Jaemin. Tetapi Jaemin duduk disana dengan jantung berdegup kencang, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah sandiwara sempurna yang diperankan olehnya dan Mark.

 **-OoO-**

Malam itu ketika Jaemin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia merasa gugup. Rasanya aneh, padahal selama ini dia biasa saja jika tidur di ranjang ini, menantikan Mark menyusulnya ketika hampir tengah malam setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, dan tidur di sebelahnya.

Malam ini terasa berbeda, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena suasana kamar yang temaram dan romantis dengan nuansa kuning kecoklatan dan debur ombak di kejauhan. Mungkin pula karena nuansa yang dibangun dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang, semua terasa berbeda. Dan jantung Jaemin berdesir pelan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Mark keluar, dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi.

"Sudah mau tidur?" Lelaki itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan yang terasa misterius karena tertutup bayang-bayang kamar yang remang-remang.

Jaemin menatap Mark dan tersenyum gugup, "Iya, aku lelah seharian ini."

Mark melangkah dan duduk di atas ranjang, mematikan lampu tidur hingga membuat suasana kamar gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih yang menyinari kamar, lalu Mark naik dan berbaring di sebelah Jaemin.

"Besok pagi kita melihat matahari terbit, kau pasti terpesona, indah sekali. Lalu kita bisa berenang di laut."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Suara Jaemin tercekat, kenapa pula mereka melakukan pembicaraan basa-basi begini? Lalu hening, Jaemin pura-pura tertidur, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Mark. Lama dia dalam posisi itu dan dia tidak bisa tidur, tubuhnya terasa pegal, dan pelan dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya, supaya tidak membangunkan Mark yang diyakininya sudah tidur karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari laki-laki itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" suara Mark mendadak terdengar, menembus keheningan dan membuat Jaemin terlonjak karena kaget. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Mark berbaring terlentang berbantalkan lengannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," bisik Jaemin lirih.

Mark menatap Jaemin, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, aku juga tidak bisa tidur," suaranya berubah parau.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." nafas Mark terdengar berat, "Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam sejak aku menikah denganmu."

"Karena kau tidur seranjang denganku?" Suara Jaemin berubah cemas, apakah dia mendengkur dengan keras sehingga mengganggu istirahat Mark, ataukah gaya tidurnya berantakan, seperti kemarin, menempel-nempel Mark atau mungkin menendangnya dalam tidurnya?

"Ya. Karena aku tidur seranjang denganmu." Mark terkekeh, "Tidur seranjang denganmu dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu." Gumaman Mark itu, biarpun pelan membuat Jaemin langsung beringsut ke ujung ranjang dengan waspada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan maksudku dengan gamblang seperti menjelaskan kepada anak kecil?" Lelaki itu memiringkan kepala, menatap sinis ke arah Jaemin yang menjauh ke ujung ranjang, "Kau pasti tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan lelaki dewasa ketika harus melewatkan malam demi malam dengan lelaki manis sepertimu di ranjangnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Memangnya kau mau berbuat apa?" Kali ini suara Jaemin benar-benar cemas.

Mark terkekeh lagi, terdengar meremehkan. "Tenang Jaemin, tak perlu melonjak dan lari dari ranjang ini, sesuai janjiku kepadamu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Suara sensualnya kembali memenuhi ruangan, "Kecuali kalau kau mau kusentuh."

"Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu," jerit Jaemin spontan. Sedetik kemudian Jaemin menyadari bahwa dia salah bicara, karena gerakan tubuh Mark tampak tegang, lelaki itu tersinggung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" Mark bergerak mendekat, dan sebelum Jaemin bisa menyingkir dari ranjang, lengan Mark dengan kuat merengkuhnya, merapatkan tubuhnya kepadanya. "Apakah aku menjijikkan untukmu?" Nafas Mark terasa hangat di pipinya, membuatnya bergetar.

Jaemin mencoba meronta, tetapi kedua lengan Mark menahan punggungnya dan menjepit lengannya di kedua sisi, "Lepaskan aku." Seru Jaemin panik.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" Kali ini suara Mark berbisik di telinganya, membuat Jaemin merasakan gelenyar geli merayapi tubuhnya, "Aku suamimu."

Kemudian bibir itu melumat bibir Jaemin, dengan panas dan penuh penguasaan, seolah berusaha menaklukkan dan mendominasi Jaemin. Bibir kuatnya melumat kelembutan bibir Jaemin tanpa ampun, membuat Jaemin terengah, kemudian lidahnya mencicipi, mencecap kehangatan permukaan bibir Jaemin yang lembut, ketika lidah itu ingin menjelajah masuk, Jaemin mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, sekuat tenaga.

"Ayo sayang, biarkan aku masuk." Suara Mark berat dan parau, penuh hasrat, bibirnya menggoda tanpa ampun, menggelitik sudut bibir Jaemin, hingga ketika Jaemin membuka mulutnya untuk memekik, dengan lihai Mark menelusupkan lidahnya, menjelajah masuk, berpesta pora di sana menikmati seluruh rasa Jaemin, dengan teknik ciumannya yang begitu ahli dan tanpa ampun. Hingga ketika lelaki itu selesai melumatnya, Jaemin terbaring megap-megap dalam pelukannya.

Mark menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, membara, marah, sekaligus penuh kasih sayang.

"Nanti, ketika kau menyerahkan diri kepadaku, akan kubuat itu menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan olehmu." Lalu dalam sekejap dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan ranjang, tergesa keluar, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya, dan Jaemin yang masih terbaring di sana dengan perasaan campur aduk.

 **-OoO-**

Mark tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu, lelaki itu entah tidur di mana semalam, yang pasti, ketika Jaemin keluar untuk sarapan, Mark sudah duduk di sana, bercakap-cakap dengan Haeun dan Dohyun.

Lelaki itu hanya menatap Jaemin datar, lalu berdiri dan menarikkan kursi disebelahnya dengan sopan. Tidak ada indikasi sama sekali bahwa lelaki itu mengingat insiden ciuman paksanya di atas ranjang semalam. Jaemin mencoba menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya ketika melihat Mark, mungkin bagi Mark itu hal biasa, tetapi bagi Jaemin hal itu sangat intim, sangat baru dan membuatnya teringat terus setiap detiknya. Tetapi, karena Mark bersikap seolah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, Jaemin berusaha bersikap sama. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Mark tahu bahwa ciumannya begitu mempengaruhi Jaemin.

"Kata Mark _oppa_ , _oppa_ bangun terlambat karena kelelahan." Haeun tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kita ingin mengajak Jaemin _oppa_ melihat matahari terbit."

Jaemin menatap Haeun dengan pandangan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Haeun, aku langsung tertidur lelap semalam, dan bangun-bangun sudah siang, mungkin aku memang benar-benar kecapekan."

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , kita masih bisa berenang di laut sekarang, _hyung_ bisa mencoba kembali berenang sambil ditemani Mark _hyung_ , kata Haeun Mark _hyung_ sangat jago berenang melawan ombak."

Jaemin menoleh kepada Mark yang tersenyum menggoda, "Kau tidak bisa berenang, Jaemin?"

"Jaemin _hyung_ takut air," jawab Dohyun sambil mengangkat bahu, "Dulu waktu _Elementary School_ kami pernah berenang di kolam renang umum. Ketika mencoba menyelam, kaki Jaemin _hyung_ kram, tetapi karena dia di dasar, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Jaemin _hyung_ mulai tenggelam, dia sudah tenggelam beberapa lama dan mengalami serangan panik sampai kemudian salah satu orang tua menyadari dan menyelamatkannya. Sejak itu Jaemin _hyung_ tidak mau berenang lagi."

Mark menatap Jaemin penuh perhatian, "Jadi kau akan melewatkan kegiatan menyenangkan kita untuk berenang di laut pagi ini?"

Jaemin menghela napas, "Aku sangat menyesal, tetapi mungkin aku memang harus melewatkannya."

"Tidak." Mark berseru keras kepala, "Kau akan berenang, dan kau tidak akan tenggelam, aku akan menjagamu."

"Aku tidak mau." Jaemin mengernyit, meminta pertolongan pada Haeun dan Dohyun, tetapi keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak ada yang bisa membantah Mark kalau lelaki itu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau harus mau, titik." Mark beranjak berdiri, "Sekarang ganti baju renangmu aku menunggu di depan." Ketika Mark melangkah pergi, Jaemin menatap punggungnya sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam cacian yang bisa diingatnya.

 _Dasar lelaki arogan yang keras kepala!_

 **-OoO-**

"Ayo."

Mark menggenggam lengannya setengah memaksa, "Aku akan menjagamu."

Mark sudah berhasil memaksa Jaemin ke tengah laut, masih di tepian tetapi sudah lumayan dalam, dengan ombak bermain di pinggang mereka, membuat kaki Jaemin kadang-kadang terasa melayang-layang.

Jaemin mengikuti Mark setengah terpaksa, "Kau memang suka memaksakan kehendakmu ya, kuharap kau puas."

Mark tertawa, tidak menutupi rasa puasnya, "Ya aku puas. Lagipula sekarang kau sadar bukan, ketakutanmu hanya ilusi. Kau bisa berenang dan air tidak akan mengalahkanmu."

"Tidak kalau aku kram dalam kedalaman air lima meter dan tidak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kau tenggelam."

Jaemin meringis ketika kenangan yang membuatnya sesak napas itu tergambar kembali di otaknya, membuatnya gemetar.

Mark menyadari itu, dia menggenggam lengan Jaemin lembut, "Aku menjagamu. Jangan takut."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Mark itu terdengar tulus, membuat Jaemin hampir saja memaafkan kelakuan Mark di insiden semalam ketika lelaki itu menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Mark!"

Suara itu familiar sekaligus membawa kenangan buruk bagi Jaemin. Dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, dan mendapati mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi, kenapa pula Luisa ada di pantai pribadi ini?

Dohyun dan Haeun tadi memutuskan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan membeli es krim, dan sekarang Jaemin harus sendirian menghadapi perempuan yang merayu Mark tanpa malu-malu dan tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian?" Luisa melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan melemparnya ke pasir, lalu mulai masuk ke air laut yang hangat, perempuan itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Jaemin, senyuman palsu yang penuh ejekan, "Oh, hai Jaemin, kau ada di sini juga? Kemarin aku memutuskan menyusul kalian ke sini, untung aku masih mendapat cottage di sebelah cottage kalian, jadi Mark bisa dekat kalau memutuskan mampir malam-malam." Diliriknya Mark dengan tatapan menggoda, "Iya kan sayang?"

Mark tidak menjawab, hanya terkekeh geli, lalu mengarahkan Jaemin untuk mencoba berenang ke tepian yang lebih dalam, "Ayo Jaemin, berenanglah, aku akan berjaga di sebelahmu."

Darah Jaemin naik ke kepala. Mark tampak tidak kaget melihat Luisa menyusul kesini. Jangan-jangan semua yang dikatakannya bohong, jangan-jangan Mark sering mengajak Luisa ke sini untuk bermalam, melihat Luisa begitu luwes dan tampak terbiasa memasuki bagian pantai pribadi di cottage yang selalu di sewa Mark kalau mereka kemari. Dan semalam, Mark tidak pulang ke kamarnya, apakah jangan-jangan lelaki itu menginap di tempat Luisa?

Suara Jaemin bergetar ketika dia menghentakkan tangan Mark dengan kasar, "Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku bisa sendiri!" Serunya kasar.

Mark berdiri di sana, menatap Jaemin yang memalingkan muka tak mau menatapnya, "Kenapa Jaemin? Kau tampak marah, apakah karena Luisa menyusul kemari? Jangan pedulikan dia, dia memang suka mengikutiku kemanapun mengingat dia sangat terobsesi padaku," gumam Mark pelan, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Luisa yang sudah mulai berenang ke tengah dengan elegan, melambaikan tangannya dan mengajak Mark bergabung bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau menghabiskan waktu dengan simpananmu. Tetapi sungguh suatu penghinaan kalau kau mengajaknya ke sini, saat kau sedang bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sini, dia sendiri yang bilang tadi menyusul kita kemari, dia menginap di cottage sebelah, lalu kau pikir aku harus berbuat apa? mengusirnya?"

 _Kau bisa mengusirnya dari pantai ini!_ Jaemin menjerit dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia memukuli dada Mark dengan marah. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya, dia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. Rasa sakit itu mulai menyeruak ke dadanya, rasa sakit yang sama, rasa sakit yang menakutkan.

"Aku sangat membencimu. Pernikahan ini seperti neraka untukku!" Jaemin menggeram marah, meninggalkan Mark yang tertegun mendengar perkataannya, lalu dengan nekat masuk ke air menyelam ke dalam lautan, dan berenang ke tengah, menjauhi Mark.

Semula biasa saja, Jaemin merasakan berenang di laut ternyata sangat menyenangkan, berbeda ketika berenang di kolam renang. Disini dia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan hempasan ombak yang membawa tubuhnya mengikutinya. Sejenak Jaemin menikmatinya, senang ketika dia bisa menjauh dari pasangan tak tahu malu itu, Mark dan Luisa yang mungkin sedang bercengkerama di sana, dia berenang makin jauh, dan jauh... Sampai kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit menyengat di kakinya yang mulai terasa kaku.

 _Kakinya kram lagi!_

Dengan panik Jaemin berusaha menjejak, menyadari dia sudah berada jauh di tengah sehingga pasir sudah tidak bisa digapai oleh kakinya. Jaemin mulai tenggelam dengan sebelah kaki kram dan sakit setengah mati. Tidak bisa berteriak.

 _Mark!_

Teriaknya panik dalam hati sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9**

" _Kadangkala cinta yang kau nanti_ , s _udah ada dalam genggaman tanganmu_. _Hanya saja kau belum menyadarinya."_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Jaemin merasakan napasnya sesak ketika air laut mulai menenggelamkannya, asin yang panas memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya megap-megap mencoba meminta pertolongan untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu semuanya hampir terasa gelap. Lalu lengan kuat itu mengangkatnya, menempelkan tubuh lemasnya ke dada telanjangnya yang keras. Aroma itu… Aroma parfum yang sangat dikenalnya... Mark? Jaemin tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari Mark telah menyelamatkannya. Lalu kesadarannya hilang.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika terbangun, Jaemin ada di rumah sakit. Yang dirasakan pertama kali adalah pusing dan kehilangan orientasi, lalu dia mengenali wajah itu, _eomma_ nya dan Dohyun di belakangnya. Yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

Dia terbangun dan langsung terbatuk-batuk, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa panas, _Eomma_ Jaemin berusaha menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaemin untuk membantunya, sementara Dohyun berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Jaemin menatap sekeliling ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, dimana Mark? Itu yang terpikir olehnya pertama kali. Bukankah waktu itu Mark yang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada? Tiba-tiba sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi dirinya.

Dohyun masuk kembali dengan dokter dan Haeun yang mengikuti dengan cemas di belakangnya. Dokter memeriksa Jaemin sejenak lalu pergi dan tampak becakap-cakap dengan _eomma_ Jaemin dan Dohyun, sementara Haeun duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Syukurlah _oppa_ , _oppa_ sudah sadar, kami cemas sekali menanti di sini." Haeun duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Jaemin.

Jaemin tetap memandang ke sekeliling, masih susah berbicara. _Dimana Mark?_ pikirnya. Haeun sepertinya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Jaemin, dia tersenyum.

"Mark _oppa_ sedang membeli kopi di bawah. Kami yang memaksanya supaya menyingkir karena seharian dia seperti orang gila, mondar mandir di koridor, keluar masuk kamar, menunggumu sadar."

Mark mencemaskannya sampai seperti itu? benarkah? Sejenak dada Jaemin membuncah oleh perasaan hangat. Lalu dia teringat akan kejadian sebelum dia tenggelam, kedatangan Luisa, sikap acuh tak acuh Mark ketika Luisa terang-terangan menggodanya, dan kemudian kemarahan Jaemin yang kekanak-kanakan.

Astaga, kenapa dia marah? Kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap Mark, dia tidak perlu semarah itu. Omong kosong kalau Luisa memang tidak menghargai keberadaannya, seharusnya hal itu tidak akan mengganggunya kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa kepada Mark. Pipi Jaemin memerah malu menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakan sikapnya sebelum tenggelam, Mark pasti menertawakannya, karena dia seolah menunjukkan kalau dia cemburu berat kepada Luisa.

"Mark _oppa_ tampak sangat menyesal karena Jaemin _oppa_ sampai tenggelam." Haeun menyambung, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jaemin.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan Mark masuk, lelaki itu langsung menghampiri Dokter dan bercakap-cakap dengannya, dan setelah dokter pergi, langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang. Haeun, yang melihat _eomma_ Jaemin serta Dohyun melangkah keluar, langsung ikut berpamitan keluar dulu, memberi kesempatan kepada Mark berduaan dengan Jaemin.

Lelaki itu tampak letih. Jaemin menyimpulkan. _Apakah karena dirinya?_

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Mark menarik kursi mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang, mengamati Jaemin dengan cermat.

"Aku baik." Jawab Jaemin pelan, suaranya masih serak dan tenggorokannya masih sakit. Tetapi secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku," suara Mark berbisik, "Aku memaksamu berenang. Pada akhirnya aku tidak menjagamu."

 _Karena aku yang lari darimu, karena aku cemburu dan kekanak-kanakan_. Jaemin mendesah dalam hati, tetapi kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menggeleng lemah. Mark tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Jaemin, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku… Kau bilang pernikahan ini seperti di neraka." Mata Mark tampak muram, "Aku tidak menyadari kalau kau begitu tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini. Karena aku… Karena aku sendiri mungkin bisa dikatakan menikmatinya." Lelaki itu mendesah, lalu seolah tidak tahan duduk lama disitu dia berdiri dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, "Nanti setelah kau sembuh, kita bicarakan perihal perceraian. Aku akan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan kepada semuanya. Memang tidak adil menahanmu ke dalam pernikahan sandiwara ini."

Mark mendekat ke tepi ranjang, lalu membungkuk dan tanpa disangka mengecup dahi Jaemin dengan lembut.

"Cepat sembuh ya." Bisiknya pelan sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jaemin yang tertegun tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Perasaannya berkecamuk, dan dia bingung harus bagaimana.

 **-OoO-**

 _Perceraian._

Jaemin memejamkan matanya. Bukankah itu jalan keluar yang terbaik dari pernikahan sandiwara ini? Dari awal mereka menikah untuk mencegah perjodohan yang dilakukan _eomma_ Mark untuk Mark dan Haeun, demi kebahagiaan adik-adik mereka. Dan memang benar, setelah _eomma_ Mark meninggal, tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan dari pernikahan ini. Tetapi meskipun ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, entah kenapa Jaemin merasa ini tidak benar. Hatinya memberontak ketika mendengar kata perceraian, dan itu karena alasan yang tidak dia tahu. _Kenapa?_ Kenapa dia tidak menginginkan perceraian? Apakah itu karena dia merasa nyaman menjadi isteri Mark, dan ingin terus menjadi isterinya. Apakah sebenarnya... Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah jatuh cinta kepada lelaki itu?

Jaemin memejamkan matanya ketika gemuruh perasaannya membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Jatuh cintakah dia kepada Mark? Jaemin tidak berpengalaman dalam hal jatuh cinta. Dia hanya pernah satu kali menyerahkan hatinya kepada laki-laki. Kepada Jaehyun, dan itupun dia telah dilukai sedemikian rupa.

Perasaannya sekarang kepada Mark berbeda, bukan perasaan berbunga-bunga, jantung berdegup kencang ataupun terasa melayang-layang ketika membayangkan Jaehyun seperti dulu. Perasaannya kepada Mark ini tumbuh dengan pelan seiring berjalannya waktu. Muncul ketika menyadari betapa sayangnya Mark kepada adik dan _eomma_ nya, muncul ketika dia merengkuh Mark yang rapuh menangis dalam pelukannya, muncul dari kebersamaan mereka ketika Mark tanpa ragu menopangnya ketika dia butuh dorongan, muncul di setiap detiknya bersama laki-laki itu. Dan mungkin inilah cinta, karena dia merasakan cemburu luar biasa atas kehadiran Luisa.

 _Oh astaga. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Mark hyung._

Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Karena dorongan cemburu yang kekanak-kanakan, dia telah mengatakan kepada Mark bahwa pernikahannya seperti di neraka. Padahal sesungguhnya, dia bahagia. Dia bahagia.

Haruskah dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Mark? Tapi perasaan Mark kepadanya sangat misterius. Lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia menikmati pernikahan mereka. Tidak lebih. Belum lagi kejadian malam itu, yang menunjukkan bahwa ketertarikan Mark kepadanya hanya sekedar nafsu. Ataukah jangan-jangan... Mark memang menginginkan perceraian ini? Karena ada Luisa? Karena dia merindukan kebebasannya bercinta dengan semua perempuan tanpa harus dibebani tanggung jawab kepada seorang isteri?

Benak Jaemin dipenuhi berbagai pikiran, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

 **-OoO-**

Pagi itu Jaemin pulang dari rumah sakit, Mark yang menjemputnya di jam makan siang, masih mengenakan jas kerja yang membuatnya tampak elegan dan begitu tampan. Mereka diam dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka masuk ke kamar dan Jaemin duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatap Mark yang meletakkan tas-tas berisi pakaian Jaemin ke depan meja rias.

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja lagi?"

Mark menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak kembali lagi. Aku pikir mungkin kau perlu ditemani hari ini."

Jaemin mendesah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa istirahat dan tidur seharian."

"Aku sudah memintakan izin ke TK tempatmu mengajar," Mark termenung, "Kau akan bosan kalau berbaring seharian disini tanpa teman, jadi aku akan menemanimu. Haeun masih kuliah sampai sore, dan aku juga sudah meminta _eomma_ untuk sementara tinggal di sini menemanimu besok kalau aku bekerja dan rumah kosong sementara kau masih harus istirahat di rumah, beliau baru bisa menginap disini nanti malam, aku sudah menyuruh supir menjemput beliau."

"Terima kasih Mark." bisik Jaemin dengan tulus. Mark tersenyum, lalu duduk di sofa di sudut kamar, menatap Jaemin dengan miris.

"Kita harus mulai mempersiapkan bagaimana menjelaskan kepada mereka semua kalau kita akan berpisah."

 _Kenapa kau tampak sangat ingin segera berpisah denganku?_

Hati Jaemin dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya pedih, tetapi dia tidak mampu mengutarakannya.

"Mungkin kita harus mengutarakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka," gumam Jaemin akhirnya.

Mark tersenyum, "Haeun akan mengamuk kepadaku. Dia pasti berpikir aku sudah menodaimu, mengingat reputasiku selama ini."

"Aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya," Jaemin tersenyum, "Bahwa kau berlaku bagai malaikat terhadapku setiap malam."

"Malaikat?" Mark menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan misteriusnya lagi, seakan ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi tertahankan, "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin perceraian ini terjadi, apalagi dalam waktu-waktu dekat."

Jantung Jaemin berdegup, merasakan harapan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Mark tidak menginginkan perpisahan dengannya? Apakah itu karena Mark ingin bersamanya? Mark...mencintainya?"

"Kenapa?" suara Jaemin serak oleh antisipasi.

"Kalau kita bercerai kau akan menyandang duda di usia muda, diceraikan hanya dalam beberapa bulan pernikahan... " Mark mendesah, "Aku mencemaskanmu. Itulah alasanku menunda-nunda perihal pernikahan ini."

 _Tetapi kau tidak mencintaiku._ Jaemin mendesah lagi dalam hati _. Seandainya kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan perpisahan karena kau mencintaiku, aku akan mengaku kalau aku mencintaimu..._

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lelah dengan sandiwara ini." Jaemin mendesah, akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin perceraian?" Mark menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Apakah kau tidak bahagia?"

 _Bukankah kau yang menginginkan perceraian?_ Jaemin menjerit dalam hati. Tetapi lalu memalingkan muka, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka. Sungguh aku tidak berencana menyiksamu seperti itu. Kau mungkin ingin bebas dan menemukan cinta sejatimu di luar sana, dan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau masih terikat sebagai isteriku." Mark mendesah, "Aku tidak berhak menghalangi kebahagiaanmu."

Jaemin memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup lagi mendengar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mark tampak cemas melihat Jaemin memejamkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Jaemin pelan. Pusing dan patah hati, pastinya.

Mark mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak pergi.

"Yah… Istirahatlah, kita bicarakan nanti kalau kondisimu sudah lebih baik. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di ruang kerjaku." Lelaki itu beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan.

 **-OoO-**

 _Eomma_ nya datang di sore harinya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Mark. Sang _eomma_ mengurusnya dengan baik, membantunya mandi dan menyuapinya, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatapnya prihatin.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, sayang?"

Jaemin tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja _eomma_." Dia menghela napas dengan sedih. Memikirkan ke depannya. Bagaimanakah perasaan _eomma_ nya kalau tahu bahwa Jaemin dan Mark akan bercerai? _Eomma_ nya pasti sedih luar biasa, belum lagi kalau _eomma_ nya mengetahui bahwa pernikahan ini hanyalah sandiwara semata. Jaemin meringis, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan masa depan yang akan dihadapinya. Sang _eomma_ rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jaemin, dia menatap anaknya dengan cemas.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau tampak kesakitan."

Jaemin langsung mencoba tersenyum kepada _eomma_ nya, "Tidak apa-apa _eomma_ , aku… Aku sedikit pusing."

"Berbaringlah." _eomma_ nya mendorongnya berbaring dan menyelimutinya, "Tak kusangka kau akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dulu, hampir tenggelam karena kakimu kram. Tetapi untunglah Mark sigap menolongmu sehingga kau tidak celaka."

"Mark juga yang membuatku mencoba berenang." Jaemin cemberut mengingat pemaksaan Mark waktu itu.

"Tetapi dia sangat menyesal. Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya dia ketika kau belum sadar. Dia terus menerus menggenggam tanganmu, terus menerus merapalkan kata maaf bagaikan mantra." _Eomma_ nya tersenyum lembut, " _Eomma_ senang dengan pernikahanmu ini nak, kau tampak bahagia dan Mark sangat bertanggung jawab dan mencintaimu. Pernikahan ini tampaknya benar-benar menjadi lembaran baru untukmu, membuatmu melupakan masa lalu. Bahkan Dohyun cerita bahwa kau datang ke pernikahan Jaehyun dengan tegar, didampingi oleh Mark."

Jaemin memalingkan muka. Tak tega membayangkan perasaan _eomma_ nya nanti kalau mengetahui semuanya, "Iya _eomma_ , Mark _hyung_ mengantarku datang ke pesta pernikahan Jaehyun _hyung_ dan menghadapi semuanya, menghadapinya, menghadapi isterinya, menghadapi _eomma_ nya dan keluarganya."

"Dan sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai itu?"

Jaemin tersenyum lembut, "Lega _eomma_. Ternyata aku sudah benar-benar melepaskan Jaehyun _hyung_."

"Tentu saja." Sang _eomma_ tertawa, "Kau kan sudah bersuami, dan suamimu seratus kali lebih baik daripada Jaehyun." Gumam _eomma_ nya menggoda.

Jaemin ingin menanggapi candaan _eomma_ nya itu dengan senyum, tetapi yang berhasil dikeluarkannya hanyalah seringai kecut.

"Untunglah insiden kemarin terjadi ketika kau dalam kondisi belum mengandung." _eomma_ nya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Kalau kau mengandung nanti, kau harus berhati-hati."

"Mengandung? Aku?" Jaemin menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ya. Siapa lagi? Mark? Itu lebih tidak mungkin. Lagipula _eomma_ sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu." Gumam _eomma_ nya ringan. Tidak menyadari perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada Jaemin.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengandung? Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan suami-isteri. Lagipula, sebentar lagi mereka akan bercerai bukan? Dada Jaemin sakit membayangkan betapa kecewanya _eomma_ nya.

 **-OoO-**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Mark datang larut malam setelahnya, sepertinya lelaki itu datang malam-malam, sengaja menunggu setelah Jaemin tertidur, dan agak terkejut ketika melihat Jaemin masih terbangun dan membaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jaemin menurunkan bukunya, dan menatap Mark dengan pedih, "Bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada _eomma_ ku? Kepada Dohyun dan Haeun?"

"Kita akan mencari cara." dengan canggung, Mark naik ke atas ranjang, dan duduk di sebelah Jaemin, bersandar pada kepala ranjang, "Bagaimanapun juga saat ini akan tiba. Kita membuat perjanjian pernikahan ini dengan sadar, dan sekarang kita harus menghadapi konsekuensinya."

Jaemin menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba buku yang dipegangnya terasa tidak menarik lagi. Diletakkannya buku itu dan lalu berbaring. Mark menyusulnya kemudian. Lama mereka berbaring di kegelapan, dengan mata nyalang dan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak masing-masing.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika keadaannya membaik dan sudah diperbolehkan masuk kerja, Jaemin langsung mengunjungi Garden Cafe itu sepulangnya kerja di sore hari, dia sangat merindukan cokelat panas yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Seperti biasa, Leeteuk pulalah yang mengantarkan minumannya. Lelaki itu hampir selalu ada di cafe ini. Cafe ini adalah rumahnya, katanya. Dia tinggal di lantai dua cafe ini seorang diri karena kehilangan isteri dan anaknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sejak itu dia menjadi pengurus cafe ini karena kebetulan pemilik cafe ini mengenalnya sejak dulu, dan menyibukkan diri menjadi pelayan cafe ini.

"Lama sekali kau tidak muncul Jaemin, aku sampai berpikir kalau kau mulai bosan dengan cokelat panas kami."

Jaemin tertawa, menerima cangkir yang berisi cokelat yang masih mengepul itu dengan tangannya, "Aku tidak pernah bosan kemari. Cokelat di sini paling enak di dunia." Jawabnya, membuat Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Aku harap kau sudah menyelesaikan segala permasalahan di sana."

Ekspresi Jaemin langsung berubah sedih, "Semua tidak berjalan seperti yang semestinya, Leeteuk _ahjussi_... Mungkin keputusan akhirnya adalah kami akan berpisah."

"Apa?" Leeteuk setengah berseru, menatap Jaemin dengan serius, "Kau akan berpisah dengan Mark? Apakah kau serius? Kalian sepertinya pasangan yang sangat cocok."

Mereka memang beberapa kali makan malam di cafe ini kalau Mark kebetulan ada waktu dan menjemputnya sepulang kerja. Dan tentu saja di depan umum, mereka berpura-pura seperti pasangan bahagia yang mesra. Mungkin hal itu juga yang ditangkap Leeteuk selama ini.

Jaemin tersenyum sedih, "Hubungan kami sangat rumit _ahjussi_ , saking rumitnya sampai kami tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk saling bertemu."

Leeteuk menatap Jaemin menyelidik, "Apakah ada orang ketiga di antara kalian?"

Bayangan Luisa langsung terlintas di benak Jaemin. Membuat rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerang dadanya. Luisa yang begitu cantik dan menggoda. Jaemin tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Luisa. Dan meskipun Mark mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa antara dirinya dengan Luisa, bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir sejak lama, tetap saja Jaemin merasa ragu.

"Ada seorang perempuan dari masa lalu. Dia sangat cantik," Jaemin tercenung.

"Apakah Mark berselingkuh darimu?"

"Tidak." Jaemin membantah cepat, "Mark tidak berselingkuh, tetapi perempuan itu tidak berhenti mengejarnya dan aku takut... Aku takut…" Jaemin menelan ludahnya, "Aku takut pada akhirnya Mark akan tergoda."

Leeteuk terkekeh, "Itu berarti kau cemburu dan jika kau cemburu berarti ada cinta di dalamnya." suara Leeteuk berubah serius, "Apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Jaemin?"

Jaemin tertegun lama mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Apakah dia mencintai Mark? Mark yang begitu kuat sekaligus rapuh? Mark yang penuh kasih sayang dan siap menopangnya ketika dia membutuhkan?

Jaemin memejamkan matanya, "Ya _ahjussi_. Aku mencintai suamiku. Sangat."

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Kalau begitu perjuangkanlah pernikahanmu. Kau tahu kata-kataku tentang cokelat dan pernikahan? Bahwa kepahitan cokelat bisa menjadi nikmat dengan takaran gula dan susu yang pas? Dalam pernikahan, cintalah bumbu penyedap itu. Selama kau masih punya cinta, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memaniskan pernikahanmu." Leeteuk menepuk pundak Jaemin lembut sebelum melangkah pergi, "Berjuanglah, jangan menyerah begitu saja." Gumamnya.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika Jaemin pulang malam itu, suasana rumah sunyi senyap, dengan pelan dia menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Jas Mark tampak tersampir di kursi di kamar itu, menunjukkan kalau lelaki itu sudah pulang dan berada di suatu tempat di rumah ini. Jaemin teringat perkataan Leeteuk tentang mempertahankan pernikahan. Dia memang punya cinta untuk pernikahan ini. Tetapi apakah Mark juga mempunyainya?

Jaemin menghela napas panjang, dia tidak akan tahu kalau dia tidak menanyakannya. Setidaknya kalau ternyata cinta Jaemin bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia tidak meninggalkan pernikahan ini dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya. Rumah tampak lengang, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Para pelayan mungkin sedang sibuk di dapur. Dan Mark...mungkin ada di ruangan kerjanya.

Jaemin melangkah menuruni tangga dengan pelan, kemudian tertegun ketika berada di ruang tamu dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ada mobil warna kuning cerah yang diparkir di halaman. Apakah Mark sedang menerima tamu? Jaemin melangkah penuh ingin tahu ke ruang kerja Mark, terdengar suara percakapan samar-samar di sana. Pintu ruang kerja tidak tertutup sepenuhnya sehingga suara di dalam masih bisa keluar. Itu suara perempuan... Suara Luisa!

 _Oh Ya ampun! Bahkan perempuan itu masih mengejar kemari, di rumah Mark. Bertamu pada malam hari pula, dengan kemungkinan Jaemin sudah ada di rumah. Sungguh keterlaluan!_

Tetapi kemudian, percakapan yang terdengar olehnya membuatnya tertegun.

 **-OoO-**

"Apakah tujuanmu pada akhirnya tercapai?" Itu suara Luisa dengan ciri khas genit dan bercampur logat kebarat-baratannya.

"Tidak. Belum. Dan aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu." Itu suara Mark, terdengar tegas dan dingin.

"Ah, Mark yang keras hati ternyata masih membutuhkan bantuanku." Luisa terdengar terkekeh geli, lalu suaranya merendah sensual, "Seperti malam itu, ketika kau menyuruhku menyusul ke cottage tempatmu berada, tepat setelah kau bertengkar dengan Jaemin... Ternyata aku masih berguna juga untuk menyenangkanmu."

 _Mark yang menyuruh Luisa menyusul ke cottage itu?_ Jadi bukan Luisa yang menyusul dengan inisiatifnya sendiri karena obsesinya terhadap Mark? Wajah Jaemin memucat. Astaga, betapa keterlaluannya Mark. Pada satu titik dia merayu Jaemin karena terdorong nafsu di atas ranjang dan ketika Jaemin menolaknya, dengan mudahnya Mark memanggil perempuan untuk memuaskan nafsunya!

Jaemin mungkin telah salah menilai Mark, lelaki ini bermoral bejat, dia tidak seharusnya mencintai Mark!

"Jaemin?" Suara Mark membuat Jaemin yang berdiri terpaku di pintu terlonjak dari lamunannya, "Sudah sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Suara Jaemin bergetar karena emosi, "Sudah sejak aku mendengar betapa tidak bermoralnya dirimu!" Ditatapnya Mark yang terpaku dengan tatapan cemas dan Luisa yang memandangnya dengan senyuman aneh berganti-ganti, "Aku menginginkan perceraian. Segera." Air mata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Tidak! Mark tidak boleh melihatnya menangis!

Dengan segera, dia membalikkan badan, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Mark bergerak cepat dan meraih tangannya, menahannya dengan keras.

"Tunggu dulu!" Serunya marah, "Kau salah paham! Biar aku jelaskan."

"Menjelaskan apa?" Kali ini Jaemin tidak bisa menahan air matanya, "Aku mendengar sendiri, ternyata kau yang menyuruh Luisa menyusulmu ke pantai itu. Bukan Luisa yang mengejarmu! Aku jijik kepadamu _hyung_! Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu, padahal status kita masih suami isteri. Setidaknya kau harus menghormatiku, meskipun pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara!" Jaemin berteriak tidak peduli ada Luisa di sana, mendengar semuanya. _Toh pernikahan ini akan berakhir bukan?_

"Kau salah paham! Aku tidak menyuruh Luisa menyusul untuk menidurinya!" Mark berseru setengah emosi, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk membantuku! _Untuk membuatmu cemburu!"_

Apa? Jaemin tertegun. Pernyataan terakhir Mark… Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Mark meminta Luisa membantu membuatnya cemburu? Kenapa Mark melakukannya? Ditatapnya Luisa yang melihat pertengkaran mereka sambil mengangkat alis dan senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang berlipstick merah menyala itu.

"Wah… Wah, sepertinya ini pertengkaran pribadi suami isteri, dan aku tidak berhak ikut campur." Luisa meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di meja, "Seharusnya kau berbangga hati Jaemin, seorang Mark, yang tidak pernah peduli pada seseorang, sampai memohon bantuanku, hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu." Luisa mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah pergi, "Dulu aku dan Mark memang kekasih, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kami hanya bersahabat, aku sudah menikah secara rahasia dengan kekasih sejatiku, bahkan Mark yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami. Aku berutang kepada Mark, karena itulah aku setuju untuk membantunya."

Luisa lalu melempar senyum kepada Mark, "Sepertinya sampai di sini aku bisa membantumu, Mark sayang. Semoga kau bisa membereskan masalah rumah tanggamu dengan baik dan berujung bahagia." Lalu perempuan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

 **-OoO-**

Jaemin tertegun, menatap kepergian Luisa, lalu berbalik menatap Mark dengan marah, dihempaskannya tangan Mark yang masih menahan tangannya, kali ini Mark menyerah dan melepaskannya. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan ruang kerja Mark.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

Mark mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan kerjanya, "Duduklah, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Tanpa suara Jaemin mengikuti Mark dan duduk di sofa ruang kerja itu, di depan Mark.

"Jelaskan padaku." Gumam Jaemin dengan suara bergetar ketika Mark tetap tidak bersuara.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, aku meminta bantuan Luisa untuk membuatmu cemburu."

"Kenapa?" sela Jaemin cepat.

Mark menatap Jaemin dengan tajam, "Karena aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu? Apakah untuk memuaskan egomu ketika isterimu cemburu kepadamu?" gumam Jaemin jengkel. Sialan! Semua ini direncanakan dan dia terpancing dengan mudahnya. Mungkin Mark dan Luisa menertawakan sikapnya diam-diam di belakangnya. Pemikiran itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Bukan, astaga Jaemin, kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk kepadaku?" gumam Mark marah, "Aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku karena aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Jaemin benar-benar ternganga, itu tadi… Apakah itu pengakuan cinta Mark kepadanya?

Mark melirik Jaemin yang terpaku, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, semua karena aku mencintaimu, mau dibilang bagaimana lagi. Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tetapi aku sudah menyimpan perasaan kepadamu sejak di pesta itu, ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali, berdiri dengan manisnya di sana sendirian. Lalu dengan angkuhnya menolak rayuanku. Aku menyelidiki masa lalumu lebih karena aku ingin tahu tentangmu, bukan karena kau adalah kakak Dohyun. Dan aku semakin mencintaimu ketika tahu kisahmu, masa lalumu bersama Jaehyun, segalanya..." Mark mendesah frustrasi, "Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tetapi bahkan aku menawarkan perjanjian sandiwara gila itu lebih karena aku terdorong oleh perasaanku, daripada akal sehatku."

Ketika Jaemin tetap tidak berkata-kata, Mark melanjutkan.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku semakin dalam. Pernikahan ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari dan menyadari kau sedang bergelung mencari kehangatan di tubuhku, ketika aku bergegas pulang dari kantor karena tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Ketika aku menatapmu dan bergumam dalam hati, memanggilmu sebagai isteriku. Aku merasa terlalu bahagia, sehingga menyimpan harapan konyol bahwa pernikahan ini akan berlangsung selamanya."

Mark menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat, matanya tampak sedih, "Tetapi aku tidak bisa membacamu. Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanmu, karena itulah aku meminta Luisa membantuku, untuk melihat apakah kau cemburu kepadaku." Mark mendesah, "Cara kau memarahi Luisa di makam itu membuatku bahagia luar biasa, kau dengan gigih mempertahankanku. Karena itulah malam itu aku berharap lebih, terlalu percaya diri, aku memutuskan untuk merayumu..."

Mark mengerjapkan matanya, "Tetapi kau tahu hasilnya seperti apa bukan? Bukannya merayumu, aku malah menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku hanyalah bajingan yang menyimpan nafsu tak bermoral kepadamu."

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Malam itu aku begitu marah," gumam Mark, "Aku ingin membuatmu menunjukkan kalau kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Dalam kemarahanku aku menelepon Luisa, untuk menyusul ke pantai, untuk memancing cemburumu lagi. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Luisa kau bisa menyadari bahwa kau sebenarnya juga tertarik kepadaku."

Mark tertawa pahit, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Pada akhirnya kau malahan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa pernikahan kita bagaikan di neraka untukmu. Dan kemudian aku malah membuatmu celaka... Oh astaga padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengetahui perasanmu kepadaku. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau juga mencintaiku, tetapi kalau kau belum mencintaiku pun aku bertekad akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

"Bukan salahmu kalau aku tenggelam..." Desah Jaemin cepat.

Mark mengangkat bahu, "Jangan membelaku, semua salahku. Aku yang memaksamu mencoba berenang di laut, aku berjanji untuk menjagamu tetapi pada akhirnya kau malah tenggelam. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita, karena itulah aku menyerah. Kau akan kuberikan perpisahan yang sangat kau inginkan itu. Tetapi... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Jaemin, dan aku tidak peduli kau membalas cintaku atau tidak. Aku ingin kau tahu, cintaku ini milikmu, bahkan nanti ketika kita sudah bercerai. Tetapi seandainya kau memberiku kesempatan, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu."

Mata Jaemin mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua informasi ini terlalu mendadak, sekaligus terlalu membahagiakan. Jaemin tidak pernah menyangka kalau Mark menyimpan perasaan kepadanya. Bahwa lelaki itu memupuk perasaannya pelan-pelan, diam-diam dan semakin dalam selama pernikahan mereka.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin bercerai," gumam Jaemin pelan.

Mark mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Jaemin, "Tetapi kau bilang kau tidak bahagia, karena pernikahan ini seperti di neraka?"

Jaemin berdehem, jantungnya berdegup liar, "Itu semua luapan perasaan kekanak-kanakanku, karena aku cemburu."

"Apa?" suara Mark menjadi dalam, dan was-was, "Apa Jaemin?"

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku cemburu." Kali ini suaranya lebih mantap.

"Dan itu karena...?" suara Mark semakin tegang, Jaemin bisa merasakan jantung Mark berdegup liar, sama sepertinya.

"Karena aku sepertinya juga menyimpan perasaan kepadamu."

"Jaemin!" Mark berseru, lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Jaemin dan menariknya berdiri menghadapnya, "Katakan sekali lagi! Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." Kali ini Jaemin tersenyum lebar, "Dan terima kasih kepada Luisa, dia memang membantumu, karena kalau tidak ada dia, aku tidak akan menyadari perasaanku."

Mark berseru pelan, lalu memeluk Jaemin erat-erat. "Ah. _Ya Tuha_ _n_ Jaemin." suara lelaki itu bergetar, "Kau tidak menyadari betapa seringnya aku mencoba membaca hatimu, menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa begini kepada orang lain sebelumnya. Tidak pernah!"

Dengan lembut, Jaemin membalas pelukan Mark, lelaki itu kini terasa lebih dekat, tanpa penghalang saat mereka sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Gumam Jaemin dalam senyuman.

Mark menatapnya serius. "Tidak ada perceraian. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada!" Mark menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Jaemin, lalu mengecup dahi Jaemin, mengecup pipi Jaemin, mengecup bibir Jaemin dengan kecupan ringan yang lembut.

"Suka atau tidak suka kau akan menjadi isteriku selamanya."

Jaemin terkekeh, "Kau sangat arogan, Mark _hyung_."

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum, "Aku sudah memilikimu sebagai isteriku, dan akan kupertahankan." mata Mark bersinar sensual dan suaranya menjadi parau, "Mungkin sekarang kita bisa membahas masalah malam pertama."

Jaemin memukul lengan Mark sambil tertawa, "Apakah hal itu tidak jauh-jauh dari otak kotormu selama ini?"

Mark tertawa, tawanya lepas, tampak bahagia. "Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya untukku menahan diri tidak menyentuhmu di ranjang itu. Setiap pagi aku bangun dengan nyeri yang menyiksa. Tetapi saat itu kupikir semua sepadan, karena pada akhirnya aku akan memilikimu."

"Tetapi kau menyerah untuk melepaskanku tadi."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku ingin kau bahagia." Mark menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Jaemin dengan lembut, "Sekarang setelah aku mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku, jangan harap kau akan kulepaskan."

Jaemin membalas kecupan Mark, sejenak mereka hanyut dalam ciuman yang panas, sampai Mark mengangkat kepalanya dengan napas terengah, "Aku merencanakan bulan madu di Paris dengan suasana romantis, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak mau menunggu." Matanya bersinar penuh pertanyaan, membuat Jaemin terharu sekaligus merasa sangat dihargai.

Ketika Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, Mark meraih Jaemin dan menggendongnya, seolah Jaemin begitu ringan di tangannya, "Kalau begitu sekarang." Gumamnya penuh hasrat, lalu mengangkat isteri yang belum pernah disentuhnya, dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Jaemin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mark dengan bahagia, tak pernah disangkanya pernikahan sandiwara karena perjanjian ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir menjadi penyatuan hati, menjadi perjanjian hati.

Jaemin memejamkan matanya, tidak ini bukan akhir. Ini adalah awal segalanya, bisa dibayangkannya dia dan Mark bergandengan di usia senja, menatap wajah anak cucu mereka dengan bahagia.

Tuhan memang selalu memberikan skenario misterius bagi umatnya. Dulu dia pernah begitu mencintai Jaehyun hingga merasa tidak mampu mencintai lelaki lain. Tetapi kemudian Tuhan memberikan Mark untuknya, yang dicintainya dengan begitu saja. Yang juga mencintainya dengan begitu saja.

Dan dia yakin bahwa mereka akan bahagia sampai akhir. Karena mereka saling mencintai, dan hati mereka sudah saling berjanji.

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Akhirnya happy ending…**

 **Adududuh, kenapa kalian selalu sensi sihh waktu aku (read: Luisa) muncul? Padahal kan peranku penting bgt untuk nyatuin Markmin… Ckckckck…**

 **Aku mau curhat nihhh,, aku waktu ngedit ulang iniih epep paling sensitive ketemu kata 'perempuan', 'gadis', 'cantik', 'gaun' pokoknya ketemu kata2 ituu aku rasanya inginnn buat ini jadi gs aja… tapi akhirnya cobaan ini berakhir sudahhh.. lega rasanya…**

 **Btw, ffn dari kemarin malam error dehh, setelah ngepost red night aku liat jumlah yg review bertambah tapi waktu aku liat kok reviewnya gg mau muncul, ihhh kan aku penasaran banget reviewnya apaan.. tiap sejam sekali aku cek tetep gg mau muncul, uhhhh aku frustasi ama inihh epepen…**

 **Udahlah, biar ituu waktu yg menjawab…**

 **So, reviewnya donggg….**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brown Afternoon "Perjanjian Hati" (Markmin Ver)**

 **Cast :**

 **Na Jaemin**

 **Mark Lee**

 **Na Dohyun (OC)**

 **Lee Haeun (OC)**

 **Summary:**

 **Jaemin dan Mark. Kedua anak manusia ini akhirnya terikat oleh perjanjian pernikahan, yang membuat mereka hidup bersama sebagai suami istri, tanpa rasa cinta. Akankah perjanjian yang semula hanya sebagai perlindungan terhadap orang yang mereka cintai, bisa berubah menjadi perjanjian hati?**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:**

 **BL, Yaoi, out karakter, Cerita ini bukan punya aku, aku hanya me** _ **remake**_ **nya jadi versi Markmin, cerita aslinya punya Kak Santhy Agatha judul novelnya Perjanjian Hati… Jadi kalo nemu crita yg sama dengan pair yg beda, itu wajar. Harap maklum karna critanya emang bagus, jadi banyak yg me** _ **remake**_ **nya (termasuk aku juga.. hehehe)**

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **babu keluarga lee, Tabifangirl, kucinghitam, Ila227, nrlyukkeuri96, ludfidongsun, Nanabanana, Dewi18, It's YuanRenkai, hanssi, octo93, ugotnajaem, Guest, Shouharaku, chiminpark66, taehyung. ags, and yang udah follow & favorite inihh epep **

**.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **EPILOG**

" _Pernikahan itu bagaikan perjanjian hati. Perjanjian hati untuk saling mengerti, saling memaafkan dan saling menjaga cinta satu sama lain."_

(..•ˋ_ˊ•..)(..•˜_˜•..)(..•ˆ_ˆ•..)kkkk

 **-OoO-**

Pagi hari yang mendung, hujan rintik-rintik turun di luar sana, membuat suasana pagi gelap dan temaram. Jaemin menarik selimutnya sampai ke pundak, merasa lelah dan mengantuk luar biasa. Lalu dia merasakan lengan itu melingkari pinggangnya, lengan yang kuat, memeluknya dengan posesif. Jaemin mengerutkan kening, membuka matanya pelan dan menunduk melihat lengan itu, kesadarannya kembali... Itu lengan Mark, suaminya.

Suaminya. Pipi Jaemin memerah dan dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Mark benar-benar telah menjadi suaminya yang sesungguhnya, semalam. Ingatannya melayang kepada malam sebelumnya dimana Mark berlaku sangat lembut kepadanya, menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh penghormatan, lalu Mark memberinya pengalaman luar biasa dan membuat mereka benar-benar menjadi suami isteri. Lengan Mark yang memeluknya bergerak, lelaki itu rupanya terbangun dan langsung mengecup pipi Jaemin dari belakang dengan lembut.

"Selamat pagi." Bisiknya serak di telinga Jaemin.

Jaemin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu-malu kepada Mark, "Selamat pagi juga."

Mark melirik ke arah hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras di luar, "Hari ini hari minggu dan diawali dengan hujan yang turun deras." Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya, "Sepertinya kita akan berada di atas ranjang seharian."

Jaemin sempat tertawa geli ketika Mark menariknya setengah menggoda ke dalam pelukannya dan menciuminya. Dan memang benar, mereka baru turun dari ranjang lama sekali sesudahnya.

 **-OoO-**

Ketika Jaemin dan Mark turun untuk makan siang dan melewatkan sarapan, mereka bertemu dengan Haeun dan Dohyun yang sedang duduk di ruang makan, menikmati makan siang mereka. Dohyun memang sengaja datang untuk menjemput Haeun ke sebuah acara kampus di hari minggu.

Haeun mengangkat alisnya melihat pasangan itu dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak akan bangun seharian." Gumamnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Jaemin merah padam karena malu.

Mark hanya terkekeh menanggapinya dan merangkul pinggang Jaemin erat-erat, "Kau tidak boleh protes, kami kan masih bisa disebut pengantin baru."

"Mark _hyung_!" Jaemin berbisik pelan sambil menyikut pinggang suaminya pelan, membuat Mark tergelak dan Haeun serta Dohyun ikut tertawa.

Masih tersenyum Mark menarikkan kursi makan untuk Jaemin dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka lalu makan bersama.

" _Eomma_ di rumah sendirian?" Jaemin melirik ke arah Dohyun, memikirkan _eomma_ nya dan tiba-tiba ingin tersenyum, _eomma_ nya akan sangat bahagia dengan perkembangan ini, bahwa Jaemin dan Mark benar-benar berbahagia dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

" _Eomma_ ada acara dengan _ahjumma-ahjumma_ sekitar rumah, tadi aku sudah mengajaknya ke sini tetapi _eomma_ tidak bisa karena sudah berjanji akan datang ke acara itu."

"Oh." Jaemin menganggukkan kepalanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya kembali kepada makanannya.

"Kami akan berbulan madu ke Paris." Gumam Mark memecah keheningan.

Haeun yang menanggapi pertama dengan senyum lebarnya, "Akhirnya kalian berbulan madu juga." Desahnya.

"Kapan Jaemin _oppa_?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sendiri tidak tahu rencana ini, dia memang mendengar Mark sempat mengatakannya kemarin, tetapi dipikirnya waktu itu Mark masih akan melakukannya beberapa bulan lagi.

Jaemin menoleh ke arah Mark dengan penuh pertanyaan, "Aku juga tidak tahu..." jawabnya kepada Haeun, "Memangnya kita akan berbulan madu kapan Mark _hyung_?"

Mark tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Segera." Gumamnya, "Minggu depan."

Haeun tersenyum makin lebar, "Dan kuharap kalian membawakanku oleh-oleh calon keponakan sepulangnya kalian dari sana."

Pipi Jaemin memerah mendengarnya, dan Mark tersenyum lembut.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan kepada kalian," Mark menatap Jaemin meminta persetujuan, ketika Jaemin mengangguk, Mark melanjutkan. "Aku harap kalian tidak marah kepada kami."

Haeun dan Dohyun saling bertukar pandang, lalu menatap Mark dengan bingung.

"Tentang apa _oppa_?" gumam Haeun penasaran.

"Tentang pernikahan kami." Mark menghela napas panjang. "Semula kami menikah hanya berdasarkan perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?" kali ini Dohyun yang menyela, menatap Jaemin dengan was-was.

Mark mengangguk dan menatap Dohyun dengan serius, "Jangan menyalahkan Jaemin karena berbohong kepada kalian selama ini, sebenarnya akulah yang mengusulkan perjanjian ini kepadanya." Dia menghela napas, "Kau mungkin belum tahu Dohyun karena aku yakin Haeun tidak cerita kepadamu... Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah anak angkat keluarga ini, bahwa aku dan Haeun tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi karena ingin menjaga keutuhan keluarga, _eomma_ kami ingin menjodohkan kami. Aku dan Haeun ke dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tentu saja waktu itu _eomma_ kami belum mengenalmu, Dohyun."

Dohyun menoleh kepada Haeun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, dan Haeun mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Mark.

"Aku berpikir aku tidak mungkin menikahi Haeun, dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dan aku yakin begitu pula sebaliknya." Mark melempar senyum kepada Haeun. "Kami berdua sangat ingin menolak pernikahan ini, tetapi mengingat kondisi _eomma_ waktu itu, kami sangat bingung dan tidak ingin membuat _eomma_ kecewa. Aku juga pusing memikirkan jalan keluar dari polemik ini, sampai kemudian kau membawa Jaemin ke pesta itu dan mengenalkannya sebagai _hyung_ mu." Mark menggenggam tangan Jaemin, menatap mata isterinya dengan lembut, "Ide itu muncul begitu saja. Aku dan Jaemin berkompromi untuk menjalankan hubungan pura-pura ini, supaya kalian bisa menentukan kisah cinta kalian sendiri."

Dohyun terperangah, "Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar baru mengenal pertama kali di pesta itu? Bukan sudah mengenal lama seperti yang kalian katakan?"

Mark mengangguk, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena kami telah membohongi kalian semua, tetapi waktu itu kami pikir itulah jalan yang terbaik." Mark meremas jemari Jaemin semakin erat, "Pernikahan itu pada awalnya hanyalah sebuah perjanjian. Tetapi kemudian kami saling mencintai. Dan kami mensyukuri perjanjian pernikahan itu."

Mata Haeun berkaca-kaca, "Kalian... Kalian terlah berkorban demi kami berdua... Kalian mengikat diri agar kami bisa bebas menentukan cinta kami." Ditatapnya Dohyun yang berusaha menelaah semua ini, suaranya serak penuh perasaan, "Terima kasih _oppa_."

Mark tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya, "Sama-sama sayang, pada akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang akan aku cintai selamanya, isteriku."

Dohyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih... Dan aku senang kalian akhirnya berujung bahagia." Matanya menatap lembut ke arah Jaemin, "Selamat _hyung_."

Jaemin tersenyum kepada adiknya, "Sama-sama Dohyun." Bisiknya tulus. Ternyata begitu mudah berterus terang kepada kedua adik mereka. Tidak ada kebohongan lagi sehingga Jaemin akan lebih mudah melangkah ke depannya bersama Mark

 **-OoO-**

"Aku mencintaimu." Mark memeluk Jaemin dari belakang dengan menggoda, dia baru pulang dari kantor langsung mencari sesosok yang dia rindukan kemudian memeluk isterinya dari belakang dan menggelitiknya setengah menggoda.

" _Hyung_!" Jaemin berteriak kegelian dan menerima kecupan-kecupan sayang Mark di pipinya.

Mark terkekeh sambil masih menciumi Jaemin, menghirup aroma isterinya yang sangat dirindukannya seharian ini, "Apakah kau merindukanku selama aku tidak ada di rumah?" bisiknya lembut, "Dan kau harus menjawab 'ya' kalau tidak aku akan marah."

"Ya tentu saja." Jaemin membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Mark, membiarkan dahinya dikecup dengan lembut.

"Aku juga." Mark mengaku. "Setiap saat yang kupikirkan hanya kau, aku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pulang."

Pipi Jaemin bersemu merah dan menatap suaminya penuh cinta. "Aku sangat bahagia bersamamu." Bisiknya kemudian membuat Mark langsung memeluknya semakin erat.

"Syukurlah." gumam Mark penuh perasaan, "Kau tahu kebahagiaanmu telah menjadi obsesi pribadiku. Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku untuk membahagiakanmu." dikecupnya ujung hidung Jaemin, "Ngomong-ngomong tentang berbahagia, kita akan berangkat ke Paris Sabtu ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Mata Jaemin berbinar, "Kau sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari kegiatan kantormu?" Jaemin tahu Mark sibuk luar biasa, karena lelaki itu bisa dibilang mengendalikan seluruh perusahaan dengan kepandaiannya. Dia adalah orang inti di perusahaan dan sangat sibuk, sehingga berbulan madu hampir sebulan di Paris tentunya memerlukan persiapan yang cukup lama bagi perusahaannya.

Mark tersenyum, "Sesibuk-sibuknya aku, kaulah prioritasku, lagipula aku sudah membagi semua tugas kepada para asistenku, aku yakin mereka semua memiliki kemampuan yang baik untuk mengelola perusahaan selama aku tidak ada."

Jaemin mendesah lega, "Jadi, kita akan berbulan madu?"

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita akan meneruskan usaha untuk menciptakan Mark Junior di Paris." Godanya, membuat pipi Jaemin bersemu merah.

Lelaki itu terpesona melihat kemanisan isterinya, sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunduk dan mengecup bibir isterinya dengan penuh gairah. Disesapnya bibir yang lembut itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ketika mereka berdua mengangkat matanya, binar-binar kebahagiaan memancar dari mata mereka, penuh dengan cinta.

 _ **Side Story Colorful Of Love**_

"Kami akan ke Paris untuk berbulan madu." Jaemin berkunjung ke Garden Cafe siang menjelang sore, Mark bilang dia akan menyusul nanti sepulang kerja, meminta Jaemin menunggunya di sana.

"Wow!" gumam Leeteuk sambil memutar bola matanya, "Akhirnya aku mendengar kabar rencana bulan madu kalian, kalian sudah membatalkan rencana resepsi pernikahan, aku mengira kalian juga memutuskan untuk membatalkan bulan madu. Syukurlah kalian memutuskan untuk berbulan madu."

Leeteuk mengedipkan matanya, "Aku harap ketika kalian pulang nanti kalian pulang bertiga, dengan calon bayi di dalam perutmu."

Jaemin tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, "Aku harap juga begitu."

Leeteuk meletakkan cokelat panas, pesanan Jaemin yang biasa di meja, lalu dia melirik ke arah televisi di atas bar café itu. Televisi layar datar yang sangat besar itu biasanya digunakan kalau ada even hiburan seperti acara nonton bareng dan lain-lain. Kali ini televisi itu menanyangkan sebuah berita. Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya ketika penyiar berita itu membacakan berita penculikan seorang pemuda belia yang masih kuliah, yang kebetulan menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya yang paling berpengaruh di sini.

Dugaan penculikan bermotif meminta tebusan, mengingat keluarga angkat pemuda itu adalah keluarga kaya. Sampai sekarang keberadaan pemuda itu belum diketahui. Dahi Leeteuk makin berkerut ketika foto-foto pemuda itu ditayangkan.

"Aku mengenal pemuda itu." gumamnya.

Jaemin yang sedang menyesap cokelat panasnya dan menikmatinya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Pemuda itu." Leeteuk masih mengamati televisi yang menayangkan berita itu dengan heboh, "Dia sering datang ke cafe ini."

"Pelanggan cafe ini?" Jaemin tahu betul Leeteuk sangat hafal dan kenal dengan semua pelanggan cafe ini.

"Ya... Dia anak laki-laki yang sangat manis, dengan penampilan sederhana dan senyum yang ramah, pada mulanya aku tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah anak angkat keluarga kaya raya itu. Aku pikir dia anak kuliahan biasa. Tetapi kemudian dia bercerita kepadaku, dan ternyata menjadi anak angkat keluarga kaya tidak semudah yang dibayangkan orang."

Leeteuk menarik napas panjang, "Dia selalu datang di cafe ini hampir setiap pagi, memesan _oreo milkshake_ sebagai sarapannya."

Jaemin ikut melirik ke berita di televisi, Leeteuk benar, pemuda itu memang manis, dan membayangkan kalau pemuda itu sekarang sedang mengalami penculikan membuatnya ngeri.

"Kita doakan saja semoga dia baik-baik saja. Aku harap penculiknya memang ingin meminta tebusan, dengan begitu keluarga kaya itu bisa menebusnya dengan mudah dan dia bisa pulang dengan selamat." Gumam Jaemin prihatin.

"Yah. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Aku akan sangat sedih kalau sampai pemuda itu tidak bisa datang lagi ke cafe, memesan oreo milkshake kesukaannya setiap pagi sambil membawa senyumnya yang secerah matahari." Leeteuk membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengucap permisi.

Sementara itu Jaemin memandang cangkir cokelatnya yang telah disesapnya separuh. Rasa nikmat dari cokelat itu masih tertinggal di mulutnya, menyisakan rasa manis yang pekat, berpadu dengan pahit yang khas.

Leeteuk memang benar. Pernikahan bagaikan secangkir cokelat panas. Ketika meminumnya kau akan tahu bahwa ada rasa pahit yang pasti akan muncul di sana, tetapi dengan racikan yang pas, gula dan susu yang nikmat. Rasa pahit itu akan berpadu, menciptakan kemanisan yang kental dan membuat kecanduan.

Jaemin sangat bahagia sekarang, kisah cintanya dengan Mark baru dimulai. Dia tersenyum membayangkan masa depannya, bersama Mark, bersama anak-anak mereka nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Haii aku comeback…**

 **Mian mian, hiatus gak bilang-bilang.. sebenarnya waktu itu aku mau nerusin ini ff, karna tinggal epilog aja, lha waktu mau buka ms. Word ada pesan wa dari temenku katanya tugasnya dikumpulin 3 hari lagi. Tugas yg itu belum selesai udah ditambah tugas matkul lainnya. Gak jadi deh nerusin… Setelah berpusing-pusing ria dengan tugas kuliah, maunya sih hiatus karna kukira uts ku pertengahan puasa, ternyata malah setelah hari raya, so gak jadi hiatus dehhh wkwk…**

 **Balesan Review kemarin:**

 **babu keluarga lee:** okay, nanti kalau ketemu cerita yang bagus aku buatin remake MarkMin lagi.. Makasih udah ngikuti ff ini sampai tamat..

 **Tabifangirl:** Makasih udah suka sama ff ini dan udah ngikutin sampai tamat..

 **kucinghitam:** entah ini bisa dikatakan sequel ato bukan wkwk.. Iya, critanya gg panjang. Kalo panjang2 aku takut readernya pada bosan. Ps: iya, makasih sarannya. Lumayan lama sih normalnya gg sehari kalo gg salah. Iyaa, aku punya emailnya tp sayangnya gg ada pemberitauan masuknya review, adanya pm, follow, favorite, sama author yang aku ikutin..

 **Ila227:** nanti aku buatin tapi jangan kamu tunggu yaa, soalnya belum kepikiran ceritanya.. ngomong2 cerita markminku masih cuma satu ini, kenapa kamu review selalu suka ff markmin di akun ini?

 **nrlyukkeuri96:** makasih udah review kakak kembarku tersayang..

 **ludfidongsun:** iyaa nihh mark jatuh pada pandangan pertama, emang pesona jaemin memabukkan wkwk..

 **Nanabanana:** apakah ini bisa dikatakan sequel?

 **Dewi18:** iyaa kalo ada ide pasti aku buatin kok, oneshoot ringan.. tp jangan ditunggu2 yaa.. karna munculnya ide itu lama bgt…

 **It's YuanRenKai:** chap ini adik markmin juga belum nikah..

 **hanssi:** kalo yaoi aku masih belum berani buat adegan naena, kalo gs masih aku pertimbangkan.. soal anak, aku sudahi sampai disini saja.. aku gg ingin punya beban nerusin ini.. mian…

 **octo93:** sikapnya itu akhirnya luluh karena jaemin wkwk

 **ugotnajaem:** anaknya kamu bayangin sendiri yaa XD #plaakk

 **Guest:** apakah ini bisa disebut sequel?

 **Shouharaku:** anak sapa yang kukasih?

 **chiminpark66:** mian untuk anak aku belum bisa wujudin, kapan2 deh aku buat ff markmin genre pernikahan lagi, tp gg janji dalam waktu dekat ini wkwk

 **taehyung. ags:** apakah ini bisa disebut sequel?

….

 **Makasih yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal sampai tamat/bow**

 **Salam kecup untuk kalian semua yang udah ngluangin waktu buat baca ff ini, apabila ada salah kata Minnie mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, namanya juga manusia jadi gg bisa selalu sempurna walau udah aku usahain untuk sempurna/apaandah/**

 **Untuk sequel naena, ato pun sampai punya anak maafnya gg bisa wujudin soalnya ff ku yang kuanggurin masih banyak kkk**

 **Sekian terimakasih**

 **Met malem (kalo bacanya malem)**

 **Met siang (kalo bacanya siang)**

 **Met pagi (kalo bacanya pagi)**

 **Met sahur (kalo pas lagi sahur)**

 **Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa, buat yang menjalankan…**

 **Sampai jumpa di ffku yang lain… muah muah**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


End file.
